FATELESS
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Podría dormir por cientos y miles de años, y solo desearía una cosa… Morir. Advertencias: Yaoi, amor lento, Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: FATELESS**

 **Disclaimer:** Vampire Knight, no es de mi propiedad. Todos su bellos personajes pertenecen a Hino Matsuri-sensei, yo solo me dedico a escribir un fic mientras los secuestró un rato.

 **Advertencias: Yaoi, amor lento, Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.**

 **Paring: KanamexZero**

 **Nota de la autora:** Este fic se ubica después de que la segunda temporada, también hay detalles del manga, asi que que si no haz leido el manga se vienen los spoilers.

Es mi primera incursión en este fandom, y este capítulo es meramente de introducción.

 **Aclaración: Odio el Bashing, asi que favor de no practicarlo en este fic.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I: Un año después**

Podría dormir por cientos y miles de años, y solo desearía una cosa… Morir.

* * *

Transcurrió un año desde el ataque de Rido Kuran a la academia Cross, muchas cosas cambiaron y otras por el contrario permanecieron casi iguales. Kiryuu Zero, con actualmente dieciocho años, cabello plateado y ojos de color amatista caminaba por la calles sin rumbo fijo, vestía una gabardina larga de color negro.

En su mente aun no podía aceptar que Yuuki, era un vampiro y no era solo eso. Era uno de los seres que más detestaba "una sangre pura", la clase de seres que él más odiaba en el mundo, recordaba siempre las palabras de su maestro "los vampiros no son más que asesinos", y él no lo ponía en duda, el era testigo de la clase de monstruo que eran aquellos bebedores de sangre. La primera vez que vio un vampiro, fue cuando su maestra enloqueció y trato de beber sangre de sus alumnos, "era un persona normal, común… Y sin embargo "era un vampiro"; al que su maestro Yagari asesino perdiendo en el proceso uno de sus ojos para poder protegerlos a Ichiru y a él cuando eran más jóvenes. Por primera vez comprendió el miedo que ocasiona un vampiro.

Después, su vida. En sí, todo había dado un brutal giro de trescientos sesenta grados. Inicio con ese fatídico día en el que sus padres murieron e incluso llegó a pensar que su hermano menor había tenido la misma suerte de sus progenitores, aquella vampiresa de sangre pura lo había mordido, lentamente se estaba transformando en lo que más odiaba en el mundo. Claro que luchó contra aquel destino, algunas veces despertaba con el miedo de convertirse en una bestia que no deseara otra cosa que no fuera beber sangre. Y cuando eso llegara a ocurrir, sería el momento en el que su parte humano muriera y recibiría a la muerte con los brazos abiertos. Durante cuatro años logró reprimir ese lado oscuro de él mismo, pensó que no podría caer más bajo si es que aquello era posible, y en aquel tiempo bebió la sangre de Yuuki. Y sin embargo se negaba a aceptar la muerte al pensar que ella lloraría.

Después con toda la amargura del mundo bebió de la sangre de Kaname Kuran… Sigo viviendo, pero ahora se sentía sin rumbo fijo, perdido… Ya no era humano, pero se negaba a aceptar que era un vampiro atrapado entre dos mundos y sin ser aceptado completamente en alguno.

La vida, se encargaba de hacerle saber que las cosas y los suceso que ocurrieran a su alrededor en torno a su persona no serían fáciles, al borde del abismo consumió la sangre y por si fuera poco el alma de Ichiru, su querido hermano menor. Sin duda alguna su destino estaba maldito. Es más la vida se encargaba de escupirle en la cara.

Incluso aunque Ichiru le hubiera dicho "después de todo soy tu otra mitad… la otra mitad de tu alma… Nuestra alma nunca debió ser separada", y siendo que el menor murió con una sonrisa en sus labios, eso terminó por devastar completamente.

Zero era capaz de beber tabletas de sangre, librándose así de momento de beber sangre humana, un pecado cometido por el mayor de los Kiryuu, había tomado consumido la sangre de su hermano, la fuerza que en un principio se suponía que debía ser solo para uno de los gemelos malditos ahora le pertenecía. Ichiru había muerto, y aun así era tan distinto la muerte de un humano, por lo menos había quedado un lugar donde residían los restos del menor de los gemelos, y cuando él muriera no quedaría nada, se convertiría en polvo y ese sería el fin; no quedaría si quiera un lugar donde descansan sus inexistentes restos.

Ahora simplemente se dedicaba a cazar a los vampiros, Kaien Cross actualmente era el nuevo líder de la asociación, mientras que su maestro se encargaba de la academia.

Recientemente había tenido sueños, pensaba que tal vez estaba loco, recordaba cosas que nunca le había ocurrido, pero tenía la vaga idea de recordar algo, "El nombre de mi pueblo es Kaname", lo cual era bastante bizarro, y claro que se lo atribuía a su odio-rivalidad con el mayor de los Kuran. Aunque el no lo admitiera, ese sueño lo perturbaba, cada vez que soñaba con eso era claramente él quien pronunciaba esas palabras, de momento se sentía un tanto paranoico, si eso era solo la paranoia del momento.

* * *

Kaname se encontraba en su despacho, él sabía que tendría que hacer cosas desagradables y de momento él prefería no involucrar a Yuuki, se acercaba la fiesta para presentar a su hermana ante la sociedad vampírica y eso sin duda le ocasionaba estrés, tenía que hablar con su hermana, le daría uno que otro consejo, por ejemplo que durante la fiesta no lo llamara "Kaname Onii-sama" como acostumbraba hacerlo la menor, porque eso solo significaba debilidad ante los ojos de los demás vampiros. Sería un problema aquella fiesta.

Suspiro pesadamente, mientras cerraba los ojos.

En un año relativamente había cambiado la vida de su hermana, para él "Ser vampiro" era algo que no hubiera deseado para su hermana, y sin embargo ahora solo tenía un camino que seguir "eliminar a los sangre pura".

Ya había eliminado al consejo de vampiros, ahora solo quedaban —los sangre pura—, los cuales no estaban nada satisfechos con sus recientes acciones, y a regañadientes fingían que no sabían nada acerca del consejo de ancianos.

Sus decisiones, era algo que él no lamentaba, todas y cada una de sus acciones habían sido meditadas y tomadas a conciencia. Tal vez si algo podría morderle sería haber usurpado el lugar del primogénito de Haruka y Juuri.

Regresando al tema actual, por sugerencia del director, algunos cazadores vigilarían el lugar en donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

"Tengo tanto frío", fue el murmullo que escucho.

Reconoció aquella cálida voz. Aquella voz, era uno de los principales motivos, de lo que hacía.

"Te daré un nombre, te llamarás como mi pueblo natal… El nombre de mi pueblo es Kaname"

Kaname, se llevó una mano a la frente… Claramente era la voz de aquella vampiresa a la que había conocido hace mucho tiempo. Recordaba su larga cabellera plateada, peinada con unas trenzas pequeñas. El primer destello de ternura y amor en su vida. Algunas veces se preguntaba cómo hubiera sido todo, si ella no se hubiera convertido en el matal madre.

* * *

El cazador se encontraba sumergido su lectura, busco un par de libros gruesos pensando que en ello podría encontrar algo, pero su búsqueda era infructífera, de pronto escucho unos pasos acercarse.

— ¿Con que aquí estás hijo? —dijo Kaien mientras miraba a Zero.

— ¿Qué quieres? —contestó cortante.

— Solo vengo para darte tu nueva misión —dijo el vampiro sin colmillos mientras miraba a su hijo fruncir el ceño—, como sabrás habrá un baile, para presentar a Yuuki ante la sociedad vampírica, como muestra de ello alguno cazadores asistirán para asegurarse de que no exista ningún contratiempo.

— ¿Crees que me interesa ser la niñera de un grupo de vampiros elitistas? —frunció el ceño—. Además para ¿para qué necesitan cazadores en una fiesta?

— Es algo así como…

— No me interesan tus ideales y sueños tontos. Los vampiros y los humanos no son capaces de coexistir juntos.

— ¡Pero Zero! —se exalto el mayor.

— Nada, no estoy interesado.

— Ni por Yuuki —rebatió el mayor.

— No. Ni por ella —la mirada lavanda de Zero se volvió severa y fría.

Kaien, no se daría tan fácilmente por vencido, y sonrió internamente, había que darle a su hijo un poco de motivación.

— Habrá algunos de los sangre puras como invitados, es una lástima que no puedas asistir.

Había soltado la carnada, Kaien sabía perfectamente qué Zero no podría negarse la oportunidad de conocer a sus enemigos.

— ¿Qué cazadores asistirán? —pregunto Zero.

— Yagari, mencionó algo sobre llevar a Kaito y a otros diez hombres con él, y por supuesto también iré yo. Veré a mi adorable hija Yuuki —dijo Kaien.

— Iré —dijo Zero—. Pero si algún vampiro causa estrago no me importa si es un sangre pura, lo asesinare sin chistar.

* * *

Se levantó como siempre, de manera mecánica, incluso se levantó antes de que sonara la alarma del despertador, algunas veces pensaba en tirar susodicho aparato, pero nunca lo hacía, lo seguía conservando. Miro la hora, eran las cinco de la mañana. Deseo volver a dormir, pero él sabía que no sería capaz de volver a conciliar el sueño, sin dudarlo se dirigió al baño, tal vez le sentará bien un baño matutino.

Cuando salió del baño, ya vestido con el uniforme de la clase diurna, bueno eso no hacía mucha diferencia, ya que a los alumnos se le había borrado el recuerdo de la clase nocturna, solo algunos alumnos conservaban sus recuerdos, habían sido evaluados por los cazadores, tal era el caso de Wakaba, la mejor amiga de Yuuki.

Agarró un puñado de pastillas y lo tomó de un solo trago, ni siquiera había tomado la molestia de disolverlas en un vaso con agua. Volvió a mirar el reloj del despertador y no eran ni las seis de la mañana, no había logrado dormir de manera decente, pensaba en que haría cuando viera a aquellos vampiros, aunque él lo sabía, él mismo se engaña y se negaba a aceptar la realidad. —¿Qué haría en cuanto viera a Yuuki?—, sabía perfectamente lo que haría, actuaría frío, como si nada lo perturbara.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió a las caballerizas de la academia. Siempre le había tranquilizado visitar a Lirio Blanco. Tal vez lograra conciliar el sueño en compañía de aquella yegua blanca.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Kuran, viernes en la noche…**

Los invitados comenzaron a juntarse en el salón de baile de la antigua mansión de la familia Kuran, algunos vampiros nobles fueron por la simple curiosidad de conocer a la princesa de los Kuran, otros con el deseo de obtener la amistad del primogénito de la familia organizadora, algunos con la idea de presentarle a sus hijas con la esperanza de que el sangre pura tomara aunque sea como amante a alguna joven vampiresa.

Ya era la hora de que los anfitriones bajaran, se escucharon algunos murmullos mientras bajaban por las escaleras los hermanos Kuran.

— Puedo apreciar que Yuuki-sama, se parece a Juuri-sama.

— Sin duda alguna, tiene los ojos de Haruka-sama.

Muchos de los murmullos trataban de ser halagadores, y sin embargo no les tomaron la menor importancia a ninguno. De pronto Yuuki se vio rodeada de algunos nobles ocasionando que perdiera de vista a Kaname.

* * *

Zero se encontraba patrullando los alrededores de la mansión, en verdad no le apetecía aquel ambiente tan pomposo, y mucho menos si se encontraba rodeado de vampiros. Hasta que algo había llamado su atención, más específicamente, vio a Wakaba entrando a la mansión en compañía de Kaito, de inmediato maldijo a Kaito por sus idioteces.

"¿En qué demonios pensaba Kaito al llevar a una humana a una fiesta para vampiros?"

Zero quería golpear al cazador, golpear a Wakaba, —¿en que diablos pensaban ese par de idiotas?—, era como ponerle un filete a un perro, definitivamente ese idiota pensaba causar problemas, y aún más maldecía que Wakaba podía ser realmente testaruda e idiota cuando se proponía algo, sin duda alguna ella había asistido con el único propósito de ver a la menor de los Kuran".

Y claro, él tendría que ir y lidiar con las pendejadas de los demás. Ya se veía a sí mismo interviniendo, pero antes de poder entrar a la mansión y evitar que ese dúo de idiotas, hiciera alguna estupidez, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo se encontró su mayor enemigo, Kaname Kuran.

— Kuran —pronunció con odio el cazador.

— Kiryuu, que bueno verte por aquí. No pensé que asistieras a la fiesta —exclamó con falsa amabilidad el sangre pura.

— Ni yo, pero uno nunca obtiene lo que desea —dijo el joven de ojos lavanda.

* * *

Dentro de la mansión, los vampiros vieron como caminaba Sayori entre la multitud de vampiros, de pronto la menor fue detenida por una hermosa joven de cabellera larga y rizada.

— Querida, el olor de tu sangre es apetecible —dijo la desconocida mientras se acercaba a la menor— no te gustaría que te mordiera.

Sayori, estaba aterrada por las palabras de aquella mujer, al grado de no poder hablar, hace un par de minutos Kaito se había despedido de ella diciéndole que tenía que atender un par de asuntos, dejando a la menor totalmente desprotegida.

— Agradecería que no la mordieras, Sara-sama.

Sayori, reconoció de inmediato la voz de Yuuki. Un destello de alegría surgió en los ojos de Wakaba.

— Así, que es una invitada tuya. Yuuki-san —comentó la vampiresa sin perder ni un ápice de su porte estoico.

— Sí, es una preciada amiga —aseguró la castaña sin apartar la mirada de Sara—. Tambien agradeceria, que el resto de los invitados se comporten, y no exhiban sus malos hábitos.

Wakaba observó a Yuuki, —¡¿En verdad, es Yuuki?!—, en definitiva algo había cambiado en su preciada amiga.

* * *

Algún review, crítica, queja. ¿Algo?


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota de la autora:** Hola, aqui animada, es más juro que cuando publique la historia me dije a mi misma, si llegamos a un review, y a dos followers. Por cierto aclaro lo siguiente. Debo admitir, que siempre quise escribir un fic de esta fandom, pero me encontraba o mejor bien dicho sigo ocupada, pero ya me dare mi tiempo XD

Aquí, la autora en cuestión no tiene un día fijo de actualización, pero intentaré ir actualizando el capítulo como mínimo una vez a la semana, o a lo mucho cada dos semanas, todo depende de Inspiración-san.

También perdonen, cualquier dedazo que puedan llegar a leer en el capítulo, y también aclaró que a veces los títulos del capítulo —o como yo les dijo "títulos spoiler"—. Espero no spoilear s demasiado, y sin más a disfrutar el capitulo.

 **Aclaraciones:** Es este fic, cuando Yuuki y Kaname se van de la academia, no se van en compañía de los demás vampiros nobles, y Takuma esta de momento perdido. Claro que Ruka, Kaín, Aidou, Seiren, Rima y Shiki se volvieron a contactar con Kaname. Otra cosa, muy importante, Kaname usó sus poderes para hacer que los del consejo de Vampiros comentieran suicidio, por eso es que se desapareció durante la parte final de la última temporada. Creo que eso es todo.

C **apitulo 02: Reencuentro**.

Zero miraba férreamente a Kaname. Aquel hombre. NO. Aquel ser que él tanto despreciaba. El odio era palpable entre ambos.

Y aun así, el castaño, lo miraba con una mirada calmada y su rostro se apreciaba serio y con aquella odiosa sonrisa —de yo no hice nada—, en serio a Zero le enerva eso del sangre pura.

— No pensé que asistieras, supongo que Cross-san. Te obligo—agregó Kaname con su usal voz aterciopelada.

Kiryuu frunció el ceño enfadado y le dedicó una mirada de odio al sangre pura.

— ¿No deberías estar con tu séquito de sanguijuelas? —opinó el cazador, mientras el contrario lo veía divertido.

— Vamos, Kiryuu. No siempre puedes estar esperando lo peor.

— Oh, para nada —hablo con sarcasmo—. En absoluto mi vida es perfecta —gruño.

Durante un momento Zero sintió una presencia familiar, clara —aparte de los demás vampiros que inundaban el lugar—, se sintió nostálgico, era como si algo lo llamara. Kaname observó que el cazador se veía totalmente disperso, de pronto Kiryuu se alejo caminando mientras la expresión del rostro del cazador se mostraba perdida. Esto desconcertó completamente al vampiro.

— Kiryuu —llamó el sangre pura.

Sin embargo Zero camino absorto, era un presencia que le parecía familiar. Distante. Pero sobretodo lo llamaba un sentimiento de inmensa soledad. Como si supiera a dónde dirigirse, Zero se había adentrado a la mansión de los Kuran. El lugar estaba completamente solo, solo se podía apreciar el inminente y predominante color blanco del lugar.

— Kiryuu-kun —hablo el castaño mientras sujetaba al contrario del brazo derecho—. Está prohibido para los simples invitados hurgar en la mansión de los Kuran.

— Yo —comento el de cabellos plateados—. Todo se rompe en pedazos..deslizándose entre mis dedos…

Kaname se quedó atónito, desde cuando Kiryuu era capaz de percibir sus pensamientos, era cierto que algunos vampiros podían ver los fragmentos de la vida al alimentarse de la sangre de los vampiros, pero esto rayaba en lo ridículo. Para comenzar Zero, a pesar de ser uno de los gemelos malditos, y a su vez un vampiro… —No se suponía que tuviera cualidades propias de un sangre pura—. Pero, ver sus recuerdos…

"Ni, Yuuki...era capaz de ver en lo más profundo de mi alma..."

Zero tocó con la palma de su mano aquella puerta.

* * *

 **Dentro de la mansión Kuran…**

Wakaba estaba sorprendida.

La atención se centró directamente en las vampiresas de sangre pura. Es más desde que Yuuki había bajado, por decisión propia sin la compañía de Kaname sabía una cosa… —Todos los vampiros veían a los sangre pura como su presa—. Esto era a lo que Kaname se había visto sometido, desde que quedó a merced del abuelo de Takuma.

Era cierto que los vampiros comunes veneraban a los sangre pura, pero no era adoración propia en el sentido estricto de la palabra, de acuerdo a algunos relatos contados por Idol-senpai, la sangre de los vampiros sangre pura era tan preciosa, se dieron algunos casos en los que se habían intentado secuestrar a esta clase de vampiros, ya sea por parte de vampiros o humanos.

Sara Shirabuki permanecía serena y con aquella sonrisa. En verdad aquella mujer era más grande que Kaname. Sin duda alguna era una vampiresa sumamente hermosa.

— Espero que no te hayas ofendido por mi comentario, Yuuki-san.

— No, como podría ofenderme con tan exquisito gusto, pero recuerde Sara-san que en este lugar no se puede hacer nada que sea en contra de humanos. Ya que a diferencia de nosotros, ellos son existencias preciosas y efímeras.

El pequeño lugar en donde las dos vampiresas estaban se sentía completamente tenso, de pronto muchas miradas se centraron en la aparición del cuarto vampiro sangre pura en la noche.

— Disculpa las molestias —habló el desconocido con una voz sutil y varonil—. A veces Sara se comporta como una niña —añadió mientras sonreía—. Disculpa, no me he presentado, mi nombre es Ouri Kazuma *1.

Yuuki aprecio las facciones juveniles de aquel hombre, a decir verdad que edad tendría. Ya que su cuerpo no reflejaba para nada su edad, los cabellos de Ouri, eran de color rubio cenizo sin llegar a ser de color plateado y sus ojos eran de un color verde.

— Es un placer conocerlo, Ouri-san —comento Yuuki mientras extendia su mano derecha para saludarlo—. Mi nombre es Kuran Yuuki.

— El placer es mío —respondió el saludo mientras ambos se sostenían de la mano brevemente.

— Por un momento, llegué a pensar que no asistirás, querido —comentó Shirabuki.

— Es muy raro que cuatro sangres pura sean capaces de verse. A propósito, aun no he visto a Kaname. Supongo que lo veremos más adelante, si nos disculpas —comentó el vampiro—. Vamos a bailar un poco Sara.

— Será un placer —añadió la vampireza, mientras sujetaba la mano de Kazuma.

Los vampiros mayores se alejaron, y entonces una breve sonrisa sincera se formó en la comisura de los labios de la menor de los Kuran.

— Yori, porque no vamos a hablar a la terraza —ofreció la castaña.

— Sí —asintió Yori feliz al reconocer por primera vez a su mejor amiga en lo que iba de la velada.

* * *

Zero, no reaccionaba. Kaname intento sacudirlo al ver que no hablaba el cazador.

— Yo… ¿que hago aqui? —preguntó dubitativo.

— Tu, solo te caminastes, no escuchabas nada de lo que te decía… sin más tuve que seguirte, Kiryuu. No deberías estar en este lugar —aseveró el Kuran su mirada.

— Yo… ¿detrás de esta puerta?

— No debes ser curioso —hablo Kaname.

El rostro de Zero se tornó más pálido de lo usual, y antes de que Kaname se diera cuenta el cazador se había desplomado sobre el piso.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Al principio no tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo continuar el capitulo, pero como siempre se lo dejo al momento. Será un poco lento el avance de la relación de Kaname y Zero, espero que no tanto, pero simplemente no me agrada la idea de hacer un fic (a no ser que sea un Oneshot), ya que me parece un poco por no decir apresurado, eso de "amor a primera vista" y más cuando Kaname y Zero son enemigos jurados.

 **Ouri Kazuma *1,** la verdad no se mencionó mucho de el prometido de Sara en el manga asi que me lo tube que sacar de la manga. Solo se menciona su apellido. Kazuma, significa. Verdadera armonía, avenencia. Nombre japonés para chico que habla de un estado total de paz.

Sin más que agregar, "Gracias por leer"...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** No recuerdo si lo aclara en el capítulo anterior, pero de todos modos vuelvo a aclarar, que yo no manejo fecha de actualización m(_ _)m, me disculpo por ese inconveniente, la actualización por lo general no pasa de una a dos semanas. Aclarado esto, pido que me tengan paciencia y perdón por los inconvenientes. Me preguntaron del papel de Yuuki en este fic, solo puedo decir, que el fic hablará por ella.

 **Advertencias:** como lo dije en el primer capítulo se vienen los spoiler, **dino al BASHING (** si, debe haber un villano, pero odio y detesto a los villanos estilo telenovela, que son malos y están obsesionados con una de las parejas principales, jaja. Soy de la opinión de un buen villano, debe tener una motivación **)** , y creo que eso es todo.

Como siempre (mi titulo spoiler), espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, que lo mas seguro es que si m(_ _)m, si los leen, perdón.

 **Capítulo 03: Sueño**

Kaname observó el cuerpo del cazador, intentó despertarlo… pero al parecer el cazador no reaccionaba.

Los ojos del sangre pura observaron al cazador, noto su rostro pálido, pero no era el color pálido natural de los vampiros, era más bien como… Si Kiryuu, no estuviera consumiendo sangre. Eso quería decir que prácticamente el cazador estaba en la inanición de sangre… Un año. Kaname no sabía si Zero era demasiado terco o demasiado fuerte. Una sonrisa casi imperceptible se dibujo en los labios del vampiro.

Sin más remedio Kaname cargo a Zero sobre su hombro izquierdo, Kaname se percató de inmet hecho el de cabellos plateados era completamente ligero.

Los vampiros, usualmente beben la sangre del ser amado. La mirada de Kuran se ensombreció al pensar que el de cabellos plateados había tenido la osadía de beber de la sangre de Yuuki.

La tabletas… no eran más que un insípido sustituto de sangre.

* * *

Hacia cuanto tiempo no había sido capaz de dormir. Miro el lugar, era un paisaje desconocido.

Pero, este en definitiva no era un sueño normal. —Era un **Sueño lúcido*1** —. Zero continuó caminando, por más que caminara no había nada. Todo estaba completamente muerto, mientras caminaba en aquel desierto.

— ¿porque estas aqui?

Zero dirigió su mirada, era una mujer, lo había notado por su complexión.

— Yo.

— No debes estar en este lugar.

— ¿Quien eres? —exigió saber el cazador.

— No, la pregunta en este momento…¿quien eres tu? —exigió lo mujer.

— Soy Kiryuu Zero.

La mujer pareció mirarlo durante algunos segundos.

— Espera. Yo, he escuchado tu voz antes. Tu eres la que menciona el pueblo Kaname.

La encapuchado no dijo nada.

— Así que… No pasa nada, Zero.

— ¿por que estas en mis sueño?

— Esto no es un sueño —le recalco la desconocida—. Yo… me gustaría hablar contigo.

— ¿por qué?

— ¿Quiero saber que opinas de los humanos y de los vampiros?

La mirada de Zero se ensombreció.

— Los odio —aseguro.

— Pero tú también eres un vampiro. Hace mucho tiempo conoci a alguien similar a tí. Era completamente terco —sonrió—. él deseaba proteger a los humanos, a pesar de ser un vampiro. Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un cambio de clima demasiado drástico, esto ocasionó que gran parte de la humanidad pereciera.

— Eso…

— Es parte de la historia oculta. Los…

Zero abrió los ojos, se encontraba en una recamara completamente elegante.

— Despertaste, Kiryuu-kun.

El cazador reconoció la voz.

— Kuran —masculló.

— Por lo menos no perdiste la memoria —comento burlón Kaname.

De pronto el ambiente del lugar cambio.

— Así, inanición de sangre. Aunque tomes tabletas no será suficiente —le espetó Kuran—. Bebiste la sangre de tu hermano.

Los ojos amatistas de Zero, mostraron el enfado.

— Sigues siendo un peligro —le informo el vampiro.

— Oh, en serio —respondió sarcástico—. Y tu no.

— Tu… caminaste como si nada, ¿qué es lo que buscabas?

— ¡¿De qué diablos hablas Kuran?!... lo último que recuerdo es que estaba en el jardín.

Kuran observó fijamente a Kiryuu.

— Imagino que aun no has saludado a Yuuki.

No. Era la respuesta mental de Zero. Es más, no tenía el valor. Incluso si Yuuki era un vampiro, ella siempre lo había estado apoyando.

— Yuuki, no recordaba nada. A sus padres, ni a su hermano.

— ¿porque hablas como si no fueras el hermano de Yuuki?

Kaname no dijo nada, el mutismo inundó el lugar.

— Deberías retirarte —ordenó Kuran—. Como siempre sigues siendo un peligro, no eres humano, no eres un vampiro. Ser cazador es lo único en lo que encajas. Pero si llegaras a volverte un peligro.

— Te aseguraste de matarme —dijo Zero con voz desafiante—. Me lo haz dicho muchas veces Kuran, pero definitivamente yo eliminaré a los sangre pura. No dejare que ni uno solo quede con vida.

Kuran solo sonrió.

— Tan obstinado como siempre. A veces tienes que convertirte en lo que mas odias con tal de lograr tus objetivos. Deberás descansar más —dijo Kuran antes de salir de la habitación.

* * *

 **En el salón de baile...**

Ouri y Shirabuki estaban bailando en el centro de la pista, muchos de los vampiros nobles observaban aquel acto. La belleza y la elegancia que se transmitía en cada paso. Incluso Yuuki miraba a aquellos seres desde el segundo piso.

— Yuuki —interrumpió Yori.

— Perdón, durante un minuto me perdí en sus pasos.

— Sigues siendo la misma.

— Pero.

— No. Incluso si fueras un extraterrestre, seguirías siendo mi amiga —afirmó Wakaba.

* * *

Kaname hizo acto de presencia en la fiesta. Como era de esperarse se vio de inmediato rodeado de algunos vampiros de clase noble. Vio que en el centro de la pista se encontraban Sara y Kazuma. Sabía que Yuuki estaba en el segundo piso.

Nunca le habían gustado esta clase de eventos. Intento contestar de forma cortés algunas preguntas.

Cuando la orquesta dejó de tocar, algunos vampiros se dispusieron a tomar un poco de vino.

Kuran, Ouri y Shirabuki. Los nobles miraban aquel encuentro entre sangre puras.

— Maravillosa fiesta —comentó Sara—. Incluso Kazuma se animó a bailar.

— Me alegra que sea de su agrado, Sara-sama.

— Pense que tambien iba a asistir, Toma —añadió Ouri.

— Es mejor que Toma-san, no asista —comentó la vampiresa—. Es demasiado infantil para mi gusto. En todo caso, me hubiera gustado ver a Isaya.

— Isaya-san, acaba de despertar. Su cuerpo aún esta recuperándose después de dormir por un largo tiempo —respondió Kura.

— Es comprensible —comentó Ouri—. La fatiga de vivir.

Los sangre pura no dijeron nada mas del tema.

* * *

La velada pasó sin ningún inconveniente u otro hecho notable.

Algunos vampiros nobles ya comenzaban a retirarse. Zero vigilaba que no existiera ningún percance, su garganta. Se sentía tan seca y rasposa. De inmediato distinguió a una mujer rubia, era su aura y el olor su sangre.

— Una sangre pura.

Rubia y de ojos azules. Reprimio su instinto de odio ante aquellos seres, la mujer miro en la dirección del cazador.

— Buenas noches cazador-san —saludó la rubia.

Zero ignoro el saludo. Cuando se dio cuenta la mujer se encontraba a su lado.

— A decir verdad, estos eventos son aburridos.

Kiryuu estaba listo para sacar a Bloody Rose. Cuando escucho una voz masculina.

— Lo lamento —ofreció una disculpa—. Al parecer le agradas a Sara —comentó el recién llegado.

— Un sangre pura —musito el de ojos amatistas.

— Muy hábil de tu parte —sonrió—. Mi nombre es Ouri Kazuma, y esta encantadora mujer es Shirabuki Sara. No estamos aquí para pelear, este… Kiryuu. Sí. Definitivamente te pareces a tu padre.

Zero no dijo nada.

— Gracias por tu duro trabajo —comentó Ouri.

El cazador observó al vampiro de cabellos cenizos.

— Me retiro —comentó Ouri—. Sara, no ocasiones problemas.

— Hablas como si fuera una niña, querido.

— Para mi lo eres —respondió el vampiro antes de alejarse.

Sara y Zero observaron como el vampiro se subía a un auto negro.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —gruño el cazador.

— Nada… solo llamaste mi atención, Cazador-san. Quizás las mayoría de los vampiros no lo notaron, pero has cometido un de los más grandes tabús. Me sorprende que aun sigas vivo —le espetó.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Zero-kun —murmuro la mujer—. Te has alimentado de tres sangres pura, es igual que cuando tus antepasados devoraron a un vampiro.

El cazador sacó su arma.

— No es como si te estuviera delatando. Es más, me gustaría ser tu aliada.

— No me interesa.

— Eso dices, pero tus instintos te exigen más sangre, y no precisamente humana.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Sueño lúcido*1.** Un sueño lúcido es un sueño que se caracteriza porque el soñador es consciente de estar soñando.

 **Nota final de la autora:** me encanta, nunca se lo que van a hacer Ouri y Shirabuki, sus diálogos se escriben solos.

 **Gracias por leer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** en este momento no se me ocurre nada, muchas gracias por leer.

 **Advertencias:** como lo dije en el primer capítulo se vienen los spoiler, **dino al BASHING (** si, debe haber un villano, pero odio y detesto a los villanos estilo telenovela, que son malos y están obsesionados con una de las parejas principales, jaja. Soy de la opinión de un buen villano, debe tener una motivación **)** , y creo que eso es todo.

Como siempre (mi titulo spoiler), espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, que lo mas seguro es que si m(_ _)m, si los leen, perdón.

* * *

 **Capítulo 04: Mirada**

Kaito Takamiya, observaba la academia. Sus ojos de color avellana estaban distantes y perdidos. Tenía una misión asignada. Su cabello castaño ceniza se mecía con el viento suavemente. No tenía que ser un genio para suponer en qué lugar se encontraba Zero. Camino a pasos firmes hasta llegar al establo, **Lirio Blanco*1** de inmediato se alebrestó ante la presencia del cazador. Takamiya observó a la yegua, sin duda alguna era una magnífico ejemplar, de crin blanco.

— Quita esa mirada —ordenó Kaito mientras lo miraba seriamente.

— ¿Que clase de mirada? —gruño Zero.

— Aquella que hace que hace que luzcas tan patético.

Zero calló durante unos segundos.

— Vi al cachorro de león de los Kuran, durante unos segundos parecía perdida en aquel baile. Entiende esto Zero, existe una clara diferencia entre los humanos y los vampiros. Se que los odias, tanto como yo. Y aunque seas un vampiro aun debe haber algo humano dentro de tí.

— Cuando hablaste con esos sangre pura —comenzó a relatar Takamiya—. Tenías los ojos de alguien que observa a su presa.

El menor de los cazadores se mantuvo en silencio. Kaito tenía razón.

— ¡¿En qué demonios pensate al llevar a un civil?!

— Zero —sonrió el mayor—. Sí esa sangre pura hubiera intentado hacer algo, en definitiva los cazadores intervendrían en el acto, lo mismo va para los demás sangre pura, ya que los sangre pura se rigen por una regla única "no convertir a los humanos en vampiros en contra de su voluntad".

— Kaito. Tú.

— Pero no pasó nada —comentó mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Por cierto, en donde estuviste mientras te perdistes de mi supervisión.

— Patrullando —le espetó.

— Recuerda la diferencia Zero. Yo la supe claramente en cuanto vi **Taito*2** caer al nivel E. Por eso, cuando vi tu mirada… No es la mirada de un humano.

* * *

Zero caminaba por las calles, miraba a las personas comunes. Aquellas personas caminaban sin temer o saber nada acerca de la existencia de los vampiros, "a veces la ignorancia puede traer la felicidad". Lo sabía, muy en el fondo de su ser sabía que lo que Kaito y aquella mujer le había dicho era verdad.

Si el dijera y negara que las palabras de aquella sangre pura no lo inquietaron sería una completa mentira. No lo admitiría pero muy en el fondo de su ser lo sabia. — Siento que me voy a volver loco… si no estoy cazando vampiros durante la noche...—. Se llevó ambas manos a la nuca.

Desde el incidente en la academia Cross, había estado realizando las misiones asignadas por la asociación de cazadores sin ningún percance, hasta que llegó Kaito. Él era algo así como un hermano mayor, claro que sin los lazos de sangre que compartía con Ichiru.

"Ya no recuerdo lo que es ser humano..."

En cuanto vio a Shirabuki… Sintió aquel impulso, tan similar al deseo de beber sangre.

Camino y camino sin rumbo.

"Ichiru"

Hacía bastante tiempo se negaba a pronunciar el nombre de su hermano. Recordó los días de su infancia, aquellos días en los que aún era un niño ingenuo —¿Que tan terribles pueden ser los vampiros?—. Estaba por entrar el edificio de la asociación cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz: — Estoy en un viaje a la búsqueda de otros como nosotros, gente que no puede morir . Tiene que haber más en alguna parte. Adiós, Kaname. No importa si se te olvida ese nombre también.

"Otra vez ese nombre", pensó Zero mentalmente. Tal vez era una alucinación. Ignoraba aquella voz, tal vez definitivamente estaba perdiendo la poca cordura que le quedaba.

* * *

Kaname estaba descansando mientras observaba el techo. No es como si él tuviera el tiempo para descansar. Observó aquella caja blanca, la abrió. Tenía muchos remordimientos durante su vida, entre ellos el que más le pesaba era el de haber consumido la vida del hijo de Juri y Haruka.

— Esta vez debo terminar con todo —se dijo a sí mismo.

Abrió la caja en ella estaba "Artemis".

— Artemis. Igual que la diosa de la caza.

Observo el lugar. Su propio mausoleo, el lugar en el que esperaba morir. Su pequeño y único deseo fue interrumpido por Rido Kuran, uno de sus descendientes. Ciertamente los Kuran estaban en la cúspide del poder. Las armas de vampiro, y solo él o sus descendientes eran capaces de utilizarlas, para cazar a su propia especie.

* * *

 **Biblioteca de la asociación de los cazadores…**

Llevaba horas buscando algo que le dijera si se había vuelto loco. "Sí, ¡¿tenía que estar completamente loco para estar buscando el pueblo de Kaname?!". Montículos de mapas, libros, pergaminos y no le decían absolutamente nada.

Bufo fastidiado mientras se sentaba en la silla.

— Zero, es raro verte en este lugar —comentó Kaien mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Es bueno ver que estás estudiando.

Zero le dirigió una mirada de odio a Cross.

— Así que… ¿qué es lo que buscas?

— Nada, solo estoy revisando algunos datos —le espetó.

— Sabes, pareces bastante frustrado, **Zero-rin*3.**

— No me llames así —siseo fastidiado.

— Hay cosas que nunca vas a encontrar en los libros —comentó Kaien—. Los sangre pura, duermen durante algunos periodos largos, al despertar y alimentarse de la sangre de algun vampiro, son capaces de obtener información de aquella época.

— Es obvio, son monstruos.

Kaien sonrió.

— Bueno, los vampiros opinan que los cazadores estamos malditos. Ya que los antepasados de los cazadores se alimentaron de un vampiro.

— Eso ya lo sé —gruño.

— Entonces sabías que el único vampiro progenitor de primera generación que aún esta vivo, es el ancestro de los Kuran —comentó Kaien como si intentara restarle importancia—. Zero, algunas veces solo ves y escuchas lo que quieres. Es lo mismo para la mayoría. La verdad suele ser cruel. Y la historia depende, de quien sea el que la cuente.

Zero observó aquella faceta fría y calculadora de Kaien Cross, a veces se le olvidaba que ese sujeto era considerado el cazador más fuerte de la asociación. Algunos tacharon de loco a Cross, cuando rechazó el puesto de "Presidente". Incluso ahora, después de que prácticamente se había visto forzado a tomar ese puesto, no era capaz de comprender en qué pensaba.

— Por cierto —hablo Cross—, Yagari te estaba buscando.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Lirio Blanco*1:** el nombre de la yegua blanca, en mi opinión es de Zero.

 **Taito*2:** Taito Takamiya era un cazador de vampiros. Además de ser el hermano mayor de Kaito. Taito se convirtió en un vampiro cuando fue mordido por una sangre pura. Cuando Kaito tenía sólo 15 años de edad, tuvo que matar a su hermano, que se había convertido en un nivel E del vampiro con sus propias manos.

 **Zero-rin*3:** Cross le dice así a Zero en forma de afecto.

 **Notas finales:** al principio no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a quedar el capítulo, por lo general mis capítulos se escriben de acuerdo a cómo los voy redactando. Que puedo decir de Kaito, lo he visto en un par de fic´s de Vampire Knight, y no puedo decir mucho acerca de este personaje ya que Matsuri no le dio mucho detalle como me hubiera gustado, con la poca información que tengo de Kaito veamos que surge.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** en este momento no se me ocurre nada, de todos modos gracias por leer.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, amor lento, OoC (espero no caer mucho en eso pero quiero darle más énfasis a los personajes), Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.

Como siempre mi titulo spoiler, espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, pero puede haber.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** esto depende de inspiración-san, por lo general son de una a tres semanas. (Aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso).

* * *

 **Capítulo 05: La araña**

Una habilidad única que comparten todos los vampiros sangre pura, es la capacidad de crear a conciencia "titeres de sombra", seres creados con forma animal, que se comunican de forma instantánea con su maestro. Sara Shirabuki sonrió al ver a sus pequeñas creaciones formadas a partir de su cuerpo y sangre. Vio a las diminutas arañas. En verdad le gustaban aquellos pequeños seres. Los orbes de color azul claro vieron como sus títeres comenzaban a moverse.

— Sara-sama.

Shirabuki escucho la voz varonil de Takuma Ichijou llamándola. Ella continuó observando la ventana mientras una ligera sonrisa surcaba en sus labios.

— ¿Que ocurre Takuma?

— Se ha confirmado la reunión con la familia Hio.

— Solo confirmaron los Hio, era algo de esperarse —comentó la mujer—. Después de todo ellos no se van a quedar de brazos cruzados después de lo que ocurrió con su preciosa " **Kuruizaki-hime*1".**

Takuma no dijo nada, solo observo como Sara mantenía la mirada fija en la ventana.

— Ella los odiaba —admitió la sangre pura mientras miraba la ventana—. Debes saberlo, después de todo eres amigo de Kaname.

Takuma observó la expresión de la vampiresa, definitivamente era el rostro que había observado en los pocos sangre pura que había conocido, era un toque de melancolía, añoranza y tristeza. Definitivamente era ese su pensamiento, a pesar de no conocer lo suficiente a Sara. Ese era el sentimiento que ella despertaba en él, al igual que Kaname. Definitivamente los sangre puras eran "hermosas aves enjauladas". Este último pensamiento lo exaltó, y recordó algunas cosas que se mencionan de la difunta Shizuka Hio.

— A pesar de ser una sangre pura. Shizuka me daba lástima, era un ser lastimoso —comentó Shirabuki—. Enjaulada desde su nacimiento. Me sorprende que solo haya deseado salir por eso —comentó.

— ¿A que se refiere Sara-sama? —inquirió el de ojos verdes.

— No es nada, Takuma. Solo hablaba conmigo misma —aseguró la vampiresa.

* * *

 **Academia Cross…**

Kiryuu caminaba entre los estudiantes, algunas veces solo asistía a clases para mantenerse distraído durante parte del dia. De pronto comenzó a escuchar voces, en verdad era molesto escuchar aquellas voces femeninas gritar con sus "kyaa", "Zero-senpai" respecto a su persona de inmediato les lanzó una mirada fría, pero de inmediato parecieron más emocionadas. Suspiro pesadamente mientras apresuraba su paso. Aunque no era como si no estuviera tentado a tomar a "Bloody Rose" y lanzar un disparo al aire. Llegó al despacho del director, abrió la puerta la oficina estaba completamente vacía.

— Kiryuu-kun —Zero escuchó la suave voz de Wakawa a sus espaldas.

— ¿Que quieres Wakaba? —gruño el de ojos amatistas.

— Nada, en realidad… es solo que.

— ¿Quieres hablar de Yuuki? —pregunto de forma directa.

— Sí —musito—. Ella sigue siendo la misma —admitió Yori mientras miraba fijamente al cazador.

— Entremos —ordenó Zero.

Wakaba siguió a Zero, era lo normal después de todo para la mayoría de los estudiantes era un secreto la existencia de los vampiros. La mayoría de los alumnos olvido totalmente a los estudiantes de la clase nocturna. Solo unos pocos fueron aprobados por la sociedad de cazadores para conservar sus recuerdos.

— Wakaba, te considero una persona inteligente. Pero… ¡¿en qué demonios pensabas al asistir a una fiesta llena de vampiros?! —bufo molesto.

— Yuuki, sigue siendo exactamente la misma persona.

— Los vampiros son monstruos sedientos de sangre, es lo mismo.

Wakaba suspiro. En verdad Zero, era tan como decirlo.

— Eso no importa —respondió—. Zero, y si las cosas fueran al revés.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Si tu fueras el vampiro —le espetó.

Zero no dijo nada mientras Wakaba lo miraba seriamente.

— A veces no es suficiente el solo querer ver un lado de la moneda, Zero.

El de cabellos plateados no dijo nada, era irónico. De hecho el lo sabia. Yuuki aceptó al monstruo que él es.

Se escuchó de nuevo que la puerta se abría.

— ¡Yori-chan y Zero-rin! —exclamó alegremente el director mientras entraba—. ¡Me sorprende verlos aquí!

Zero de inmediato frunció el ceño. Cómo era posible que ese sujeto fuera bipolar y amnésico.

— Cross —el de ojos amatistas pronunció el nombre en tono serio—. ¡¿Debes estar bromeando?!

— Eh… ¿a qué te refieres Zero-kun?, es raro ver que mi lindo y adorable hijo venga a visitarme.

— Para empezar, tu me citaste en tu oficina —gruño.

Wakaba observó la escena que se mostraba frente a ella, solo faltaba Yuuki intentando mediar entre ambos hombres, no puedo evitar emitir una pequeña carcajada.

— Habla de una maldita vez Cross.

— Zero-kun —respondió indignado el director—. Trata de modular tu lenguaje, estas enfrente de una señorita.

— Ehh, no fastidies —gruño molesto el menor.

— Wakaba-chan, tendrás que disculpar el mal lenguaje de Kiryuu-kun, pero esta atravesando la etapa de rebeldia —asintió el director.

— No se preocupe, director —comentó la menor, después de todo conocía el lenguaje de Zero, a veces se preguntaba que era mejor, "Zero en completo mutismo o Zero soltando todos los impropios que conocía".

— Mi adorable hija, ya te hubiera dado un pisotón —aseguro Kaien.

— Wakaba-kun, tendrás que disculparnos, pero me gustaría hablar con Zero a solas.

La menor aprecio el cambio radical del director.

— Bueno, me retiro —comentó de forma educada—. **Con su permiso *2.**

Wakaba se retiró de la oficina, dejando a solos al par de hombres.

— ¿Donde estabas? —le despertó Zero.

— Fui a visitar a un amigo, recientemente despertó.

— Un sangre pura —dedujo el cazador.

— Sí —admitió—. Charle un poco con él, deberías visitarlo —sugirió.

— Sabes que no ire a no ser que sea una orden para eliminarlo —gruño.

— Luces perdido —comentó el mayor—. Una parte de tí parece negar todo. Zero, la vida sigue. Quieras o no tendrás que tomar partida en ella. Estás caminando en la oscuridad y eso me preocupa.

— ¡¿Tu que sabes?! —grito Zero molesto.

— Por que yo he caminado por ese sendero, he cometido demasiados errores.

— Si no tienes nada más que decir me voy —advirtió el cazador mientras tomaba el pomo de la puerta.

— Quiero que me acompañes a un lugar.

La mirada de Karin era severa.

— Si es otro de tus juegos.

— No, es algo serio.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones finales:**

En el manga se menciona que entre los sangre pura solo existen 8 familias Kuran, Ouri, Shirabuki , Hio, Hanadagi, Toma , y Shoto. Solo se conocen los nombre de siete familias,no se menciona nada de la octava familia.

 **Kuruizaki-hime*1:** Kuruizaki, significa flores que florecen fuera de temporada y Hime es el honorífico que hace referencia a princesa, quedando como "princesa de las flores que florecen fuera de temporada". Este es el apodo de Shizuka Hio.

Sobre los honoríficos, siento que en el caso de Kaien, el usa el honorífico de acuerdo a sus estado de ánimo o situación. Por eso verán a Kaien, pasar del chan, kun e incluso omitirá los honoríficos.

 **Con su permiso *2:** Por lo general se utiliza más el coloquial "con permiso", pero la forma correcta es "con su permiso".


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** en este momento no se me ocurre nada, de todos modos gracias por leer.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, amor lento, OoC (espero no caer mucho en eso pero quiero darle más énfasis a los personajes), Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.

Como siempre mi titulo spoiler, espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, pero puede haber.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** esto depende de inspiración-san, por lo general son de una a tres semanas. (Aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso).

* * *

 **Capítulo 06: Corazón.**

Los ojos de Zero se posaron en el lugar. Era la sede de la asociación de cazadores. Muy pocas veces él iba al lugar, solo para dejar reportes o cuando le asignaban misiones, si por el fuera prefería estar lo menos en ese lugar. No es que tuviera miedo, desde que iba se percató como muchos de los cazadores veteranos y algunos de los recién asignados lo miraban cierto temor y odio. En el edificio había un hombre, de inmediato se pecapto que el sujeto era un sangre pura. Observó al hombre de facciones delicadas y estilizadas, cabellera de color rubio platinado y ojos de color gris, tal vez azul metalico.

— Por un momento pensé que lo habías olvidado —comentó el vampiro con una voz familiar.

— Jaja, si estuve atendiendo un par de asunto murmuró.

Kaien volvió a cambiar de faceta.

— Y este es mi querido hijo, Zero-rin —comentó el hombre con tono infantil.

Zero gruño, mientras el vampiro pareció sonreír levemente ante las ocurrencias de Kaien.

— ¡¿Que demonios hace un sangre pura aquí?!

— Kiryuu-kun —Kaien cambio de tono de voz—. Estamos aquí en un asunto diplomático, y mas que nada para que Isaya-sama nos brinde su asesoría. Compórtate cazador Kiryuu.

Zero frunció el entrecejo. Isaya y Cross se encaminaron a la entrada, de inmediato el lugar reaccionó ante la presencia del vampiro, los guardias se acercaron ante la alerta emitida de la entrada principal.

— Esta bien —comentó Cross.

— Presidente —dijeron los hombres al ver a Kaien.

— No se preocupen, Isaya-sama me acompaña —comentó el cazador—. Antes de que lo olvide —hablo Cross mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su abrigo—. Tome esto Isaya-sama.

— ¿Qué es Cross-dono? —preguntó el vampiro al ver.

— Es un pase —murmuró el cazador—. Para que pueda ingresar a la asociación.

Kiryuu arrugó a un mas el entrecejo, —¡¿en qué carajos pensaba Cross?!—, solo los vampiro entraban a la asociación capturados, se estaba tomando muchas libertades.

Se adentraron al lugar, Zero observó como el vampiro y el cazador platicaban de forma amena, estaban comenzando a descender por las escaleras. Una extraña sensación lo embargo, sentía demasiado frío, y el no se consideraba una persona friolenta. Continuó caminando mientras metia sus manos a las bolsas de la gabardina. De pronto Cross abrió la puerta, ahora que lo pensaba él nunca había ido hasta los pisos subterráneos del lugar. Vio a un par de hombres, que de inmediato hicieron una reverencia ante Cross.

— Caballeros, podría salir unos minutos —pidió de forma amable el cazador.

— Sí, de hecho ya íbamos a salir a almorzar —informó uno de los hombres.

Zero miro que el hombre solo vestía una camiseta ligera de algodón, sin mangas. Estaban en los hornos, pero aun así no podía apartar la sensación de frío de su cuerpo. El grupo de más de quince hombres salió del lugar. Zero miro el lugar, era la primera vez que veía el horno. El vampiro se acercó de inmediato a ver el fuego.

— El metal madre —murmuró al ver el fuego.

— Sí —asintió Kaien con la cabeza—. Este es el origen de todas las armas anti vampiros.

El menor se acercó como si algo lo llamara. Observo las brasas del fuego, sus ojos de color amatista se quedaron mirando fijamente un punto en el horno. Había escuchado algunos de los rumores acerca del metal madre, y de como para tener la fuerza suficiente los humanos se comieron a un vampiro. Miro más a fondo, no estaba muy seguro de que era lo que estaba en el centro.

— El corazón de uno de nuestros ancestros —afirmó Isaya—. Pero… parece que se ha debilitado después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Corazón? —comentó Zero.

— Así es joven cazador, las armas anti vampiros están hechas a partir del corazón de un vampiro ancestro —aseguro Isaya—. De hecho es un hecho poco conocido fuera de la asociación de cazadores.

— Sí es un secreto… ¿cómo lo sabes? —interrogó Zero.

— Cross-dono pidio mi opinion, en cuanto llegamos me di cuenta de la presencia de este corazón, consumiéndose por el fuego y volviéndose a regenerar, el corazón de un sangre pura. Al parecer no durará más —afirmó el vampiro—. Esto es una desventaja, Kaien.

— Lo imagine —respondió Kaien mientras entrelaza sus manos—. Los cazadores estarán en desventaja sin armas.

El joven cazador observó el corazón, consumiéndose y volviendo a regenerarse.

— Hay alguna forma de arreglarlo —preguntó Kaein.

Isaya negó con la cabeza.

— No. Este corazón está por morir, me sorprende que haya funcionado por diez mil años. A pesar de que yo soy un sangre pura, no me puedo comparar con el poder de un vampiro ancestro. Esto complica las cosas Kaien, los sangre puras comenzarán a moverse —afirmó—. Primero fueron detenidos por el primer rey de los vampiros, después por sus descendientes. Pero el consejo y la asociación comenzaron a distorsionarlo todo. Me temo que se acercan tiempos oscuros.

"Tengo frío..."

El de ojos amatistas movió la cabeza, estaba seguro de haber escuchado la voz de aquella mujer.

— Kiryuu-kun, ¿ocurre algo? —pregunto Kaein al ver el rostro desconcertado de Zero.

— Eh… no es nada —aseguró.

"Eres un chico bueno..."

Zero miro el horno.

"Quiero descansar..."

El cazador trago en seco, mientras era observado por dos pares de ojos.

— Kiryuu-kun, parece que algo te preocupa —murmuró Isaya—. Debe ser por la presencia del ancestro.

— Estoy bien —musitó—. Solo necesito salir.

Sin aviso Zero salió, subió las escaleras. Y cuando llego afuera estaba a punto de golpearse.

— ¡¿En qué carajos pensaba?! —rumio Zero.

Estaba a punto de sacar el corazón del horno, no él desea sacar el corazón y liberarlo de su carga. Antes de darse cuenta sus ojos estaban anegados en lágrimas, sentía una profunda tristeza.

* * *

Isaya observó a Kaien.

— Habla de una buena vez Kaein.

— Acerca de que.

— No te hagas el desentendido —la voz del vampiro se torno seria—.Los sabes perfectamente bien.

— ¡Oh!, eso. Como bien sabes, primeros cazadores consumieron la sangre de un vampiro ancestro.

— Ve directo al punto.

— Más fuerza, más agilidad. Pero a diferencia de los vampiros, a pesar de disponer de una vida un poco más larga, no consumimos sangre. Se han dado un par de casos, ya sabes "vampiros sin colmillos". Claro que tú lo sabes, te conozco desde hace ciento veintitantos años.

— Él es un vampiro. No, no lo sé… me dio la sensación de que Kiryuu quería devorarme —confirmó Isaya.

— Bueno, aparte de los pocos vampiros sin colmillo en el largo linaje de los cazadores, también hay otro hecho destacable.

Los ojos de Isaya se abrieron de inmediato.

— No me digas que… cazadores gemelos.

— Sí.

— Continua —hablo Isaya.

— Después de mucho tiempo nacieron Kiryuu Zero y Kiryuu Ichiru, como era de suponerse cuando ambos gemelos estaban gestándose en el vientre de su madre, Zero absorbió parte de la vida y energía de su hermano menor, pero ambos lograron nacer. Desafortunadamente Ichiru falleció.

— Comprendo. La pregunta es ¿porque ahora?

— Bueno… —Kaien sonrió—. Me gustaría compartir contigo algunos datos.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** como siempre perdón por el que el capítulo sea pequeño, pero hay veces en que ya no puedo escribir por más que lo desee. Y con eso de que Inspiración-san se da a la fuga.

See you!

Gracias por leer!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** que puedo decir, este fic es como un rompecabezas, poco a poco se va armando.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, amor lento, OoC (espero no caer mucho en eso pero quiero darle más énfasis a los personajes), Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.

Como siempre mi titulo spoiler, espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, pero puede haber.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** esto depende de inspiración-san, por lo general son de una a tres semanas. (Aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso).

* * *

 **Capítulo 07: Culpable**

Kaname Kuran estaba hundido en sus pensamientos. Simulo que asintió con la cabeza, la verdad no le importaba mucho de qué hablaban los nuevos integrantes del consejo de vampiros. Algunos de los cuales estaban ahí simplemente esperando que eso los protegiera de la ira del sangre pura, no comprenden las metas del castaño. Pero haciendo memoria, en el tiempo que comenzaron a aparecer los primeros vampiros, existió un vampiro que ayudó a los humanos. Era cierto que sin la intervención de aquel ser ancestral los vampiros y los humanos habrían llegado a la extinción.

Los preciosos sangre pura.

Su invaluable sangre, era el motivo de muchas disputas.

Kaname se levantó de su asiento, de inmediato los miembros del consejo lo imitaron.

— Bien caballeros —hablo Kaname—. Es todo por hoy, proseguiremos con lo temas faltantes en la próxima reunión.

Kanama salió del lugar tan rapido, sentia que si seguía en ese lugar se sofocaria. Camino a pasos largos hasta que salió del lugar, Nagamichi Aidou ya lo esperaba en la entrada.

— Gracias por su duro trabajo, Kaname-sama —comentó el hombre rubio mientras hacía una leve referencia.

— Buen trabajo, Aidou-san —respondió el sangre pura ante de que subiera al auto.

El automóvil de color negro comenzó su camino. Kaname recargo su cabeza a un lado de la ventana. A veces se preguntaba si hacía lo correcto, el camino que había empezado hace tanto tiempo. Aun se preguntaba muchas cosas.

"¿Porque sigo en pie?"

"¿Qué es lo que quiero?"

En un principio cuando inició su viaje no tenía un rumbo fijo.

Solo camino y continuó caminando sin ningún motivo. No recordaba mucho de sus progenitores, recordaba vagamente el lugar en donde vivió, tenía riquezas y se esforzaba por hacer la vida de los humanos más sencilla con algunos de sus inventos.

Pero él no era humano, algunas veces se alimentaba de la sangre humana, sin consumirla de forma directa se los donadores, él sabía lo que ocasionaba su mordida en los humanos. La muerte o criaturas que se perdían en la adicción a la sangre. Y entonces todo empezo, los humanos temerosos de su existencia lo despojaron de sus posesiones y de su hogar él no había dicho nada. Tal vez era un tonto, —por no quejarse, por no pelear—. A pesar de esos pensamiento que de vez en cuando lo asaltaban no se quejaba. Y entonces sin hogar, sin rumbo comenzó su viaje a ninguna parte.

Vago. Cuánto tiempo. En realidad no le importaba, los terrenos cubiertos de arena. Los lugares deshabitados. Al borde del abismo, y sin recordar cómo es que lo llamaban. —Su propio nombre no tenía ninguna importancia—. Olvido…

Y después… la conoció a ella. Un ser igual a él. Un ser tan grácil, el primer destello en su vida rodeada de oscuridad.

Aun lo recordaba como si fuera ayer. Un ser igual a él, con sus mismos ideales.

— Estoy buscando a personas como nosotros —le habia mencionado aquella mujer.

Claro que en aquel entonces aún no eran denominados como vampiros.

El claramente sabía que no eran humanos.

Al auto se detuvo y entonces la puerta fue abierta por el chofer, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— Kaname-sama —llamó el hombre vestido de traje negro.

— Gracias por tu trabajo —agradeció el sangre pura mientras comenzaba a ingresar a la mansión de los Kuran.

Se detuvo antes de entrar a su hogar, miró la amplia casa de color blanco. Recientemente el lugar había estado en remodelaciones. Miro la araña que estaba en la telaraña. Sonrió, Sara-sama aun era muy ingenua si pensaba que en su hogar iba a comenzar a mostrar señales de sus verdaderos planes. En cuanto abrió la puerta vio que estaban en el recibidor Yuuki y Hanabusa.

— ¡Bienvenido onii-sama! —fue el recibimiento de la menor.

Kaname observó a Yuuki. Era la misma mirada que tenía cuando era más pequeña. Debido a lo ocurrido con Rido, Haruka y Juuri decidieron mantener en secreto la existencia de Yuuki.

Yuuki, y su pequeña mano. Aun recordaba cuando ella de bebé, sostuvo uno de sus dedos y eso marcó el segundo atisbo de luz en su vida.

— Gracias por venir a recibirme, Yuuki, Hanabusa —comentó el castaño.

Esta vez terminara, lo que empezó hace diez mil años.

* * *

"CULPABLE..."

Zero recargo su cabeza en el árbol. Así era como se sentía… su vida no era otra cosa más que un sin fin de interminables sentimientos de culpa.

Se puso de pie, tenía años desde la última vez que había estado en ese lugar. Debido al oficio de sus padres, era normal que se mudaron de casa constantemente. Ahora que lo pensaba era un poco extraño, tal vez se debía al temor de sus padres a que hirieron a sus hijos. La casa no había cambiado en mucho tiempo, parecía deshabitada y bastante descuidada.

El único lugar al que solo podían ingresar los cazadores de la familia Kiryuu. Abrió la puerta y miró el lugar cubierto de polvo, pero todo seguía igual que la última vez que había estado ahí.

Al parecer no había sido el único que había visitado aquel lugar. Miro que sobre la mesa estaba un sobre blanco.

"Ichiru."

El sobre estaba completamente en blanco. No había sellos y por supuesto no aparecia el nombre del destinatario. Pero siendo el último descendiente de la familia Kiryuu, solo él podía ser el destinatario. Abrió el sobre. De alguna forma se imaginaba que el remitente de aquella carta era Ichiru.

Reconoció al instante la letra de Ichiru.

 _ **Zero:**_

 _ **Posiblemente pensamos lo mismo al venir a este lugar. No sé si algun dia vengas, pero tengo la certeza de que vendrás. Si estas leyendo esta carta es porque posiblemente no sabes que camino seguir. Solo te dire esto Zero, yo tome mis propias decisiones. Así que no te culpes. Desde el fondo aunque sabía que la sangre de Shizuka-sama me ayudaba a combatir la debilidad de mi cuerpo, sabía que tarde o temprano moriría. Ellas se negó rotundamente a convertirse en un vampiro, e intuyo que fue porque no soportaría el cambio. Posiblemente a tí te regalo la desesperación, y a mi un par extra de años de vida. Solo puedo decirte que Shizuka-sama tuvo sus razones.**_

 _ **Mi ultimo deseo Zero, es que vivas como quieras… nunca te odie.**_

Zero releyó la carta nuevamente. El tampoco era capaz de odiar a Ichiru. Pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera culpable. No había podido salvar a Ichiru. Comenzó a subir las escaleras, recordó que la ultimas vez que había estado en este lugar sus padres aún estaban vivos, e Ichiru y él no tendrían más de siete años. Conocía el lugar a la perfección, miró con cierta nostalgia aquella habitación. Vio las camas infantiles, posiblemente si quisiera dormir en ese lugar no lo lograria. Aun así se recostó en la pequeña cama que se encontraba en la izquierda, miro el techo. Se sentía relajado. Y entonces tuvo un pensamiento…

— Aquellos días que no volverán.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó en aquella posición, mirando el techo. Es más ni siquiera se percató de que se había dormido hasta que a su vista estaba de nuevo ese lugar desolado. Camino, era posible que en algún punto despertara.

Nunca había sido capaz de recordar sus sueños, es más eso era raro. Es más´se sentía escéptico al respecto.

— Así que estás aquí de nuevo —comentó.

Zero no necesitaba darse la vuelta para darse cuenta de que era la mujer de la capucha.

— ¿Quien eres?

— Yo, eso no es importante —admitió la mujer—. Pero se podría decir que estas viendo mis recuerdos.

— Espera, por que yo sería capaz de ver tus recuerdos.

La mujer observo a Zero.

— Frunces demasiado el ceño —comentó mientras lo miraba—. Entonces, si llegaste hasta aquí es porque necesitas algo. Tienes la mirada de estar perdido. Pero sobretodo te sientes culpable.

— Yo.

— Acompáñame —pidió la mujer—. Tal vez mi pasado no sea lo más interesante, pero al parecer buscas respuestas.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** Creo que se me ha hecho un hábito dejar el capitulo en la parte mas importante, perdón, Inspiración-san se va y hasta a mi me deja intrigada.

 **Silent Miut** , estoy respondiendo en este momento tu review por inbox.

 **Sakusaku** , gracias por tu review, lo dejo contestado aquí :)

 **Hello Sakusaku :**  
Thank you very much for reading this story , and as for your questions will be solved gradually with each chapter.

See you!

PS: help me with my English translator hopefully improve it .

Hola Sakusaku:

Muchas gracias por leer esta historia, y en cuanto a tus preguntas se irán resolviendo poco a poco con cada capítulo.

Nos vemos!

PD: me ayude con el traductor mi ingles espero mejorarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** que puedo decir, este fic es como un rompecabezas, poco a poco se va armando.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, amor lento, OoC (espero no caer mucho en eso pero quiero darle más énfasis a los personajes), Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.

Como siempre mi titulo spoiler, espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, pero puede haber.

 **Agradecimientos:** a Sakusaku, Silent Miut y a Desire Nemesis, gracias por sus bellos reviews.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** esto depende de inspiración-san, por lo general son de una a tres semanas. (Aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso).

* * *

 **Capítulo 08: Alma**

Zero miró con desconfianza a la vampiresa, de pronto ella comenzó a caminar, su paso era lento y casi felino. De pronto ya no estaban en aquel lugar árido y desolado, ahora estaba observando un bosque completamente cuyo follaje era entre veraniego y otoñal, vio un casa alejada de la del resto de las demás. Cuando vio que la vampiresa comenzó a caminar en dirección a ese lugar él la siguió, dentro de la casa estaba una familia con una niña. La niña tenía alrededor de un año, su cabello aún era corto. A él le llamo la atencion el color plateado del cabello de la infante y los ojos de color amatista.

— Son los recuerdos de mi infancia —dijo la vampiresa como si leyera los pensamientos del cazador.

El cazador no comento nada, y siguió observando la escena. Al parecer aquella niña pequeña está gateando cuando con esfuerzo comenzó a ponerse de pie en sus dos piernas, los padres miraron con una mezcla de asombro y felicidad las acciones de su hija. La niña comenzó a dar un par de pasos; pero antes de que alcanzara los brazos de algunos de sus padres tropezo y cayo. De inmediato los padres de la menor se colocaron a su lado.

Zero observó como aquel par de personas levantaron a la menor, al parecer únicamente se había lastimado la rodilla, se veía un leve corte del cual brotaba sangre, pero la herida comenzó a sanar sin dejar ningún rastro. Los padres estaban atónitos, pero no le dieron importancia a aquel hecho.

— Tus padres.

— Mis padres eran humanos —respondió la vampiresa—. Ellos siempre supieron que yo no era exactamente humana, pero aun asi ellos me amaban. En ese entonces los humanos no sabían mucho de nosotros. Yo nací de padres humanos. Comía y bebía la comida que ellos me daban. Pero esto solo fue posible mientras era pequeña, ya que cuando un vampiro es un infante.

— No se alimenta de sangre. Si no de la energía vital.

— Fue alrededor de los quince años cuando comenzó a surgir mi deseo por la alimentarme de sangre.

Zero vio cómo pasó el tiempo, miraba el avanzar del tiempo, pero había algo que lo sorprendía. A pesar del paso de las estaciones, el lugar se mantenía atrapado en ese clima veraniego-otoñal.

— El clima —susurro Zero para sí mismo.

— No habia primavera —respondió la mujer—. El clima era difícil de tratar, veranos calurosos, otoño demasiados fríos e inviernos congelantes se rotaban, pero la primavera nunca llegaba. Algunos pensaban que era una maldición.

El cazador de pronto vio el tumulto de aldeanos acercarse a la casa de aquella familia. Empezaron a escucharse las protestas.

— Desde que ese monstruo nació, la primavera no llega a este lugar —era la queja de uno de los aldeanos, el tono era curioso y a la vez temeroso.

— Hay que deshacerse de ella, he visto cómo sus ojos se tornan rojos.

— ¡ES UN DEMONIO! —aseguro la voz aguda de una mujer.

Dentro de interior de la casa, estaban los únicos tres integrantes del hogar.

— **Yua*1**.

Este nombre le llamó la atención al cazador.

— Yua, debes huir de aquí —aseguró la voz del padre.

— Pero… yo…quiero estar aquí, porque debo irme, porque los aldeanos siempre me han odiado. No soy un monstruo.

— No eres un monstruo, Yua —afirmó el padre con voz conciliadora.

— Eres nuestra amada hija. Por eso debes irte de este lugar.

— Pero, no puedo dejarlos aquí.

— Por favor —imploró el padre—. Yua, debes vivir.

De pronto el lugar se torno en solo oscuridad.

— ¿Que ocurrio despues? —pregunto Zero.

— Mis padres fueron asesinados —respondió—. A pesar de ser criaturas más frágiles que yo, ellos me protegieron. Yo nunca condene a los humanos por los actos de unos pocos. Durante algún tiempo pensé en regresar y matarlos. Pero eso no es lo hubieran deseado mis padres, ellos querían que viviera. Decidí buscar a seres como yo, que me comprendieran, que no se dañan e hirieron, que sus ojos se tornaran de carmesí, y sobretodo que me comprendieran.

Zero observó aquel paisaje desértico.

— Y el gran cambio climático afectó a los humanos. Ellos al ser seres frágiles, comenzaron a morir. En parte eso fue lo que comenzó, como podría decirse, una evolución en los humanos, que se dio a conocer como "Vampiros".

Zero escuchaba las palabras de aquella mujer.

— Es ridículo —le espetó—. Los vampiros son monstruos.

— Viste mis recuerdos. Viste a mis padres. Nosotros somos humanos que fueron señalados como aberraciones, monstruos. Empecé a descubrir a más seres como yo. Estuve buscando durante algunos años.

Zero observo el paisaje desértico, y entonces vio la figura de un hombre. Vio como Yua se acercaba al desconocido. Zero abrió los ojos de la impresión, aquel ser era idéntico a Kuran. Claro, solo que las facciones de este individuo eran un poco más adultas, oscila entre los veinticinco años su apariencia, ojos de color borgoña, y el cabello castaño un poco más largo y rizado.

Vio como la encapuchada se acercó a aquel vampiro.

— Estoy buscando a personas como nosotros.

Se escuchó como el hombre sonrió.

— Nosotros no somos humanos —le espetó.

— Mi nombre es Yua, ¿cual es el tuyo?

— ¿nombre? —dijo extrañado el vampiro—. Hace mucho tiempo que lo olvide.

— Kaname —asintió la mujer ante sus palabras.

— ¿Kaname? —musito extrañado.

— Puedes usar ese nombre, es el nombre de mi pueblo natal —añadió la mujer—. No importa si lo usas o lo olvidas —comentó.

El sujeto se puso de pie. Y ambos seres se miraron a los ojos.

— Ese sujeto —musito Kiryuu.

— Kaname —le recalcó la mujer.

— Es el ancestro de los Kuran.

— ¿Kuran? —inquirió la mujer mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—. Ambos continuamos en busca de más vampiros. Pero no eran lo que nosotros esperábamos, muchos solo veían a los seres humanos como alimento. Muchos solo mataban a los humanos. Durante algunos años estuvimos alejados aquellos seres. Kaname, buscaba la forma de morir. Durante uno de sus experimentos, se dio cuenta de que había algo que era capaz de matarnos.

— El corazón —respondió sin pensarlo Zero.

— Exacto. Fue por accidente que Kaname descubrió que el corazón de un vampiro, no era normal, de alguna forma con el corazón se podía crear algo que era capaz de eliminar a un vampiro. Durante algún tiempo vivimos en paz, pero, debido al cambio climático, los humanos comenzaron a perecer, los sobrevivientes eran cazados por los vampiros. La situación se tornó distinta, ya que en ese momento los vampiros tenían una meta, esclavizar a la humanidad, convirtiéndolos en siervos.

Zero vio como estaban hablando Yua y Kaname. El rostro de la vampireza se mostraba calmado.

— Es el momento de intervenir —añadió Yua.

— Si esto sigue así, no habrá más humanos —respondió Kaname.

Yua se subió en un caballo, durante un segundo pensó en "Lirio Blanco", esa yegua era igual de majestuosa, y de crin blanco puro al igual que Lirio.

— Eres un buen chico —aseguro Yua mientras se inclinaba.

Zero vio el ligero y fugaz beso.

— Cada quien se encargará de su parte.

Con esas palabras Yua, salió a galope, dejando atrás a Kaname.

Zero vio esa escena, algo nostalgica.

Era una despedida.

De pronto vio como aquella vampiresa descendió de su corcel, y tocó a la puerta. Al abrirla vio unas personas. De inmediato los humanos intentarón asesinarla.

— No vengo aquí con la intención de pelear con ustedes —afirmó Yua—. Yo quiero ayudarlos.

— y… ¿por que confiaremos en ti?

— Porque yo se como pueden matar a los vampiros —comentó Yua.

— Eso es mentira, si existiera tal cosa, ¿porque no les dirías?

— Porque quiero proteger a los humanos.

Aquel grupo de hombres y mujeres a regañadientes y con suma desconfianza aceptó la ayuda de aquella desconocida. Zero vio cómo aquella mujer les dio a beber de su propia sangre.

— ¿Donde funden el metal para sus armas? —pregunto.

Un joven la guio. Yua observó el fuego, y sin pensarlo ella se arrancó el corazón y lo arrojó a las fuego. Los espectadores estaban sin palabras.

— Con mi corazón, serán capaces de crear armas que destruyan vampiros —musito, su voz era suave, con un toque de agonía—. Ayuden a Kaname —pido con su último aliento antes de que sus ojos se cerraran de forma definitiva.

El cuerpo de la vampireza se tambaleó hacia atrás, y uno de aquellos hombres la sostuvo, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

Zero, está un tanto incrédulo. Aquella vampiresa era el origen del metal madre.

El sacrificio. El origen de los cazadores, vio cómo aquellos hombres y mujeres con sumo respeto y un toque de agradecimiento colocaron el cuerpo de aquella que se suponia que debia ser su enemigo en una mesa.

— Espera, tu… eres, espera… ¿por que diablos estas en mis sueños?

— Como te lo dije, este lugar no es un sueños, es el mundo de mis recuerdos. Tal vez es porque la sangre que bebieron los cazadores era mía, o eres la reencarnación de mi alma.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** oh, me costó horrores esta cap, que es mega spoiler del manga, pero bueno de alguna forma lo que más me costó fue bautizar a la vampiresa encapuchada.

Yua: Significado de Yua. Del japonés yu "empatía, unión" y a "amor, afecto". Chiho: Significado de Chiho. Nombre de origen japonés que significa: cien espigas de trigo.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Hello Sakusaku:**  
Well, I think that's the beauty of google translator , thank you very much for reading the fic. I mention what more chapters Argos will try but do not promise much, sometimes I run out of ideas and enter a lock U_U

Turning to Kaname and Zero, hopefully in next chapters have more interaction , as the difficult without doubt is a doubt Zero.

Thanks for reading and for taking the time to leave me a comment , I admit that when I saw your first stay with reviews face is in English , I hope the meaning is not lost in translating the translator .

 **Hola Silent Miut:**

Que te puedo decir, Inspiración-san, es malvada, jaja te agradecería que la encadenamos XD va y viene a conveniencia, por eso esta vez me tarde actualizando, lamento no manejar un día fijo para actualización, pero es que me resiento cuando tengo un día en específico a veces no más no escribo ni dos líneas.

See you!

Gracias por leer y comentar!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** que puedo decir, este fic es como un rompecabezas, poco a poco se va armando.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, amor lento, OoC (espero no caer mucho en eso pero quiero darle más énfasis a los personajes), Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.

 **Notas iniciales:** Como siempre mi titulo spoiler, espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, pero puede haber.

Esta vez, según yo me apresure, al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir en el capítulo nueve, solo sabía el título del cap.

 **Agradecimientos:** a Sakusaku, Desire Nemesis, Pansy876 y Carstairs-SuJuEXO gracias por sus bellos reviews. También a laprimaprima, mar snape, sapphir13, Kekeh, NamikazeMia Solaryss, ackerman-chan, kiki8o, kothaax3, marinneluka y a maya90 por añadir el fic a favoritos, y también a los followers de esta historia Alanna Darkfeather, Kekeh, Muusikat, NamikazeMia, Silent Miut, Solaryss, leah black malfoy, marinneluka, maya90 y a toritoto.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** esto depende de inspiración-san, por lo general son de una a tres semanas. (Aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso).

* * *

 **Capítulo 09: El inicio de la telaraña**

— Espera, tu… eres, espera… ¿por que diablos estas en mis sueños?

— Como te lo dije, este lugar no es un sueño, es el mundo de mis recuerdos. Tal vez es porque la sangre que bebieron los cazadores era mía, o eres la reencarnación de mi alma —conjeturo la vampiresa.

Zero abrió la boca, se encontraba atónito ante las posibilidades que le explicaba Yua. Para empezar él no era una persona supersticiosa, es más si el cazador pudiera decir algo, le diría —ESTÁS COMPLETAMENTE LOCA—. Llevó de inmediato su mano derecha a su cabeza.

— Parece que no te gustaron mis respuestas —habló en tono sutil la vampiresa—. Durante mucho tiempo he podido ver la lucha interminable entre humanos y vampiros, ya sabes mi corazón esta en pequeña cantidad en cada una de las armas. A este paso, mi corazón morirá antes de completar los objetivos de Kaname y los míos.

— NO. Creeré en la última parte de tus respuestas. Pero aun así es cierto que tú corazón esta a punto de morir —comentó Zero—. Si esto sigue así, no habrá forma de detener a los vampiros —admitió el cazador con pesar.

— La verdadera amenaza son los sangre pura —musitó Yua—. Zero. Si hay alguien capaz de ayudarte debe ser Kaname —afirmó la vampiresa.

— Nunca le pediría ayuda a un vampiro —respondió con desprecio.

— Aunque digas eso, no puedes hacer todo tú solo. Aquellos cazadores los sabían y por ello aceptaron mi ayuda.

* * *

 **Residencia de la familia Hio…**

Sara observó el majestuoso estilo de la casa, sumamente japonés e imponente. Cada detalle, cada acabado e incluso el jardín lleno de flores de cerezo le daban al lugar un aspecto encantador. Sara caminó con paso firme, vio que ya estaban algunos de los sirvientes esperando su llegada. A pesar de ser un lugar sumamente hermoso, este lugar parecía "una jaula". No podía decir que había conocido a Shizuka a fondo, solo la vio en un par de ocasiones, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo la primogénita de la familia Hio permanecía encerrada.

De inmediato reconoció a Hio Sakura, la misma tonalidad de ojos que la difunta Shizuka, solo que su cabello era de color negro. No era raro ver a los integrantes de la familia Hio utilizar vestimentas japonesas.

— Buenas tardes, ha pasado bastante tiempo, Sakura-sama —saludo Sara, siguiendo lo lineamientos, ya que Sakura a pesar de ser su igual en estatus, era mayor a ella.

— Ha pasado bastante tiempo, Sara —respondió la mujer el saludo mientras le indicaba con la mano que ingresará en el lugar.

Sara ingreso dentro del lugar, seguida de cerca por Takuma.

Cuando llegaron a la sala, estilo oriental, Sara se sentó en el sofá mientra Takuma se mantenía de pie.

— Sakura-sama, me sorprende ver una sala en su hogar.

— Oh, vamos Sara, se que no viniste a este lugar para hablar de mi sala —le espetó la vampiresa.

— Es cierto, antes que nada quiero ofrecer el pésame, por lo ocurrido con **Kuruizaki-hime**.

La mirada de Sakura permanecía serena, era como si no le afectará en lo absoluto las palabras de Sara.

— Ella era una criatura caprichosa —comento Sakura—, pero no me sorprende que haya muerto.

Takuma sentía la tensión en el ambiente, ninguna de las dos vampiresas caería en la provocación de la otra.

— Supongo que debido a lo que ocurrió con el concejo, y con la muerte de Rido-sama. Es el momento de reorganizar a los vampiros —añadió Sara.

A decir verdad, Sara esperaba una actitud pasiva de parte de Sakura. Era típico y común que los sangre puras fueran tan tranquilos, eran como muertos vivientes, que solo viven sin ninguna voluntad, por el hecho de seguir viviendo y con el anhelo de morir, pero sin ser capaces de cometer suicidio.

— Los Kuran… —musitó Sakura—. Su noble casa.

Era algo normal que entre las nobles casas de los sangre puras, existiera un respeto en particular a la familia Kuran. En especial porque uno de aquellos vampiros se había convertido en el "Rey".

— Su noble casa, fue la que mató a Shizuka-sama —comentó Sara—. Sakura-sama, sabes tan bien como yo que los Kuran son los único vampiros que pueden utilizar armas anti vampiros —añadió la rubia—. Pero aun así, no harás nada. Solo te quedaras como un simple espectador. El orden que impuso, Kaname-sama haces diez mil años esta llegando a su fin.

— El aun sigue durmiendo —comentó Sakura—. Que harás, aun no te das cuenta, Sara. Se aproxima una pelea entre sangre puras, yo solo veré en que termina.

— Al final de cuentas solo importa la determinación —afirmó Sara—. No estoy pidiendo que me apoye de forma directa. Solo necesito algo que usted no va a necesitar —afirmó la rubia—. Quiero la posibilidad de igualar el tablero.

— ¿Qué harás?, me intrigan tus palabras, Sara. Pero estas olvidándote de los cazadores.

— Ellos no serán problema —afirmó Sara—. Después de todo, pronto no serán capaces de seguir fabricando sus preciadas armas.

Sakura sonrió. Sara le regreso la misma sonrisa.

* * *

Abrió los ojos, a decir verdad se sentia agotado. Vio que por la cortina de su habitación se colaba un pequeño rayo de luz solar. Se puso de pie, y se dio cuenta que estaba empapado en sudor. Su instinto le pedía sangre. Tanta que no podía evitar que sus ojos se tornaron rojos.

No recordaba la razón por la que se había dormido, es más había perdido la noción del tiempo. Recordaba vagamente el sueño, que había tenido, en su opinión todo era una ridiculez, pero aun así no lo descartaba completamente.

El cazador comenzó a caminar, antes de abandonar el lugar de forma definitiva vio como en uno de los estantes estaba un libro, sintió el impulso de tomar aquel libro. Por mera curiosidad miró el título, solo que el contenido no era lo que esperaba. Era un álbum repleto de fotos, fotos de Ichiru y él de pequeños, fotos de su padres.

No pudo hojear el libro, y lo cerró de inmediato. De pronto vio una foto que había atraído su atención, era una foto vieja, lucia desgastada y en ella se observaba claramente a Kaien en compañía de dos personas, — Yuuki—, pensó de inmediato el cazador.

"NO", Zero desecho de inmediato el pensamiento. Aquella mujer era idéntica a Yuuki, pero su cabello lucía distinto y lo mismo aplicaba para la ropa, además sus facciones se mostraban serias con un toque de madurez en su rostro.

Con cierta duda, en su interior el joven de cabellos plateados tomó la foto y la guardó en el bolsillo de su gabardina. Cuando salió de se topó con la silueta de Kaien.

— Cross —musito el cazador al ver al contrario.

— Kiryuu-kun, supuse que estarías en este lugar —comunicó el mayor.

— Ahora que lo pienso, siempre he tenido una extraña sensación acerca de ti —masculló el menor.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kaien mientras sonreía.

— Me refiero al hecho de que siempre te vistes como un viejo.

— Oh, Kiryuu-kun. Supongo que has escuchado que me llaman el vampiro sin colmillos —informó Cross—. Ese apodo no se debe al simple hecho de que soy considerado el cazador más fuerte, existe otra razón —musitó—. Se debe —comento Kaien mientras se quitaba sus anteojos, dejando ver aquella mirada afilada.

Zero observó al hombre de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos de color **hazel*1** , por lo general Kaien mantenía sus ojos detrás de esos lentes, era confuso ver aquellos ojos tomar distintas tonalidades, pero generalmente aquellos ojos eran de tonalidad dorada.

— A que he vivido doscientos años —admitió Kaien—. No, si lo que te preguntas es que soy un vampiro, no lo soy, ya que no tengo el impulso de beber sangre.

Zero miró a aquel sujeto.

— Uh, a habido durante todo este tiempo una serie de cazadores que nacían simplemente así. No somos vampiros, pero tampoco entramos en el rango de humanos, ya sabes, incluso los cazadores tienen más resistencia y somos longevos, alrededor de cien años supongo que es el tiempo de vida de un cazador.

— Wow —respondió con sarcasmo—. ¿Cómo encontraste este lugar?

— Solo lo imagine, no se si lo recuerdes. Ichiru y tú tendrían alrededor de tres años. La asociación de cazadores me envió a investigarlos, era claro que tú posees todo el potencial para ser un cazador al contrario de Ichiru que nació una salud débil. Anteriormente los casos en los que se dieron notificación del posible nacimientos de gemelos, terminaron en la pérdida de los dos bebés. Pero en el caso de los gemelos de la familia Kiryuu, ambos nacieron.

Zero apretó los puños.

— No me has dicho nada que no sepa —gruño Zero.

Kaien miro a Zero a los ojos.

— Bueno, si tuviera que decirlo en palabras simples, se podría decir que yo sobrevivi a la maldición de los gemelos —pronunció Kaien.

Zero observó al hombre.

— Yo devoré a mi hermano, mientras estábamos en el vientre de mi madre —confesó.

La mirada de Kaien Cross era completamente seria y honesta a la vez.

— En caso de que sea verdad, porque no hay ningún registro —exigió saber Kiryuu.

— No es algo que sea conocido públicamente, Kiryuu-kun. Regresando al tema anterior, en este lugar los conocí a Ichiru y a tí, estaba nevando, recuerdo claramente verlos a ambos jugando con la nieve.

— Espera. Tú… tú fuiste el que nos sacó aquella foto —comentó Zero.

— Pensé que lo habías olvidado. Pero si fui yo. Yagari también estaba aquí.

— ¿Porque me dices todo esto?

— No lo sé, tal vez nostalgia —admitió el cazador.

* * *

 **Mansión de la familia Kuran…**

Yuuki suspiraba por milésima vez, a pesar de que Kaname no mencionara nada, ella se sentía inquieta. Muchas veces el mayor de los Kuran le ocultaba los detalles, cosas que según Kaname —insignificantes—. Algunas veces se daba cuenta de que la mirada de su hermano se tornaba nostálgica. Ella sabía que Kaname no era ningún príncipe azul, como pensaba cuando era pequeña. Aún así, incluso si Kaname estaba lleno de pecados, sin importar cuales fueran ella esperaba el día en que Kaname le dijera algo, o como mínimo ya no estuviera en la ignorancia. El mundo no era tan sencillo.

Ella había tomado la decisión de apoyar a su hermano.

Incluso si las manos amables y gentiles de Kaname estaba manadas de sangre.

Cuando abandonaron la academia Cross, aun recordaba aquella mirada triste de su hermano, era la primera vez que Kaname se había sincerado. Aun recordaba el rostro de su hermano cuando este le confesó que había asesinado al consejo de vampiros.

A pesar de ello, aún no era suficiente. Kaname no le decía mucho. Kaname le ocultaba secretos, tal vez era egoísta pedirle a Kaname explicaciones, a pesar de que la entristecía ver el rostro del mayor triste.

— YUUKI-SAMA —se escuchó la voz de Aidou.

La castaña regreso a la realidad.

— Jeje, perdón. Idol-senpai —dijo la castaña.

— Yuuki-sama, debe comportarse —la reprendió levemente el rubio—. Si sigue distrayéndose en sus clases de esa manera, no avanzaremos nada. Además, soy Aidou, no Idol —le espetó.

— Lo siento, es que a veces se me escapa el mote, que te pusieron las alumnas de la clase diurna.

— Yuuki-sama, compórtese —dijo Aidou mientras suspiraba.

— Aún sigue siendo escalofriante que me llames con ese honorífico —comentó la castaña.

Aidou cerró los ojos. A veces se le olvidaba que tenía bajo su tutela a la princesa de la familia Kuran, es decir, Yuuki a pesar de ser una vampiresa sangre pura, como decirlo, era completamente distinta a los demás sangre puras.

— Debemos retomar las lecciones, ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo —añadió Aidou mientras agarraba la libreta en la que Yuuki estaba resolviendo unos ejercicios.

Aidou analizó los ejercicios que previamente le había dejado resolver a la castaña.

— Yuuki-sama, podría explicarme por que no hay ni un solo ejercicio resuelto —farfulló Aidou.

— Eh, yo.

— Nada de excusas Yuuki-sama, tendré que ser más estricto a partir de ahora.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Hazel*1:** Ojos color avellana se deben a una combinación de la dispersión de Rayleigh y una cantidad moderada de melanina en la capa de borde anterior del iris. Los ojos Hazel menudo parecen cambiar de color de un color marrón a verde. Aunque avellana consiste sobre todo en marrón y verde, el color dominante en el ojo puede ser de oro marrón / o verde. Así es como muchas personas confunden ojos avellana sea ámbar y viceversa. Esto puede a veces producir un iris multicolores, es decir, un ojo que es marrón claro / ámbar cerca de la pupila y el carbón vegetal o verde oscuro en la parte exterior del iris (o viceversa) cuando se observa bajo la luz solar.

 **Notas finales:** Actualice rápidamente, la última vez cuando vi ya era sábado por eso me propuse actualizar antes del viernes, y de alguna forma lo logre, aunque no fue tan rápido como quería ya que estamos a Jueves. Debo admitir que el tiempo no me rinde, al principio solo tenia un par de líneas, pero no tenía nada en concreto para el cap. Hasta que Inspiración-san llego, y esto se puso en marcha. Que puedo decir, me agrada Sara, jaja es mas amo Vampire Knight, y siendo sincera a pesar de que me gusto la trama, siento que Hino Matsuri-sensei tenía más que ofrecer de cada uno de sus personajes, pero bueno.

Respecto a Kaein, lo último ni yo me lo esperaba (se lo tenía bien guardadito), este capítulo debió llamarse revelaciones, pero me gusto el título que ya tenía fijado al inicio. Lo único que puedo decir, es que ni yo se que va a pasar en este fic.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **Sasusaku:** Sasusaku Hi , I can give thanks for the support, I'll see where he got time to update , but this week when I was already jueve and had no three written lines . Returning to Yua , since I saw the manga, I told myself hooded vampire looks like Zero.  
Moreover, if we take into account that only Kuran are the only vampires who have been seen using anti-vampire weapons, and presto . And frame I had , I must auque admit waits until the sleeve VK end , the idea already had Written from three years ago , fortunately I found the pilot chapter in the confines of my computer , and when I reread I said , you have to publish. Thanks for reading, nice weekend!

See you !

 **Desire Nemesis:** Hola Desire, juro que cuando vi tu comentario anterior a este, dije, Oh My Kat!, ya que no me gusta dar spoilers :) pero bueno, eres demasiado perspicaz, ami el manga me gusta por su dibujo, siento que Matsuri-sensei es muy estilizada a la hora de dibujar a sus personajes *-*. Sin más que añadir por el momento, nos leemos en el capítulo 9.

See you!

 **Pansy876:** Hola Pansy, que puedo decir, debo admitir que tenía esta historia guardada, ya que había escrito el capítulo piloto hace como tres años, pero debido a un par de cosas, apenas la pude retomar. En cuanto al amor lento, que te puedo decir, yo tambien ya quiero que se amen, pero les va a tomar su tiempo. Jaja, no es por nada, pero debemos entender que ellos precisamente no se toleran (de momento). Y se me haría raro escribir que se amen sin ningún fundamento válido. En cuanto al MPREG, oh si,i va ha haber a futuro (que te puedo decir amo el mpreg).

See you!

 **Carstairs-SuJuEXO:** Hola Carstairs-SuJuEXO, gracias por el apoyo, de hecho ahora que lo mencionas, qué rápido ocho capítulos, este pequeño fic ha ido creciendo. Lamento haberte dejado en esa parte, pero me llego un bloque, a decir verdad ni yo se que va a pasar en este fic, los capítulos se escriben solos. (Que más me gustaría a mí, pero juro que toman su propio sendero). Gracias, espero que te guste la continuación.

See you!


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** que puedo decir, este fic es como un rompecabezas, poco a poco se va armando.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, amor lento, OoC (espero no caer mucho en eso pero quiero darle más énfasis a los personajes), Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.

Como siempre mi titulo spoiler, espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, pero puede haber.

Esta vez, según yo me apresure, al principio no tenía ni idea de lo que iba a ocurrir en el capítulo nueve, solo sabía el título del cap.

 **Agradecimientos:** a ackerman-chan y a Desire Nemesis gracias por sus bellos reviews . También a laprimaprima, mar snape, sapphir13, Kekeh, NamikazeMia Solaryss, ackerman-chan, kiki8o, kothaax3, marinneluka y a maya90 por añadir el fic a favoritos, y también a los followers de esta historia Alanna Darkfeather, Kekeh, Muusikat, NamikazeMia, Silent Miut, Solaryss, leah black malfoy, marinneluka, maya90 y a toritoto.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** esto depende de inspiración-san, por lo general son de una a tres semanas. (Aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso).

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Charla.**

Kaien y Zero caminaban de regreso a la academia Cross. No era exactamente lo más espectacular, ni lo más normal sin embargo ahí se encontraban, entonces Zero recordó la foto que había vista previamente.

— Cross, ¿qué significa esto? —gruño el menor mientras le mostraba la foto.

— Oh, tantos recuerdos juntos —comentó Kaien—. Es una historia bastante graciosa —admitió—. Fue por esos días en donde cambié mi punto de vista. Al principio al igual que tu odiaba a los vampiros. Ya sabes, habiendo nacido en una familia de cazadores, por lo general los hijos heredan muchos de los estereotipos sin preguntarse algo. Así era yo. Odiaba a los vampiros, pero realmente, nunca me habian hecho algo a mí. Nunca me había tomado el tiempo de conversar con alguno de ellos —admito—. Zero. Tu deberías saberlo, ya que estas en un punto intermedio. A pesar de que eres un cazador, la mayoría de los que se suponen que serían tus aliados, to odian y temen.

Zero escuchaba atento las palabras de Kaein, era como un balde de agua helada.

— Pero yo si tengo un motivo para odiarlos —gruñó Zero.

— Se que lo que ocurrió con Shizuka, dejarte caer a los fondo del abismo. Zero, los cazadores devoraron a un vampiro para enfrentarse a un enemigo con el que no tenían la más mínima oportunidad. Cuando las armas de vampiros surgieron, gracias a aquel vampiro hubo un vampiro al que los cazadores apoyaron. Sería el que se alzó hasta la cima de los vampiros, el que frenó los planes de los vampiros de convertir a todos los humanos en simples sirvientes. Me refiero al vampiro ancestro de la familia Kuran. Kaname Kuran, luchó hombro a hombro con los humanos, y estableció las reglas que prohíben que los sangre puras convirtieran en vampiros a los humanos en contra de su voluntad.

— No me interesa nada de eso —vociferó Zero—. Estás alejándote de lo que te pregunte en primera instancia.

— Ellos son amigos —respondió Kaien—. Los padres de Kaname y Yuuki. Haruka y Juuri Kuran.

— Isaya-san, diría que Juuri era como un rayo de sol en la oscuridad.

Zero aprecio que el rostro del presidente de la asociación de cazadores se mostraba una sonrisa serena.

— Kaien, ese no es el punto.

— Verás, yo intenté matar a Juuri —comentó el cazador—, pero ella terminó dándome la paliza de mi vida. De hecho, muchas de las acciones de Juuri me parecían raras, aun así, terminé accediendo a sus caprichos. Crear una academia en donde pudieran estudiar sus hijos.

Los ojos de Zero se afillarón.

— Entonces, toda esta idea de la convivencia.

— Eran los ideales de mis preciados amigos. Él que hayas encontrado esa foto en tu casa, es porque fueron tus abuelos los que me ayudaron a fingir mi muerte y asumir la identidad de Kaien Cross. Se generaría un escándalo que un cazador tuviera doscientos años. Tus abuelos me ayudaron tanto con mis papeles de defunción y también a crear un nuevo historial de vida. Pero esta mentira no dura mucho, mi apariencia no ayuda. Zero incluso cuando Ichiru y tu estuvieron separados, en el fondo sabías que estaba vivo.

— Entonces… ¿cuántas veces?

— Diría que unas cuatro —respondió de forma pensativa Cross—. Alrededor de cuatro veces e fingido mi muerte. No son muchos los que saben este detalle, solo Yagari, Isaya-san y ahora tú.

— Y sobre la maldición de los gemelos…

— Sobre eso… no es algo que sea grato para mí recordar. Cuando era un niño, crecí alejado de mi familia, siempre supe que por alguna razón me tenían miedo, en aquel momento los cazadores al cumplir cierta edad eran enviados a una especie de internado para continuar su entrenamiento. Desde las prácticas más sencillas hasta las complicadas demostrar ciertas habilidades y destrezas. Pasó el tiempo, y en verdad no era como si me importara regresar a casa. Aun así, tuve que regresar cuando mi padre murió. En sus últimas palabras me entregó un diario.

— ¿Y?

— Revelaba los detalles de mi nacimiento, al parecer cuando mis padres se enteraron de que iban a tener gemelos se asustaron, ya que nunca se habían logrado los gemelos dentro de las familias de cazadores, mantuvieron el caso aislado y mintieron diciendo que el embarazo era de alto riesgo, para que mi madre no saliera mucho al exterior. Aparentemente el embarazo iba bien, pero en el octavo mes de gestación, el vientre se redujo a la mitad del tamaño.

— Eso quiere decir…

— Si, devoré a mi hermano. Te lo dije Zero, mi caso fue un caso aislado, no era como si me importara mucho el detalle de la maldición. Y continué mi vida enfocado en cazar vampiros, hasta que conocí a Juuri.

Ambos reanudaron su marchas y ninguno siguió hablando.

— Ichiru.

— Zero. No tiene sentido que te culpes por la muerte de Ichiru-kun.

— Pero.

— Su alma siempre estará conectada a la tuya. Solo que aun no lo has aceptado.

El de ojos amatistas trago en seco.

"Siempre estaré a tú lado..."

Zero había escuchado claramente la voz de Ichiru. Debía estar volviéndose loco por la culpa.

— Kiryuu-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunto Kaien.

— Eh.. sí —musito.

* * *

Sara Shirabuki estaba sentada en un sillón, mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados. Una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

— Solo un poco más y los cazadores no serán obstáculo.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** jaja, que rápida actualización. XD De hecho el cap, se escribió solo.

 **Respondiendo Reviews:**

 **ackerman-chan:** Hola, ackerman-chan. Así pasa con la escuela, a mí también me trae así, esa uni, robadora de almas. Regresando a tu disculpa, leiste KING, ciertamente me recordó a lo que Haruka le dijo a Kaname en ese fic :) Que te puedo decir, esta historia va capítulos a capítulo con nuevas revelaciones.

See you!

 **Desire Nemesis:** Hola, Desire. Presiento que me lees el pensamiento, o algo así XD

Pero no te puedo decir mucho, porque sería SPOILER, jaja me mato cuando escribiste "el alimento y la hambre", si técnicamente Kaname sería el alimento y Zero el hambre.

See you!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: VK, no me pertenece, yo solo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri-sensei, para la escritura de este fic.

Notas de la autora: que puedo decir, este fic es como un rompecabezas, poco a poco se va armando.

Antes de darme cuenta ya tenia un video mental del capítulo 11, pero me demoré en escribirlo porque comencé a retome lectura del Manwha de Black Haze, lo recomiendo por si alguien le interesa leerlo, además de que mi instinto fujoshi ya shipeo de alguna forma un harem para Rood :)

Advertencias: Yaoi, amor lento, OoC (espero no caer mucho en eso pero quiero darle más énfasis a los personajes), Mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro Spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.

Como siempre mi titulo spoiler, espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, pero puede haber.

Agradecimientos: Desire Nemesis, anónimo, Silent Miut y AnnieKuran; gracias por sus bellos reviews. También a laprimaprima, mar snape, sapphir13, Kekeh, NamikazeMia Solaryss, ackerman-chan, kiki8o, kothaax3, marinneluka y a maya90 por añadir el fic a favoritos, y también a los followers de esta historia AnnieKuran, Alanna Darkfeather, Kekeh, Muusikat, NamikazeMia, Silent Miut, Solaryss, leah black malfoy, marinneluka, maya90, toritoto, Airendy, a K-rol34, Neko kawai 8D y Otaku-xan.

Tiempo de actualización: esto depende de Inspiración-san, por lo general son de una a tres semanas. (Aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso).

* * *

Capítulo 11. Hanadagi

Sede de la asociación de cazadores…

Kaito miraba el lugar con cierto recelo, Yagari estaba firmemente plantado en una de las esquinas de la habitación sin mover un solo dedo. Y Kaien Cross estaba sentado en la cabecera de la mesa mientras entrelaza sus manos. Los demás cazadores estaban sentados esperando que de alguna forma hablará Kaein.

— ¿Esperamos a alguién más? —preguntó uno de los cazadores veteranos.

— Es sí, sólo falta que llegue Kiryuu-kun —comentó Kaien.

De pronto el rostro de los cazadores se tornó en enojo y miedo.

— Caballeros, Kiryuu-kun es un importante miembro de la asociación.

— Aun así es un vampiro —se escuchó la queja de una de la mujeres.

— Yumeno-san, aun así él es parte de la antigua familia de cazadores Kiryuu. Si tiene alguna queja o sugerencia que no sea la de "sus simples quejas" en contra de otro miembro, y más si son infundadas. Takamiya, podrías darnos tu reportes sobre Kiryuu-kun.

— Cumple su trabajo. Mejor que la mayoría de los que se encuentran presentes en este lugar —fue el comentario mordaz del cazador.

La puerta se abrió, y Zero observó a los presentes en la reunión. Se colocó a un lado de Yagari, muchos se molestaron por la insolencia al entrar y ni siquiera ofrecer alguna disculpa por haberse tardado.

— Damas, caballeros —comenzó a hablar Kaien con un tono serio—, estamos reunidos aquí por las últimas noticias.

— Ve directo al punto, Cross —comentó Yagari mientras lo miraba fijamente.

— No es un hecho cierto aun, pero los sangres puras por alguna razón han comenzado a moverse.

— Es lógico —comentó Yumeno—. Sin Rido Kuran, y con el reciente consejo creado por Kuran, los demás vampiros no estarán de acuerdo.

— He oído que recientemente se realizó una alianza entre las familias Hio y Shirabuki —comentó un hombre.

El lugar comenzó a entrar en una especie de pánico general. Zero gruño por lo bajo, maldecía que Kaien lo obligará oír discutir a esa bola de cazadores inútiles.

— También escuchamos, que usted —dijo uno de los cazadores mientras miraba fieramente a Kaien—. Dejó entrar a un sangre pura —gruño.

La reunión empezó a llenarse de quejas e indignación.

— ¡¿Que es lo que esta creyendo?! —dijo una de las mujeres mientras se ponía de pie—. Cross-san, usted no sirve para ser el presidente de la asociación.

— Oh, entonces debes estar proponiendo a tí, para ser el presidente. Saeko —comentó Yagari.

Zero estaba fastidiado, y estaba a punto de salir del lugar; justo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta Takamiya lo detuvo y con un gesto silencioso le indicó que permaneciera en el lugar.

Kaien se puso de pie.

— Caballeros, damas. No estamos aquí para iniciar una pelea interna —comentó Kaien mientras se quitaba los lentes—. La situación es más seria de lo que parece. Si esto sigue así, los cazadores no vamos a ser capaces de seguir peleando contra los vampiros. El metal madre, esta comenzando a perder su poder.

Los presentes se quedaron en silencio.

— Debe tratarse de algún error.

— No es ningún error, Isaya-sama vino a confirmar mis sospechas.

* * *

Kaname miro el lugar, era un castillo. No le sorprendía que la familia Hanadagi. Antes de que Kaname llegará a su objetivo, se encontró con una mujer de cabellera negra corta y piel bronceada.

— Regrese por donde vino —pidió la vampiresa.

— No me iré sin ver a Hanadagi-sama —comentó con total tranquilidad Kaname.

— En este momento mi señor, esta descansando en un sueño reparador.

— No tomará mucho tiempo —aseguró Kaname.

— Si no se retira, aunque usted sea un sangre pura, tendré que expulsarlo de la propiedad de la familia Hanadagi a la fuerza.

— Seiren —Kaname pronunció el nombre de su guardaespaldas personal, no pasó ni un instante cuando Seiren ya se encontraba al lado de Kaname—. Encargaré —pidió Kaname mientras continuaba con su marcha.

El castaño ignoró las quejas de aquella vampiresa, la guardiana de la familia Hanadagi. Le sorprendía un poco que hubiera más guardianes en el lugar al parecer solo estaba ella sola, resguardando el descanso de aquella familia. Comenzó a desplazarse, vio que el lugar estaba cubierto por sábanas blancas las cuales tenían en el polvo acumulado. Comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta llegar a aquella habitación, vio un ataúd, y sin el menor reparo lo abrió, dentro del yacía el vampiro de piel blanca y cabello grisáceo, Kaname admiro aquella calma, y sin dudarlo se abrió una herida dejando brotar un poco de sus sangre.

Era de lo más común que al despertar los sangre puras se alimentaban de algunos de sus sirvientes personales, absorbiendo el conocimiento y las últimas noticias para saber a qué clase de época se enfrentaban.

Kaname vio como el vampiro abría los ojos, aunque la córnea tuviera un aspecto negro en vez de blanco no se inmuto.

— ¡¿Que clase de insolente se atreve a despertarme de mi sueño?!

— Hanadagi-sama —hablo Kaname con voz parsimonia.

— Un Kuran —gruño el sangre pura al ver el aspecto de Kaname, cabellos castaños y ojos de color borgoña.

— Debes ser hijo de Haruka y Juuri —comentó el contrario mientras lo analizaba.

— Me halaga con semejante honor —expuso Kaname.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscas al perturbar mi sueño?

— Vine a matarlo —aseguró.

De pronto Hanadagi comenzó a reír.

— Eres bastante insolente, que podrías hacer. Aun en comparación mía sigues siendo un mocoso en pañales.

— Vera Hanadagi-sama —dijo Kaname mientras sacaba a Artemis, el báculo que alguna vez usó Yuuki, mostraba nuevamente su verdadera forma. Una oz, en un hermoso color blanco.

— Te atreves a traer semejante objeto en una contienda entre vampiros.

Kaname sonrió y clavó la oz en el suelo.

— Artemis no es necesaria. Solo quería recordarle que la familia que permitió que los demás sangre puras continuarán existiendo fue la familia Kuran. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunte que clase de mundo crearían aquellos seres a los que le perdone la vida, pero… no han hecho nada. La existencia de los sangre puras no tiene ningún significado, por eso esta vez me aseguraré de exterminar a todos los sangre pura.

— hablas mucho mocoso.

— Deberías comprender su lugar, al igual que aquellos sangre puras. Hanadagi, ¿cual es el propósito de seguir viviendo este ciclo?... un día, mil años, no harán ninguna diferencia.

— Así que estas repitiendo los errores de tu antepasado. Aquel que nos traicionó y se coronó como rey de los vampiros, piensas alimentarse de mí.

— Yo no estoy repitiendo los errores, solo estoy terminando lo que deje incompleto —sentenció Kaname.

Antes de que Hanadagi pudiera articular una palabra, Kaname ya tenía acorralado al vampiro. Los colmillos de Kaname se extendieron y comenzó a beber la sangre de aquel ser.

— Pequeño niño tonto, nada cambiara —comentó Hanadagi mientras sonreía.

Kaname solo escuchaba como el latir del corazón de Hanadagi comenzaba a palpitar frenéticamente por a falta de sangre. Cuando dejó de alimentarse de él vio como Hanadagi presa de la sed iba a lanzarse en su contra, sólo entonces tomó a Artemis y con un corte limpio lo partió a la mitad.

— ¡¿Es en serio?!, ¡crees que cambiará algo! —hadeo.

— No. Pero todo terminará —aseguro Kaname mientra veía como poco a poco el cuerpo de Hanadagi comenzaba a convertirse en cenizas.

Kaname vio el ataúd que se en encontraba al lado de Hanadagi. Seguramente se trataba de la señora Hanadagi, no le dio importancia a aquel hecho y de inmediato con un movimiento de Artemis destruyó el ataúd.

El Kuran comenzó a alejarse, le dolía un poco la cabeza, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera usar con libertad los poderes de Hanadagi, al igual que los de Shizuka.

Cuando salió del lugar vio que Seiren al parecer ya había terminado su parte.

— Continuemos —dijo Kaname mientras Seiren asentía con la cabeza.

* * *

Los cazadores aún no salían de su estupor.

— Debemos hacer algo —se escucho la voz masculina.

— Todos y cada uno de los que estamos reunidos en este lugar, sabemos el pecado que cometieron nuestros ancestros para poder usar armas anti vampiros. Además, el principal problema es que no sabemos cuanto tiempo durara el metal madre.

Sara veía todo lo que acontecia en aquel lugar, gracias a uno de sus títeres de sombra. Una pequeña araña se encontraba justo en uno de los anaqueles, había sido fácil hacer que su pequeño sirviente se subiera en los abrigos de uno de los cazadores.

De pronto se escucho como tocaban la puerta, de forma fuerte. Kaein, había pedido que nadie interrumpiera la junta, debía ser algo serio.

— Adelante —dijo Cross.

La puerta se abrió. Y por ella entró un hombre.

— ¿Que ocurre Matsui-san? —preguntó el presidente de la asociación.

— Disculpe mi impertinencia, presidente —respondió el hombre—. Pero, nos acaban de dar el reporte de que Hanadagi-sama y su esposa fueron asesinados.

— Explicate —pido el de ojos color hazel.

— Como se les pidió a un grupo de cazadores, se les dio la tarea de vigilar cualquier actividad por mínimo que fuera de los vampiros sangre puras. El grupo que vigilaba a la familia Hanadagi reporta que alrededor de hace una media hora se vio entrar a Kaname Kuran en compañía de su guardaespaldas a los territorios de la familia Hanadagi, los cazadores que se encargaban de vigilar esa área, aseguran que la barrera que protegía el castillo Hanadagi desapareció completamente, y cuando se dispusieron a investigar se encontraron con las cenizas de dos vampiros.

— No podemos hacer suposiciones de lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

— La guardiana de la familia Hanadagi, fue encontrada con graves heridas. Estamos esperando a que despierte.

— Takamiya, Kiryuu y Yagari, diríjase al lugar. Quiero un reporte completo de la escena del crimen.

Los tres asintieron y salieron del lugar.

Cross miraba el rostro consternado de los hombres y mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar.

— Escúchenme bien —hablo Cross—. No sirve de nada que entremos en pánico, no sacaremos especulaciones hasta tener más información. De momento se levanta esta sección.

* * *

Al día siguiente…

Kaien estaba demasiado tenso. Debía encontrar la forma de que los cazadores no comenzarán una revuelta interna, además de que las recientes acciones de Kaname-kun no ayudaban en nada la situación actual. Estaba revisando unos papeles, cuando observó un sobre. De inmediato le llamó la atención el sello del sobre, claramente pertenecía a la familia Shirabuki*1.

Kaien suspiro mientras abría el sobre. Era una letra pulcra y estilizada, al parecer pertenecía a la mismísima Sara Shirabuki, vio su petición, al parecer quería pedir la protección de los cazadores, debido al altercado ocurrido con Hanadagi. Durante unos segundos dudo siquiera en qué responder.

Pero después de meditarlo empezó a escribir la respuesta de la carta.

Continuará...

* * *

Aclaraciones:

Shirabuki, de Shira es "blanco" y buki es "butterbur," una planta con flores blancas.

Respondiendo Reviews:

Desire Nemesis: Hola, qué te puedo decir, solo que en vista de que tenemos una línea similar de pensamiento jaja, probablemente lo imagines. En cuanto a que Zero-rin y Kalamity se encuentren pues por ahi la llevo. See you!

Anónimo: Hola, qué te puedo decir, yo también espero no demorar mucho. See you!

Silent Miut: Hola, en parte te comprendo, no me rinde el día U_U y cuando veo ya es fin de semana, solo puedo decir que los malos se están preparando en sus mejores galas y ya veremos qué le depara el futuro a Zero-rin y a Kalamity :) See you!

AnnieKuran: Hola, espero que no sea necesario que me acoses, no suelo extraviarme más de tres meses :) gracias por el ánimo. See you!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** VK, no me pertenece, yo sólo tomo los personajes prestados de Hino Matsuri- sensei para la escritura de este fic.

 **Advertencias:** yaoi, amor lento, OoC (espero no caer mucho en eso pero, quiero darle más énfasis a los personajes), mpreg a futuro, alguno que otro spoiler del manga, a lo mejor Ooc, lenguaje SOEZ.

Como siempre mi título spoiler, espero que no se haya ido ningún dedazo, pero puede haber.

 **Agradecimientos:** Silent Miut, en serio muchas gracias por ofrecerte a betear el capítulo, este capítulo te lo dedico enteramente a ti.

 **Tiempo de actualización:** esto depende de Inspiración-san, por lo general son de una a tres semanas. (Aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso)

* * *

 **Capítulo 12. Crisis**

El encuentro entre Shirabuki Sara y Cross Kaien tendría lugar a principios del mes de noviembre. Algunos de los integrantes de la asociación veían con mala cara aquel encuentro supuestamente pacífico sin embargo, Kaien intuía que se trataba de algo más. En parte, por la reciente actitud de Kaname.

Por lo general, la familia Hanadagi siempre concretaba ideas radicales. No tenían reparos al evitar inmiscuirse en asuntos que consideraban sin futuro, específicamente cuestiones humanas. Además, consideraban indignante tener que alimentarse de seres humanos, a quienes tachaban como inferiores, prefiriendo alimentarse de los vampiros con sangre noble.

Kaien observó el cabello negro de la vampira. Ella tenía un rostro sereno pero, no daba señales de mejoría.

El único testigo…

El cazador le dio una última y fugaz mirada antes de dirigirse al encuentro con Shirabuki.

La había citado en la Academia Cross. Era el lugar más apropiado debido al propósito por el cual fue construida: establecer la convivencia pacífica entre ambas especies.

Cuando llegó a su oficina se percató de Yagari, quien parecía estar esperándolo.

–No hacía falta que vinieras Yagari –musitó Kaein tomando asiento.

El hombre de cabellera negra sólo le dirigió una mirada silenciosa mientras observaba a través de la ventana. Se sentía inquieto, tenía una sensación desagradable.

Vio bajar de la limusina a Ichijou Takuma y abrir una amplia sombrilla de color azul. Takuma dio su mano a quien se disponía a dejar el vehículo, mi más ni menos que a Shirabuki Sara.

Miró un poco sorprendido y bastante escéptico la escena. El rubio, se suponía, tenía algún grado de lealtad a Kuran Kaname.

Sara sujetó a Takuma del brazo derecho y observó al cazador dándole una sonrisa, la cual podría catalogar como burlona.

Los alumnos que transitaban el lugar quedaban embobados al verlos caminando a paso lento y elegante. Sara les dirigía algunas sonrisas ocasionales o simplemente saludaba de forma cortés. Por su parte, Takuma caminaba sin apartar la mirada de su destino.

–Sonríe un poco –ordenó la vampira. –Siempre es mejor mostrar un rostro agradable.

–Sara-sama, concéntrese.

–Conozco la importancia del asunto –murmuró la rubia.–Por eso estamos en este lugar.

Ichijou no objetó nada más, se limitó a mostrar una leve sonrisa en sus labios y guiarla por el lugar. Cierta nostalgia lo embargó al pasar por los pasillos. Sentía demasiado distantes aquellos días en los que él era alumno y vicepresidente del dormitorio nocturno.

Al llegar a la oficina del director tocó de forma suave pero, firme la puerta. De inmediato, Cross les concedió el permiso para entrar.

–Cross-san –dijo Takuma mientras asentía, saludándolo.

–Buenos días Sara-sama, Ichijou-kun –saludó Kaien.

–Buenos días –correspondió ella al ingresar a la estancia.

–Me sorprendió su carta, Sara-sama –comentó Cross.

–No es para menos. Después de todo, no sabemos en qué pensaba Kaname al cometer un acto tan vil. Consumir la vida y sangre de un Sangre pura… –susurró lo último con voz temerosa.

–Estoy seguro que Kaname debió tener un motivo –rebatió Ichijou con voz queda.

–Takuma, él es tu amigo mas no puedes cegarte. También fue responsable de la muerte de Shizuka-sama –sentenció la rubia. –Por más válido que fuera el motivo…

Kaien interrumpió –Nos estamos desviando del tema, Sara-sama.

–Perdón por eso. Takuma puede ser claramente impulsivo.

–Lo mejor será que tomen asiento –ofreció Cross los asientos delante de su escritorio.

Ella no comentó nada. Se sentó mirando fijamente a Yagari.

–Debo suponer que usted requiere un grupo de cazadores para protegerla de Kuran Kaname –habló escrutando sus gestos.

–Temo por mi seguridad. Desconozco hasta dónde llega la locura de Kaname.

–Estoy seguro que usted conoce las reglas de los cazadores. Usualmente no interferimos en asuntos de los Sangre pura.

La vampira esbozó una sonrisa.

–Le recuerdo presidente: en esta academia tuvo lugar la muerte de Shizuka-sama. Supongo, fue debido a la torpeza de su antecesor sin embargo, aún hay más- una mirada altiva se acentuaba en sus ojos. –Usted mantenía amistad con el anterior matrimonio Kuran.

Kaien guardó silencio, era sumamente astuta.

–Se trataba de una alianza –aclaró Kaien.

–No podrá negarlo. La escuela fue construida en memoria de la difunta Juuri-sama.

La paciencia de Yagari se estaba acabando. Debía callarla.

–Shirabuki –arrastró el apellido sin importarle lo más mínimo el estatus de su propietaria. –Si vino aquí de forma agresiva, debería regresarse por donde vino.

– _Ara_ —dijo sonriendo. –A decir verdad, lo de necesitar protección, era una pequeña mentira –admitió. –Me disculpo si mis palabras fueron groseras en algún punto pero, al igual que usted, yo creo en los ideales de Haruka y Juuri. Precisamente por ello estoy aquí, a pesar de parecer muy prematura la coexistencia pacífica de vampiros y humanos.

– ¿A qué se refiere Sara-sama? –cuestionó Kaien.

–Las armas anti vampiros.

Ante su respuesta ambos cazadores permanecieron mudos, observando con cautela su rostro inmutable.

–Se más específica –gruñó Yagari.

–La vida del metal madre se está extinguiendo –comentó Shirabuki.

Yagari se tensó. -¿Cómo se supone que lo sabe?

–Verán... ese es mi poder — contestó ella.

–No me salgas con la patraña de poder ver el futuro.

–No es tan simple. Quien tenía esa clase de poder era el difunto Rido-sama pero, al parecer, aquello terminó enloqueciéndolo – acotó Sara. – Volvamos al tema principal. Durante la fiesta donde se presentó a Yuuki-san, fui capaz de ver un aura negra en las armas de los cazadores, lo cual significa que su tiempo de utilidad está por terminar.

Ella los miró, estaban meditando sus palabras. Se alegró internamente. En aquella fiesta fue capaz de vislumbrar un nuevo escenario, uno donde Rido no intervendría.

El problema más grande de los vampiros eran aquellas odiosas armas capaces de sesgar sus vidas sin embargo, en cuanto el metal madre estuviera obsoleto, todo cambiaría.

–Caballeros, parecen estar atónitos ante la revelación –señaló. –Vine aquí para ofrecer mi ayuda.

–Sara-sama. Exactamente, ¿cuál es su objetivo? –interrogó Kaien.

–Ayudar. Si las armas dejan de funcionar los cazadores no podrán hacer nada –afirmó.

– ¿De qué forma ayudarías? –preguntó Yagari con desconfianza.

–Creando el nuevo metal madre.

Los ojos de ambos cazadores la miraron impresionados.

–Sara-sama –intervino Takuma. –Debería ser más específica.

–El nuevo metal madre será creado gracias a la ayuda de Sakura-sama. Tomen su tiempo para tomar una decisión – Shirabuki se pusode pie. –Takuma, nos retiramos. Presidente, me gustaría hablar más al respecto pero, tengo una agenda ocupada. Espero tengan una respuesta pronto.

Los vampiros salieron del lugar.

–No me agrada –declaró Yagari.

–Trata de engañarnos, aunque tiene razón… –afirmó Kaien. –Los cazadores estarán perdidos si no tienen armas para luchar.

* * *

Zero se encontraba leyendo un libro sin mucho interés. Era el veinteavo libro que leía buscando una explicación satisfactoria. Escrutaba los textos para encontrar cualquier dato, relacionado a los Kuran, que le permitiera dar con Yua.

Todavía seguía pensando en esos sueños como producto de su imaginación empero, no podía dejar de investigar como obseso.

Negó con la cabeza. Los libros contenían información conocida por él, sólo contaban acerca de cómo los cazadores habían devorado a un vampiro. Estaba a punto de rendirse cuando vio a Kaito.

–No parecías tener mucho gusto por la lectura —comentó el mayor acercándose. – ¿Qué buscas? –Kaito tomó uno de los libros que se encontraba en la mesa y lo hojeó. –La mayoría habla de la familia Kuran.

Zero no dijo nada ante las palabras de Kaito. Es más, éste lo miro esperando su confesión o al menos, algunas palabras al respecto.

– ¿Cuál es tu repentino interés en el árbol genealógico Kuran? –presionó.

–Ninguno.

–Lo haces por ese cachorro de león.

–Cachorro –masculló Zero.

–Me refiero a la menor de los Kuran –añadió Kaito. –Recuerda Zero, puede parecer inofensiva pero, al final puede ser más peligrosa que el propio león.

De pronto, Zero cayó al suelo desmayado. El sonido seco se extendió en la biblioteca. Al acercarse a comprobar sus signos vitales, Kaito notó su piel tan gélida como la de un cadáver. Inmediatamente desecho ese pensamiento al verlo respirando.

* * *

Se sentía atrapado en un frío congelante, como si fuera real. Veía a los cazadores en acción: acechando, persiguiendo, cazando a los vampiros. De repente, se escucharon quejas, confusión y miedo.

– ¡Mi arma se deshizo! –dijo uno.

– ¡Qué diablos!- exclamó alguien.

–Se convirtió en polvo –murmuró otro.

Una fuerte angustia le lleno el pecho. Quería salir de aquel lugar.

– ¡YUA! –gritó el cazador. Nadie respondió.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los rostros angustiados de Yagari y Cross.

–Zero-rin —canturreó el presidente. – ¿Te encuentras bien?

– ¿Qué pasó? –inquirió Yagari.

–Eh… no lo sé –confesó. –Estaba en la biblioteca.

–Kaito-kun te trajo aquí. Estabas helado.

–Estoy bien –aseguró el joven.

Kaien no estaba tan seguro. –No puedes estar bien Zero, No es normal colapsar como lo hiciste.

–No es nada –trató de restarle importancia.

–Cross, debemos ir –señaló Yagari mientras se dirigía a la puerta.

El directo trató de refutar –Pero…

Yagari interrumpió su alegato. –Nada. Eres el presidente de la asociación.

–Estaré bien, no soy un niño.

Kaien aceptó con reticencia. –De acuerdo, aunque me sentiría mejor si sé que estás aquí. Quédate por lo menos hasta mi regreso.

– ¿Qué más puedo hacer? –respondió Zero con sarcasmo.

–Es una lástima que Kaito-kun, tuviera que salir.

–Cross no fastides, Zero no tiene cinco años.

–Así Zero tenga cincuenta, él seguirá siendo mi bebé- aseguró.

–Deja de andar de vago y lárgate –musitó Zero odiando cuando Cross se comportaba como una mamá gallina. –No me iré a ningún lado.

–No te puedes quedar solo- dramatizó. –Yagari… –suplicó Kaien con la mirada.

–Cross no soy una maldita niñera, suficiente tengo con ser la tuya. Además, esta reunión es importante.

–Lo sé, no haré nada estúpido, lo juro. Cuida a Zero.

–Deja de bromear.

–En serio. Yagari, te dejo cuidando a Zero.

Yagari se iba a negar.

–Por favor.

Esas palabras lo dejaron sin replica. Era raro que Cross Kaien las dijera aun siendo supuestamente amable.

–Ya verán, no tardaré mucho.

Kaien emprendió su camino sintiendo alivio de que Yagari y Zero no se vieran involucrados en esa reunión. Algo no estaba bien, su instinto le pedía cautela, la sensación de peligro era demasiado intensa.

Yagari escudriñaba a Zero. –Es raro verte enfermo.

El adolescente no respondió nada.

– ¿Te has estado alimentando?–preguntó sin tapujos Yagari.

Zero odiaba esa pregunta, cada vez que escuchaba la palabra "alimentarse" el estómago se le revolvía. –Sólo tabletas.

Yagari no parecía conforme, estaba esperando la verdad.

–Últimamente no las he tomado.

–Zero –lo reprendió con la mirada.

–No he podido, consumirlas –confesó. –El sabor es muy desagradable.

El joven cazador cada vez que intentaba tragar un puñado de tabletas no podía, el sabor se había vuelto más desagradable, era como tomar un coctel de donadores de distintos tipos de sangre.

Las odiaba, cada vez se sentía peor al consumirlas. Tan sólo verlas le recordaba su falta de humanidad sobretodo porque últimamente su hambre se acrecentaba. Algo hacía falta.

En la fiesta de Yuuki, cuando vio a Kuran y aquellos Sangre pura, lo supo. Anhelaba ese líquido tan preciado por los vampiros. Era una completa locura con la cual luchaba para no dejarse llevar y consumir. Sería volver a caer en lo más bajo.

Yagari lucía preocupado.

–Estaré bien- antes de caer en un silencio incómodo se decantó por comentar cualquier cosa. -Es raro que haya una reunión tan tarde.

–No es para menos. Las armas han comenzado a convertirse en polvo.

Zero tragó en seco al rememorar el último sueño. – ¿A qué te refieres sensei?

–Los cazadores estamos en crisis.

 **Continuará…**

 **Notas finales:** creo que últimamente me gusta dejar el capítulo en la mejor parte, ok, mentirá. Generalmente dejo el capítulo cuando ya no se me ocurre que anexar, aunque tengo una clara idea de los que ocurrirá en el siguiente capitulo.

Estaba recordando recientemente el anime de Dance in the vampire bund, será porque me encantan los vampiros, y también recordé a Black blood brothers, porque siempre me dejan con ganas de una segunda temporada. Ni modos.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** VK no me pertenece, sólo tomo prestados a los personajes de Hino Matsuri-sensei para la escritura de este fic.

 **Beta Reader:** Silent Miut (a quien agradezco enormemente la lectura y corrección del fic, también por la paciencia para esperar el capítulo).

 **Notas de la autora:** recientemente encontré lo RAWS de un especial de VK, lo único que pude hacer fue apreciar los dibujos de Matsuri-sensei (solo diré que se ubica después del final del manga). Ahora que lo pienso si este fic tuviera opening sin lugar a dudas sería la canción de On/Off "Eien no setsuna".

 **Tiempo de actualización:** _ **INDEFINIDO**_ (aunque se ha dado que me da por desaparecer tres meses, esperemos que no sea el caso).

* * *

 **Capítulo 13. Contratiempo.**

Kaien caminaba por los pasillos. Usualmente se dejaba guiar por su instinto y el suyo gritaba a cada paso "peligro".

Antes de entrar a la sala donde los demás se encontraban reunidos, podía escuchar sus suaves cuchicheos tras la puerta. Se adentró en el lugar sintiendo de inmediato la tensión en aquella sala. Hombres y mujeres se levantaron de sus asientos al verlo entrar. Dedicó un segundo a contar a las personas dentro de la habitación: cinco mujeres y cinco hombres (incluyéndolo a él). Hizo un ademán con la mano para que sus compañeros volvieran a sentarse.

–Buenas noches –saludó antes de ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Algunos saludaron asintiendo, otros murmurando su respuesta.

Hubo un momento de silencio antes de comenzar la junta. Tras observar a los presentes, Kaien presidió la discusión.

–Damas y caballeros, como ya sabrán, estamos frente a un evento sin…

–Presidente –interrumpió uno de los cazadores–. Los herreros afirman que el metal madre ha dejado de ser capaz de solidificarse.

–Las armas de algunos compañeros y la mía comenzaron a volverse polvo –anexó una mujer –. Cross, directo al punto –increpó–. Todos los reunidos aquí sabemos del problema. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

–Es cierto, Cross-dono. Sin armas… –fue bajando de tono la voz de uno de los presentes hasta volverse un eco mudo entre las paredes.

Antes de que otro tomara la palabra, alguien más habló. –Tampoco podemos omitir las recientes acciones de Kaname Kuran. Esto no es exclusivamente una revuelta interna entre vampiros. Debemos pensar alguna forma para detenerlo –siseó con recelo–. No sólo para su especie es una amenaza; quizá tenga un plan para acabar con la asociación.

–Debemos calmarnos –exhortó Kaien–. Respecto al metal nunca previmos algo como… –alguien volvió a impedir su diálogo.

—El pecado de los cazadores…— mencionó alguien, ganando la atención—. Nuestros antepasados obtuvieron el poder para derrotar a los vampiros alimentándose de la sangre de uno de ellos, tenemos que encontrar a un sangre pura _cooperativo_.

La propuesta resonó en la mente de los asambleístas. Sumergidos en el mutismo, meditaban sus próximas palabras.

–El problema radica en su naturaleza, son considerados como dioses por sus congéneres –masculló molesta una mujer–. Si atacamos a un sangre pura es posible que desencadenemos una guerra. Por otra parte, deberíamos ampararnos ante las acciones de Kuran, principalmente por lo ocurrido en la mansión Hanadagi.

–Presidente, con el debido respeto, podríamos usar otro corazón –sugirió un hombre que se encontraba a dos asientos de la mujer–. Si no mal recuerdo, el último descendiente de los Kiryuu fue mordido por Hio. Podríamos ganar tiempo.

–¡Contrólense! –alzó la voz Kaien mientras se ponía de pie–. El metal madre fue creado voluntariamente por un vampiro, simplemente no podemos tomar el corazón de alguien a la fuerza.

–Kiryuu es un cazador. ¡No rechazaría órdenes! –exclamó indignada una de las féminas–. Es parte de la asociación, debe cumplir mandatos sin chistar.

–Es verdad. Existe una falta de compromiso de parte de Kiryuu –susurró otra.

–Kiryuu-kun está al cien por ciento dispuesto a exterminar a los vampiros. No me parece una opción utilizar su corazón –defendió el presidente.

– Kaien no tenemos tiempo –indicó uno de los hombres.

– Entonces, quiero una mejor solución –pidió una de las mujeres.

Kaien pisaba sobre un camino construido en hielo frágil, retuvo el aire cuando escuchó: —Cross, lo sabes. La mayoría está en contra de que Kiryuu sea un miembro activo, sólo se le ha permitido seguir dentro de la asociación gracias a tu respaldo y a la vigilancia constante de Takamiya-kun. Nosotros no confiamos en él aunque lucha por no ser un vampiro. Si su corazón no es viable, necesitamos una prueba de su lealtad.

Al Presidente todavía le sorprendía seguir como tal, no esperaba los métodos radicales que proponían sus compañeros. La aversión por Zero estaba llegando demasiado lejos.

Vio fijamente al hombre de cabellos negros y ojos cafés que habló. —Estoy abierto a sugerencias, Hayase-san.

– Podríamos utilizar el corazón de Kaname Kuran –respondió Hayase–. Después de todo, incluso está fichado en su sociedad. Se puso en bandeja de plata. Kiryuu es capaz de luchar en contra de ese monstro a la par.

–Tiene razón –apoyó alguien–. Inconvenientemente, Kuran ejecutó a los integrantes más viejos del consejo vampírico e inicio uno nuevo; debido a esto muchos están inconformes con su manera de hacer las cosas. Podríamos tratar este asunto con las restantes familias de sangre pura.

–¿No sería más fácil lidiar con la princesa Kuran? –opinó Hayase–. Posiblemente ella sea cómplice. Además será más fácil si Kiryuu captura a la menor. ¿Qué te parece Cross?

– Un corazón nuevo, nos permitirá forjar armas nuevas –apoyó una de las mujeres.

Cross analizó su alrededor. Esto rebasaba su imaginación. Claramente se encontraba en un dilema. No se había preparado para esta clase de escenario: tener que sacrificar la vida de uno de sus hijos.

* * *

Kaname observaba el lugar con cierta añoranza. Le recordaba a los campos de trigo iluminados por los rayos de sol, donde conoció a la vampiresa de la capucha. Ese suceso parecía tan cercano y tan lejano a la vez. El paisaje frente a él evocaba cosas tan distintas a las que el cielo nocturno le hacía sentir. En su corazón, aún albergaba el sentimiento de culpa por haberla perdido.

Al rememorar la cálida mirada de ella, él se sentía un ser lamentable y frágil. Durante un segundo, apenas podía entrever su apariencia, deseando fervientemente poder distinguirla con claridad porque – muy contrario a la opinión de los demás vampiros–, él palidecía al lado de su luminosa existencia. La soledad lo acechó cuando se despidieron y, a pesar de ello, se mantuvo firme ante la decisión que ambos tomaron. Sin embargo, Yua se adelantó sacrificando su corazón y él vivó para hacer la voluntad de ambos.

Durante algún tiempo cumplió lo pactado, se dedicó a apoyar a la primera generación de cazadores y, posteriormente, sería reconocido cómo el rey de los vampiros; un hecho carente de valor, tan vacío como su existencia, puesto que aborrecía cada segundo de cada minuto, cada hora de cada día, cada mes de cada año, cada década de cada siglo... cada milenio. Errante, sólo tendría un pensamiento perpetuo por la eternidad "morir".

Cuando decidió encerrarse en un mausoleo para dormir fue terriblemente ingenuo. Todos los esfuerzos y sacrificios de ambos se fueron por la borda, enterándose muy tarde que las cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto. Despertó de su sueño eterno usurpando el lugar de Kaname Kuran; descendiente y ancestro compartiendo el mismo nombre.

Recordaba la sensación de beber la sangre del infante, beber de esa criatura inocente hasta hacerla polvo para después, alimentarse de Rido. Tarde recuperó un poco de lucidez, percatándose del atroz pecado cometido. Antes de dejar que su anhelo de sangre se extendiera a sus demás familiares, escogió la única opción. Convirtió su cuerpo en el de un bebé, dejando su ser a merced Haruka y Juuri.

Al ir creciendo, muchas veces notó tristeza aunada a un atisbo de melancolía en los ojos de sus progenitores. Más tarde nació Yuuki. Recordaba quedar embelesado por esa pequeña bebé de enormes ojos cafés cuando su pequeña mano sostuvo su dedo. Su hermana le había devuelto los recuerdos de Yua con una simple sonrisa.

Aún con sus memorias incompletas, determinó hablar con ambos padres. Tras escucharlo, Juuri le agradeció mientras acariciaba sus cabellos. En aquel momento no comprendió esas palabras pero, al ocurrir el atentado de Rido pudo entenderlo. Haruka, agonizando, le confesó: a pesar de no ser su verdadero hijo, lo amaban igual.

Juró entonces, por la memoria de sus padres, que se encargaría de velar por la seguridad y bienestar de Yuuki.

A veces se preguntaba si había hecho bien al hacer que ella regresara a ser un vampiro sin embargo, no había marcha atrás.

Pestañeó viendo los últimos suspiros del día. Retomaría su objetivo inicial: _eliminar a todos los vampiros._

* * *

Sara se encontraba leyendo algunas de las cartas. Muchas, en su opinión, eran favorables. La mayoría contenía el descontento general por las acciones de Kaname, poniéndose como objetivo de los cazadores.

–El astuto halcón, oculta sus garras –se dijo. Continúo leyendo su correspondencia.

Tal vez si ella volviera a organizar una reunión los demás vampiros acudirían a ella, afortunadamente no los necesitaba, tenía en mente su próxima jugada. Entonces, llegó a su mente el informe de lo que acontecía en ese instante en la asociación de cazadores gracias a sus títeres de sombra. Siendo sincera, le ahorrarían mucho trabajo si ellos mataban a Kaname en su lugar.

–Cazador-kun –murmuró. Una sonrisa se instaló en sus labios.

Cuando lo observó por primera vez sintió un instinto asesino emanando de él. Ese chico estaba en medio. La pieza a la que Kaname y Shizuka erigieron a su conveniencia podría ser quien destruyera a Kuran. Debía actuar con cautela. –Takuma –llamó.

Ichijou apareció casi de inmediato trayendo consigo una taza con té. – ¿Qué se le ofrece, Sara-sama?

–¿Qué opinas de Kiryuu? –inquirió la rubia.

–Kiryuu-kun es muy diestro en el uso de pistolas. También es terco y bastante mal hablado –contestó. – ¿Desea preguntar algo más?

–Shizuka no era capaz de controlarlo completamente. Es un caso raro, ella era su ama. Él debería haber caído hace tiempo al nivel E... debe ser porque él ha bebido sangre de los Kuran.

–Si lo dice de esa manera, bebió sangre de Yuuki-chan cuando ella fue humana.

–Igualmente se alimentó de Kaname –añadió.

Ichijou reparó en la sonrisa de Sara—. ¿Ocurrió algo bueno, Sara-sama?

–Tal vez –afirmó Shirabuki–. Takuma, prepara todo para mañana.

* * *

–Crisis –musitó Zero, viendo a Yagari con cierta incredulidad.

La situación era una completa locura. Había visto las armas convirtiéndose en polvo. Temía lo peor. Una parte de él empezaba a ceder ante la inminente verdad sacada de sus peores pesadillas.

–Zero, ¿te encuentras bien? –interrogó Yagari.

–Sí. Me tomó por sorpresa la noticia de las armas.

Touga chasqueó la lengua. A su mente acudió la breve conversación sostenida con Shirabuki. Su instinto lo alertaba. Ella no podía ser tan buena para ayudar a los cazadores por voluntad propia, debían existir segundas intenciones. Se estremeció hasta la médula. Observó a Zero, aunque su voluntad se mantenía firme, su piel lucía demasiado pálida.

–Maestro, ¿existe algún registro de cómo se crearon las armas? –su alumno lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

–Lo hay. La información se encuentra en posesión del ancestro de los Kuran.

–Debe estar en ese lugar –murmuró para sí el joven cazador.

–¿A qué lugar te refieres? –cuestionó el del parche en el ojo.

–¿Lugar? –Interrogó Zero–. ¿De qué hablé?

–Te escuché perfectamente Zero, dijiste "debe estar en ese lugar".

–No dije nada –afirmó el increpado. Es más, no recordaba haber dicho algo–. Maestro, ¿existe alguna referencia de alguien llamado Yua?

–¿Yua? No me suena de ningún lado –aseguró Touga.

Zero esperaba esa clase de respuesta. El mismo había registrado la mayoría de los archivos de los cazadores sin encontrar nada. – Entonces, ¿dónde se encuentra ese ancestro?

–Seguramente sólo Kaname Kuran lo sabe –arrastró el nombre.

–Kuran –farfulló Zero.

–No me refiero al hermano de la mocosa –explicó–. Kaname Kuran fue un vampiro que ayudó a la primera generación de cazadores a luchar en contra de su propia raza. De hecho, muchas de las reglas que rigen a la asociación y al consejo fueron hechas por ese vampiro.

–Un vampiro ayudó a los cazadores– repitió el de ojos amatistas.

–Tema tabú –zanjó el asunto Yagari–. Aunque, he notado una anomalía en los Kuran, ellos son capaces de usar nuestras armas. Un vampiro no debería ser capaz de tocarlas. La mocosa logró sostener a Artemis*1 y, ahora que lo pienso, tú puedes utilizar a Bloody Rose*2 –se llevó una mano al mentón en gesto pensativo, mirándolo atentamente. – ¿Por qué?

Zero no pudo dejar de hacerse la misma pregunta.

–Aún queda una opción –admitió Kaien inseguro.

Los cazadores no tardaron en demostrar su inconformidad y enfado.

–Carajo –gruñó uno de los hombres sin ocultar su enfado–. Debes estar de broma, Cross. No tenemos tiempo para tus estúpidos ideales de pacifismo.

– Hoy en la tarde me reuní con Shirabuki –los cazadores acusaban a Cross con la mirada–. Sabe del desgaste de las armas –admitió–. Eventualmente los vampiros se van a enterar.

El silencio reino antes de que la asamblea sucumbiera al pánico.

–¡Con más razón debemos capturar a un sangre pura! –clamó una de las mujeres–. Si esa tipa dice una sola palabra podíamos enfrentarnos a un ataque directo.

El ambiente se tensó.

–¿Qué más dijo? –inquirió el hombre intentando modular su voz.

–Shirabuki se ofreció a crear un nuevo metal madre.

–¿Qué quiere Shirabuki? –demandó saber Hayase.

–¿No estarás mintiendo? –Yumeno Saeko intervinó por primera vez, su tono era venenoso.

–¿Con qué clase de propósito diría una mentira de semejante magnitud, Yumeno-san? –hizo una pausa para encontrar las palabras adecuadas–. Sé perfectamente su opinión acerca de mí. Tu siempre estuviste en contra de que me convirtiera en el presidente de la asociación –miró a los demás–. Quiero aclarar una cosa enfrente de todos ustedes. No estoy dispuesto a permitir una revuelta interna en este momento –declaró enérgico Kaien.

Yumeno no alegó nada. La sala volvió a sumergirse en un incómodo silencio. Hayase se puso de pie. –Deberíamos hacer una reunión con Shirabuki. Me gustaría escuchar sus motivos.

El resto de la velada transcurrió más tranquila. Acordaron organizar una reunión con las familias Hio y Shirabuki a la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kiryuu vio el lugar lleno de cazadores. Era anormal. Generalmente los integrantes nada más iban al lugar a recibir informes de misiones o reportaban lo sucedido en ellas.

Yagari transitaba de forma silenciosa. A simple vista lucía fastidiado. Estaba encabronado por las decisiones de Kaien, ambos hombres discutieron hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

–Cross no te dijo todo –aludió a su aprendiz.

El cazador de cabellos plateados suspiró. –No soy un niño al que Cross deba proteger.

–Para él lo eres –mencionó Touga–. Deberías ser consciente. Ese viejo es un irresponsable. No todo se puede solucionar dialogando.

–¿Qué dijeron eso imbéciles?

– Nada nuevo, la misma porquería de siempre, aún ponen en tela de juicio tu compromiso con la asociación. Y ese imbécil lo empeoró.

Indignado, protestó.

–¿Quieren expulsarme?

–De alguna forma Cross se las arregló para mantenerlos a raya. Ellos querían que capturaras con vida a uno de los Kuran.

Kiryuu no renegó.

–Es un idiota. Debería saberlo. Haría cualquier cosa.

El mayor acomodó su sombrero, de antemano sabía la respuesta de su estúpido alumno. Ahondó el rostro de su pupilo, no mostraba signos de duda. Yagari lo clasificaría como alguien tan idiota para obedecer de forma ciega, sin detenerse a preguntar.

–Entonces… –Yagari lo interrumpió.

–Shirabuki y Hio vendrán en la tarde.

El rostro de Zero mostró, durante un par de segundos, odio al escuchar el apellido de Shizuka. –¿A qué vendrán esos monstruos?

–Lo sabes – su mirada era aguda. –Según, quieren ayudar a la elaboración de un nuevo metal madre.

La hija menor de los Kuran escuchaba las palabras de Aidou intentaba mantenerse neutral ante lo dicho.

–Aidou-senpai, ¿puedes repetirlo de nuevo?

–Existen rumores de que Kaname-sama asesinó a Hanadagi-sama –comunicó inseguro–. Debe tratarse de un error –agregó rápidamente el aludido.

Yuuki sabía que procuraba calmarla. Aún así, su lado vampiro le susurraba al oído "no conoces para nada a Kaname".

Hanabusa se percató de la aflicción causada. Si bien en un inicio se debatió entre decirle o no, optó por hablar con la verdad. Entendía a la perfección el sentimiento de encontrar respuestas, sobre todo porque Kaname-sama tendía a quedarse callado con respecto a sus asuntos.

Escrutó durante unos segundos el rostro de la menor. Ella se encontraba abatida, como no hacerlo, si la mayor parte de su vida vivió como una chica común. Después de abandonar la academia, Hanabusa no dudó en irse con ellos. Él estaba comprometido a seguir al lado de Kaname, esperando algún día ser de utilidad. Intentaba ser amigo del mayor de los Kuran aunque existiera una barrera incapaz de atravesar. En cambio, la relación de Yuuki con su hermano era diferente, éste se permitía actuar sin máscaras, aun cuando la dejaba al margen de la situación.

–Aidou-senpai –pronunció ella firmemente–-. Debemos ir a visitar a las familias de sangre puras.

Eso dejó desconcertado al rubio.

–Yuuki-sama … –su voz tembló–. ¿Está escuchando sus palabras?

La joven asintió con la cabeza.

–Debo negarme –respondió–. No es seguro. Posiblemente, ellos escucharon los rumores acerca de Kaname-sama. Es una mala idea. Usted podrá compartir el mismo estatus con los demás sangre puras pero, estos la ven como un polluelo. Ni siquiera es un huevo en comparación a ellos.

–Pero… – Yuuki quiso alegar, siendo cortada al instante por el rubio.

–Yuuki-sama, incluso cuando tiene un año viviendo la vida de un sangre pura, no es capaz de alimentarse correctamente –advirtió–. Usted es como un vampiro pequeño, en gran parte, debido al estilo de vida que tuvo en su niñez y adolescencia.

–Debemos ser capaces de hacer algo –insistió ella.

–Cross– la llamó Hanabusa por su anterior apellido, rindiéndose–. Kaname-sama me confió su cuidado durante el tiempo que él permaneciera fuera de la mansión.

Kuran meditó el mensaje. Entendiéndolo, sonrió entusiasmada.

–Vamos.

Takamiya Kaito se encontraba vigilando la mansión Kuran debido al ataque anterior a la asociación por parte de Kaname.

Hasta el momento no había movimientos significativos. Es más, Kaname no había ingresado al lugar. Consideraba la alternativa de una entrada secreta o subterránea. Estaba en ello cuando divisó un borrón negro moviéndose rápidamente.

Era un lobo de pelaje negro. El animal se detuvo en la entrada.

– Una mascota –murmuró.

Reparó en los ojos rojos del animal. Éste no se movía ni un ápice, parecía una estatua.

La criatura volteó a verlo con sus orbes insondables antes de darse la vuelta, dándole la espalda.

La puerta principal se abrió, dando paso al _cachorro de león_ acompañada de un vampiro noble.

–Yuuki-sama, al parecer es… –la menor de los Kuran corrió hacia el lobo al verlo. Acarició su denso pelaje.

–¡Perrito! –exclamó sumamente emocionada.

–Eso no es un perro –apuntó con el dedo Hanabusa.

–Lo sé. De cierta forma siento el aura de mi hermano rodeándolo.

Por primera vez el joven vampiro veía un ser hecho de la sangre y el cuerpo de un vampiro. Los nobles poseían ciertas habilidades, incomparables respecto a las que poseían los sangre pura.

–No intentes detenerme –pidió al lobo, el cual no emitió sonido alguno mientras analizaba a la vampiro.

Aidou sintió las intenciones asesinas de la criatura y de inmediato la alertó: –Aléjese.

El can saltó y dio un zarpazo en una las columnas de la mansión. Yuuki se acercó de inmediato, percatándose de una pequeña araña entre las garras del lobo.

–Otro títere –dijo la castaña. Podía asegurar, sin temor a equivocarse, que ese ser pertenecía a Shirabuki.

–¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Aidou.

–Sí. Al parecer sólo se trataba de una araña –aseguró Yuuki, omitiendo información.

A unos metros de ellos, Takamiya había sentido la agresividad de la bestia. Por un segundo, creyó que el animal se volcaría en su contra. Iba a seguir a los vampiros cuando su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su chamarra.

Revisó el teléfono encontrando un mensaje de la asociación. Tenía órdenes expresas de regresar inmediatamente a la sede.

* * *

Al llegar al lugar, Kaito vislumbró a Yagari y Zero. Por la expresión de sus rostros discutían sobre algo.

–Yagari, Zero –saludó.

–No pensé que regresarás tan pronto –respondió Yagari.

–Aparte de ser la niñera de Zero, me enviaron a revisar la mansión de los Kuran –comentó–. Ahora, Kaname Kuran tiene prioridad.

– Así que no lo sabes –comentó Yagari–. Es raro en ti Kaito.

– El metal madre dejó de funcionar –intervino el más joven.

– Eso sí es un problema. Pensándolo bien, una reunión de este tamaño es sospechosa –dio Takamiya su punto de vista.

La conversación cayó en un punto muerto. Se detuvieron hasta llegar a un salón donde la mayoría de los cazadores se mantenían de pie. Kaito notó de inmediato el temor y confusión en los cazadores.

"Desagradable", la palabra retumbó en su mente.

Kaien explicó a grandes rasgos la conversación con Sara Shirabuki y Sakura Hio, quienes se ofrecían a crear el nuevo metal madre. Muchos de los cazadores se quejaron, alegaron y comportaron como mocosos malcriados. Algunos más sensatos, meditaron en calma el comportamiento misterioso de ambas mujeres.

Cross dictaminó al final, pese a las protestas, que la reunión con Shirabuki y Hio se realizaría ese mismo día en la tarde.

* * *

Al sostener a Artemis, escuchaba la voz de Yua cada vez más intranquila. Apreció el filo de la hoja de la hoz, el color era como el de la nieve inmaculada, completamente blanco.

La vigilancia de Shirabuki era obvia, tal vez debió dejar a la araña rondar.

Temía por la seguridad de Yuuki, quien en definitiva aún no era capaz de frenar a un sangre pura con su propia fuerza.

* * *

Yuuki y Hanabusa contemplaban los muros y las puertas de color negro de la asociación de cazadores. La castaña recordó cuando había acompañado a Zero a la biblioteca.

–Yuuki-sama, no es buena idea estar cerca de este lugar.

–Perdón por desviarnos del camino senpai, sentí algo guiándome. Debían ser sólo imaginaciones mías–admitió la menor.

– Yuuki-san. Buenas tardes –saludó Shirabuki al reconocer a la menor de los Kuran.

–Sara-san, buenas tardes –devolvió con educación la aludida.

–Veo que te acompaña, Hanabusa-kun.

–Perdón por mi descortesía –dijo Hanabusa haciendo una leve reverencia–. Buenas tardes Sara-sama.

–Sigues siendo todo un encanto, querido –comentó la rubia.

Los jóvenes vampiros sintieron una presencia abrumadora. Frente a ellos, apareció una hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y ojos rosas.

Yuuki sintió escalofríos al encontrarse a la vampiresa. Mentalmente se reprendió, no debía mostrarse débil delante de ellas.

–Si tuvieras el cabello rizado serías un calco idéntico de tu madre, Juuri –comentó Hio.

–Gracias por el cumplido, mi nombre es Yuuki Kuran –se presentó.

–Pareces estar bien educada –manifestó–. Soy Sakura Hio.

Yuuki intentó mantener a raya su conmoción interna reconociendo el apellido Hio, el mismo que el de Shizuka.

–Lamento no asistir a tu fiesta de presentación –murmuró la mujer llevándose la mano su mejilla. –Este lugar no es adecuado para jóvenes vampiros. Sean buenos niños y regresen a casa. Aidou-kun, debes ser hijo de Nagamichi. Asegurate de escoltarla de regreso a casa –ordenó Hio.

–Me aseguraré de cumplir la enmienda, Sakura-sama –contestó Aidou.

La castaña reparó en la influencia de Hio sobre Aidou.

–Sólo salimos a dar un paseo. Nos llamó la atención el edificio –se excusó Yuuki–. Aun así, ninguno de nosotros debería estar en este lugar.

–Ara. Suenas bastante confiada, Yuuki-san. En cambio, nosotras tenemos asuntos que tratar en este lugar –reveló Shirabuki–. Si nos disculpan, nos retiramos.

Las mujeres se alejaron. La joven respiró tras el choque contra sus iguales. Ciertamente, todavía no estaba a la par.

–Es raro ver a Sakura-sama en público – comentó Aidou.

– ¿A qué se refiere senpai?

– La familia Hio rara vez se muestra públicamente.

* * *

Sakura y Sara fueron recibidas por Kaien.

–Buenas tardes. Sakura-sama, Sara-sama.

–Buena tarde, Kaien. No deberías usar eso lentes. Te hacen lucir más viejo –hizo la observación Hio con sarcasmo.

–Gracias por la cálida recepción –comento Shirabuki, escrutando a los cazadores.

Entraron al edificio.

Sakura se estremeció al percibir la clase de monstruo escondido en el recinto. Vio al joven cazador de cabellos plateados, no se sorprendió por su presencia. Kiryuu no seguía las órdenes de Shizuka, sin duda era un ser temible. Le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa que fastidió a Zero.

–Kaien. Permíteme hablar unos segundo con él –pidió la vampiresa viendo a Kiryuu.

Cross iba a negarse cuando el chico avanzó directamente hacia Hio.

–¿Qué quieres? –cuestionó hastiado.

–Hablemos en privado –musitó Hio–. Sara es perfectamente capaz de hablar por ambas.

–Kiryuu-kun, compórtate –ordenó Cross–. Sakura-sama, por favor, no importune a Kiryuu-kun.

–Sólo quiero hablar con él.

–No tengo ningún inconveniente Cross –alegó el cazador.

Zero caminó a un lado de la vampiresa.

–Lamento lo sucedido con Shizuka. Lo humanos y los vampiros no son capaces de coexistir, ella no lo entendió.

–Eso no está relacionado conmigo.

–¿Estás seguro?

–No tendría razón para dudar.

–Joven cazador. ¿Cuántos años tienes? No has de tener más de veinte años. Tu mirada se ve igual a la de mi hija. Rota. Todos anhelamos cosas imposibles. Al aferrarnos más a ellas, el mundo nos muestra nuestra propia incapacidad de obtenerlas. En fin, sólo quería conocer al posible asesino de Shizuka. Tú no fuiste –afirmó sin ninguna duda–. Si no me equivoco, es el mayor de los Kuran.

–¿Quiere venganza?

–No es tan simple –replicó Sakura–. Si bien Rido tuvo la culpa por mover los hilos de la asociación y el consejo, fue un simple títere de Kaname Kuran.

–Kuran, manipuló todo –meditó –. Si lo que estás diciendo es verdad, ¿por qué me lo dices?

–Tú también eres su títere- se acercó lo suficiente para que oyera su tono persuasivo–. Primero utilizó a Rido para matar al humano de Shizuka, ella cayó en la provocación y fue tras tus padres. En su desesperación y dolor, Shizuka te convirtió en vampiro, teniendo la misma idea de Kuran: morder al gemelo más fuerte de los cazadores. – su voz bajó unas octavas, tiñendo de intriga sus palabras–. Curiosamente, el supuesto suicidio del matrimonio Kuran ocurrió alrededor de un año antes, dejando a la hija menor convertida en humana. Irónico ¿No? Ambos terminaron bajo el cuidado de Kaien.

Sakura se alejó, percibiendo la turbación, casi inexistente, de Zero.

–Es una teoría mía pero, Kaname quería un guardián para proteger a su hermana de Rido. Es extraño, por más que lo analizó no encuentro la respuesta, ¿por qué Kaname Kuran no podía asesinar a Rido Kuran? Has actuado bajo la voluntad de Kaname para proteger a Yuuki –su mirada se aguzó–. Si quieres ser libre, rompe las ataduras que te unen a esa familia. Encontrarte en este lugar fue suerte, cazador. Sin duda alguna, tú destino es tan cruel, en ese aspecto eres similar a los vampiros incapaz de ser libre, nosotros somos capaces de tirar por la borda el raciocinio y ceder a la desesperación.

Una guerra visual se llevó a cabo entre ambos seres se encontró por un instante.

–Piénsalo –permitió –. Cómo lo sospeche. Mis órdenes no te afectan.

–Mi meta es exterminar a todos los vampiros.

–¿En serio, señor desafiante? Esa fue la meta inicial del ancestro Kuran.

Zero gruñó por lo bajo. Recientemente, escuchaba demasiado del ancestro.

–Asegurate de no titubear si quieres llegar a esa meta –aconsejó Sakura antes de terminar su conversación.

Mientras tanto, los presentes en la reunión escuchaban a Sara.

–Sakura-sama ha ofrecido utilizar su corazón para crear el nuevo metal madre. Tal como están las cosas, el metal madre tiene sólo unas semanas de vida.

–¿Por qué se ofrecen a ayudarnos? –protestó un hombre.

–Para mantener el orden, Los sangre pura tenemos el deber de vigilar a nuestra descendencia –respondió la rubia–. Esto podría tornarse caótico sin reglas impuestas. Creo, firmemente, en lo que nuestro ancestro intentó lograr. La familias Hio y Shirabuki no permitirán que sus esfuerzos se vayan a la basura.

Shirabuki sonrió satisfecha. Su discurso lleno de fervor obtuvo una respuesta positiva de la mayoría.

Sakura caminaba por el lugar. Era la segunda vez visitando el centro de convergencia entre los cazadores. El rey de los vampiros había sido muy ingenuo al ocultar la forma de eliminar a su propia especie. Sólo se necesitaba tener un poco de imaginación y al mismo tiempo, ser un sangre pura para averiguar el método con el cual los ancestros crearon el metal.

Kiryuu caminaba tras Hio. Aquella conversación solo alentaba su odio hacia Kuran. Entraron al lugar donde se suscitaba la junta. Estaban discutiendo cuándo se crearía el nuevo metal madre.

–Debo agregar –continuaba hablando Sara–, Sakura-sama y yo no hemos mencionado nada acerca de la creación del nuevo metal. Si llegaran a enterarse nuestros camaradas, podrían tomar represarías.

"Zero", escuchó el aludido. Se giró para buscar de dónde provenía la voz. Antes de saberlo, se encontraba rumbo al horno de fundición. El lugar estaba completamente solo. Se asomó dentro, donde el fuego consumía al corazón mientras éste latía.

–Yua –susurró inseguro de estar cuerdo, bien podría ser aquello producto de su imaginación.

"Yo no he terminado", el eco de la voz se volvía más temblorosa conforme pasaba el tiempo.

Sentía una voluntad inquebrantable en el débil murmullo. No podía decir algo. Conocía de sobra como era luchar en contra de lo inevitable. Era difícil ver aquel órgano aún intentando regenerarse.

–Si te diera sangre… ¿podrías seguir? –lanzó la pregunta intranquilo, probablemente pareciera en ese momento un demente. Era inútil. Los muertos no hablan, se regañó. Permaneció viendo el proceso de regeneración y destrucción del desgastado órgano. Una enorme melancolía lo envolvía. Pronto empezó a pensar en su familia, permitiéndose un momento para recordar aquello que en se prohibía rememorar más de lo necesario.

Hacía mucho tiempo que el término "familia" sonaba muy ajeno. Incluso con los esfuerzos de Cross y Yuuki, no era lo mismo.

* * *

En la mansión Kuran había vivido con sus padres y su hermano. Tenía tantos recuerdos sus paredes. Odiaba sentirse como si todo el mundo tuviera la obligación de protegerla.

Sus padres la ocultaron de su tío Rido mientras no se imaginaba lo que su hermano vivió cuando se quedaron huérfanos. Ella había quedado sin sus memorias y puesta en otro ambiente. Días pacíficos rodearon su existencia: la pésima comida de Cross, la actitud cortante pero, amable de Zero.

Se sentía inútil. Incapaz de retribuirles algo. Ella no debía ser protegida, no de esa forma. Quería saber que la rodeaba, ser capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. La inquietaba no tener noticia de Kaname. Ver a esas vampiros le causaba temor debido a su propia impotencia.

Lo entendía, no estaba aceptando por completo a su yo vampiro, en cierta forma, la aterrorizaba. Recordó las palabras de su mejor amiga: –Yuuki siempre será Yuuki.

Miró hacia el frente reconfortada. No tenía que tener miedo de aceptarse. Era exactamente lo mismo con Kaname y con Zero. Ella los amaba. Desde hace algunos días meditaba acerca del amor que le tenía a los dos y había llegado a una conclusión. La sangre no mentía, ellos eran sus preciados hermanos.

* * *

–¿Sabes a dónde ha ido Zero? –indagó Touga con Kaito.

Takamiya negó, no advirtió en que instante lo perdió de vista.

–No lo sé. Debe estar cerca –aseguró–. Aunque mejor que si se mantiene al margen.

Yagari continuó viendo a los vampiros con cierta aprensión. Sentía el instinto de Zero al ver a su presa.

La nariz del cazador-vampiro se lleno del olor del heno, revuelto con tierra y madera, aunado al particular de las caballerizas; el único lugar donde podía conciliar el sueño.

Confiaba en que la yegua blanca alejara a los intrusos. Más de un cuidador se quejaba de lo necia e indomable que se mostraba la animal. En cambio, a sus ojos parecía un ser bastante dócil y reservado. Si pudiera hablar con Lirio, ¿quién sabe que clase de conversación tendrían? Aún sin ser capaz de conversar, él era capaz de percibir sus emociones.

–Cuida de mi sueño –pidió el joven. La yegua relinchó, provocando en él una sonrisa por la respuesta afirmativa del caballo.

Tranquilo, se quedó dormido al instante.

 _Caminaba con paso lento. Apresurado, comenzó a correr sin conseguir avanzar. Miró a su alrededor. La oscuridad envolvía todo, tragándose la luz. Tal tranquilidad era aterradora, devastadora._

 _El fresco mentolado lo estremecía. Se sentía anormal. A su memoria vinieron recuerdos._

 _Ichiru y él jugando a escondidas en la nieve. El rostro de sus padres, borroso por los años, de los cuales no hablaba casi nunca. El entrenamiento bajo la tutela de Yagari. También estaba Kaito y, aunque menos común en sus pensamientos, Taito. La mayor parte de su tiempo dedicado a su gemelo, su espejo que demostraba discrepancias._

 _Ichiru… había encontrado al lado de Shizuka la comprensión que tanto anheló._

– _Te has tomado tu tiempo._

 _Volvió en sí ante la entonación conocida. Nunca confundiría esa voz con alguien más._

– _Ichiru –susurró._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Artemis: e** l arma que utiliza Yuuki (como ya sabrán su verdadera forma es la de una Oz).

 **2\. Bloody Rose: l** a pistola de Zero.

 **3.** Como dato adicional, Artemis y Bloody Rose pertenecieron originalmente a Kaname, por eso cuando Zero le apunta a Yuuki con Bloody Rose (en su forma despierta), le dice algo así como: no reconoces a tu dueño Bloody Rose.

 **4.** Siempre he pensado que Aidou se dejó mangonear bastante en el manga.

 **5.** Con respeto a Lirio Blanco, en el manga se nota o al menos se da a entender que la yegua es bastante perceptiva en respecto a los vampiros. Pero de alguna forma le tiene a Zero cierto afecto.

 **Notas finales:** Tenía que decirlo cada vez que escribía "sensei" pensaba en Saitama (de One Punch Man).

Inspiración-san, se toma su tiempo, debo admitir que cuando se fuga me deja sin ideas para continuaciones.

Aleluya, un capítulo más largo.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** VK, no es mío. Pero si sus personajes fueran míos la historia hubiera sido yaoi.

 **Notas de la autora:** a _decir verdad no se me ocurre qué decir, falta de inspiración+semana santa (esperaba tener más tiempo libre pero se me juntaron muchas tareas e imprevistos juntos). Uhm... pero recientemente vi Sugar sugar rune, tenía bastante tiempo que no veía shojo, pero este se me hizo tierno y mientras estaba viendo anime llegue a ver Soredemo Sekai wa Utsukushii, si no los han visto y dependiendo de su agrado por el género shojo los recomiendo, aclaro el segundo aún está siendo publicado el manga._

 ** _Beta Reader:_** _como siempre muchas gracias a_ _ **Silent Miut**_ _por betear el capítulo. (Sobre todo porque a mí me da por desaparecer de la faz de la tierra)._

 ** _Tiempo de actualización:_** _el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca)._

 **Capítulo 14. Antes de…**

 _–_ _Ichiru –susurró._

En el momento que la voz de su gemelo llegó a sus oídos, su corazón se regocijó de alegría, sin importar si era real o producto de algún sueño. Sin embargo, Zero mantuvo la cabeza gacha con la mirada clavada en el suelo, incapaz de darle la cara a su hermano.

–Sigues siendo algo torpe –evidenció el menor mientras una ligera risa escapaba de sus labios.

El remordimiento se apelmazó en su pecho. Permaneció callado e inmóvil.

–Nii-san, no estoy aquí para recriminarte nada. Mi muerte fue producto de mis acciones. Si de algo tengo que quejarme es de tu yo actual. El Zero que duda, que se lamenta por algo que no es su error– la voz contenía un leve tono de reproche–. A pesar de ello, no estoy aquí para ser la voz de tu conciencia. Esperé que de alguna manera fueras tú el primero en hablarme… –colocó su mano sobre la hebras de cabello–. Alza la mirada.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron, era como verse a un espejo; ellos sabían que eran seres completamente distintos, con identidad y personalidad propia.

–Escuché tu voz –admitió sin apartar la mirada–. Desde que moriste, la percibí. Me negaba a escucharla.

–En serio, eres tan necio cuando te lo propones –suspiró–. Te comprendo. Nuestra despedida no fue la mejor. Nii-san… ¿sientes el peligro?

La pregunta hizo eco. Desde la fiesta dada por los Kuran –negó con la cabeza–, incluso desde antes, abrigaba un estremecimiento siniestro. No era el terror que imponían los sangre pura. –¿Sabes que ocurrirá?

–No contestes una pregunta con otra. No sé qué sucederá –respondió–. Shizuka-sama albergaba ese mismo presentimiento. Quería beber la sangre Kuran, fuera de Kuran o de aquella chiquilla. A ella no le importaba su propia especie, pretendía deshacerse de todos. Cazadores y vampiros por igual. El conocimiento es pasado a través de la sangre. En especial en esa familia, solo ellos pueden utilizar nuestras armas sin verse lastimados, aunque eso no signifique inmunidad a ellas.

Zero prestó atención a las palabras de su consanguíneo. Yuuki fue la primera en acudir a su mente. Después de ser despertada, ella era capaz de manipular a Artemis. Sacó sus conclusiones: tanto la oz como Bloody Rose (en su forma activa) podían ser utilizadas por vampiros.

–¿Qué significa?

–Pensé que lo descubrirías solo. ¿Cómo crees que los Kuran doblegaron a su propia especie? El control absoluto sólo puede ser ejercido en los vampiros nobles o de nivel inferior. Pero entre sangre pura…

– Pelearon con armas de cazadores –afirmó–. Pero…

–Zero. Eres un masoquista –decretó el menor–. Incluso en este momento te sigues preocupando por ella. Nuestras armas pueden matarlos. Haruka Kuran fue asesinado por un arma.

–Un Kuran…

–El padre de Yuuki –reveló–. Si me preguntas a mí… es demasiado torpe y no se preocupa de lo que sus acciones acarrean. Estaba dispuesta a darle su sangre a Shizuka-sama. Excesivamente amable y egoísta. Igual que tú.

–¿A dónde quieres llegar? –interrumpió.

–Nii-san, puedes ser tan cruel sin proponértelo – expuso con seriedad–. Haz lo que quieras, no por las reglas de los cazadores, no por las personas. Mereces vivir por ti. Ya sea que te equivoques o no. Shizuka-sama está muerta.

Esa mujer. Tan odiada por Zero y amada por Ichiru.

–Ella mató a nuestros padres –estalló en furia mientras apretaba los dientes.

–¡Y nuestros padres asesinaron al hombre que amaba! –contradijo–. Comprendí algo cuando estuve al lado de Shizuka-sama. No puedes quejarte de alguien a quien no conoces, es lo mismo con los humanos. Personas buenas y malas. No existe alguien que sea completamente bueno. Es lo mismo para nosotros. Si quieres odiarme, hazlo.

–Idiota –gruñó.

–Yo también te odiaba un poco –admitió Ichiru–. Aunque tal vez era envidia. Tu amabilidad. Sé que no actuaste de forma consiente, pero algunas veces desee que me odiaras.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kaname compartía la sed de todos los sangre pura pero, no había podido permitir las acciones de sus congéneres, quienes concibieron un plan radical para convertir a los humanos en vampiros; entonces actuó por su amor a los humanos. En esa ocasión eliminó a la mayoría de los vampiros actualmente llamados ancestros. Sólo una pequeña población siguió conservando su estatus y un poder limitado tras jurarle lealtad.

Durante algún tiempo la inconformidad por parte de sus semejantes se limitó. Ahora, empezaba a ganar terreno.

Parte de su vida como rey se hallaba bloqueada en lo más profundos recuerdos que deseaba olvidar. Evocaba las memorias esenciales y no más de lo necesario. No recordaba a su esposa o la descendencia que alguna vez tuvo. Lo poco que sabía sobre ella recaía en los únicos conocidos: Haruka, Juuri y Rido, sus nietos.

El cielo nocturno carecía de estrellas. Su voluntad carecía de fuerza al encerrarse a dormir de forma desesperada. Anhelaba lo imposible. Deseaba lo que más se le negaba.

Miró a Artemis, permanecía en su estado de sueño. Era la prueba tangible de la existencia de Yua. Cuando él pereciera no quedaría nada, desaparecería convertido en cenizas.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shirabuki concibió un plan en cuanto se había enterado de los ideales "pacifistas" de Kaname. A ella le parecía una insensatez asistir a un colegio humano, es más pensaba en ello como ponerle una correa a los vampiros. Ellos ni siquiera interactuaban con los estudiantes diurnos, marcando claramente una diferencia enorme entre ambas especies. Le había llegado la invitación, rechazada una vez leídas las condiciones impuestas para la clase de la luna.

Aun así, le pareció interesante inscribirse en una escuela humana. Se matriculó en la Academia Dahlia *1 **,** un lugar en donde los estudiantes eran únicamente mujeres. No tardó mucho en hacer un pequeño grupo de seguidoras.

Los humanos querían cosas más allá de sus capacidades, fue cuando vio la oportunidad perfecta y les ofreció convertirse en vampiros. Las colegialas aceptaron más que encantadas.

La ceremonia sería efectuada al anochecer, teniendo a la luna como testigo del inicio de su renovación*2, tal como su nombre predecía.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **1\. Academia Dahlia:** es la academia de mujeres en la que Shirabuki se inscribe.

 **2\. Renovaría:** Sara, significa "renovar" **.**

 **Notas finales:** aclaro que sólo es mi humilde opinión en cuanto a la coexistencia de los vampiros con los humanos que de alguna forma quiso buscar en el manga VK. Al crear una escuela en donde los humanos no tienen idea de los vampiros se me hace algo raro, en su lugar hubiera enviado a los vampiros a clases con los cazadores jóvenes (aunque posiblemente eso hubiera terminado en peleas).

Qué difícil es hacer hablar a Ichiru, por un momento no sabía que iba a decir, incluso pensé en dejar esa conversación en misterio.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Disclaimer:_** _VK, no es mío. Si sus personajes fueran míos la historia hubiera sido yaoi._

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _Hino-sensei anunció un nuevo manga de Vampire Knight, llamado simplemente Vampire Knight o al menos eso es lo que entendí, pero con los extras tengo razones para no querer leerlo, pero posiblemente no resista la tentación lol (recuerdo que el grupo en el que leí la noticia, crearon un grupo llamado:_ _Hino-nos-hace-sufrir-pero-amamos-sus-mangas-de-todas-formas_ _). La verdad sí, Hino-sensei es muy cruel._

 ** _Beta Reader:_** _como siempre muchas gracias a Silent Miut (sinceramente mil gracias, por la ayuda, y más cuando empiezo a irme por las ramas)._

 ** _Tiempo de actualización:_** _el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca)._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 15. Sueños fugaces*1**

Los rodeaban muchas restricciones y la monotonía se hacía mayor cuanto más pasaba el tiempo. Creyó que al conocer a sus similares sería capaz de comprender mejor su papel en la vida pero terminó decepcionada totalmente.

Sus iguales en jerarquía eran criaturas desdichadas, "muertos en vida" como mejor los definía. Vivían sólo por hacerlo, sin alguna motivación, atados a una existencia preestablecida. Esa era una clara diferencia entre ellos. Ella anhelaba vivir transgrediendo esos convencionalismos, quería experimentar cosas distintas a esa languidez perenne entre los de su raza.

Sus padres eran la ejemplificación de todo lo que llegó a aborrecer. Muñecos sin alma, que permanecían inmóviles viendo pasar el tiempo. No les tenía ningún afecto emocional, sólo eran sus familiares.

Algunas veces había experimentado de forma fugaz emociones, entre ellas expectación. Una de esas fue cuando sus padres le hablaron de conocer a Ouri. En aquella época era demasiado joven, no tendría más de siete años.

Durante gran parte de la mañana estuvo vigilando ansiosa la puerta principal. Recordaba la sombrilla de encajes perlados y la espera larga a pesar de estar el sol en su máximo esplendor. Ouri al final arribó en la mansión Shirabuki al mediodía.

Sara lo había examinado de pies a cabeza sin ocultar su fascinación por el semblante estoico, un rasgo común entre los vampiros. Todo en él llamó su atención: la forma de su rostro, el color de su cabello, la textura de su piel, su mirada tan carente de vitalidad.

–Buenas tardes –saludó Sara con educación.

El hombre la miró durante algunos segundos. Vacío tenían aquellos ojos, eran como los de sus padres.

–Aun eres una niña –afirmó sin escrúpulos el mayor–. Mi nombre es Ouri Kazuma. Un placer.

Aquel inicio había sido rudo por parte de Ouri.

–Qué descortés es Ouri-sama –manifestó con voz cordial. A pesar de técnicamente ser menor, no se amedrentaría. –Usted, tiene una actitud desconsiderada, después de todo soy una dama.

Kazuma sonrió mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en la mansión.

Ese encuentro no fue el esperado por Sara, nunca olvidaría el único gesto sincero de su prometido.

 _Desesperanza y tristeza._ Odiaba aquel sentimiento nacido el día que se encontró con Hio Shizuka. Esa vampira de encanto sereno. Recordaba sus palabras — _Pequeña dama, tú también naciste para ser un ave sin alas—._ No supo en ese momento que la deprimió más, si la profunda soledad que mostraba Hio o estar viendo su futuro en ella.

 _Temor, frustración e impotencia._ Fue cuando comenzó a ir a las juntas del Concejo que lo notó, en una de las primeras ocasiones en la que era acompañada por sus padres. Kuran Rido manipulaba al consejo a su antojo y los demás sangre pura no se interponían a los mandatos del primogénito del anterior matrimonio Kuran.

La aplastante presencia del vampiro parecía que en cualquier momento se levantaría y devoraría a todos los presentes. Durante la asamblea bajo la mirada y se quedó resguardada tras la espalda de su padre. Podía percibir la alta estima de todos los asistentes hacia él, la suficiente para obedecerlo con fe ciega. En ese momento lo supo, era peligroso.

Desde entonces, su piel se erizaba con la sola presencia de Rido. Ella no le profesaba la misma adoración que los otros. Por los cotilleos de las jóvenes aristócratas de su edad, se enteró de que al parecer mantenía una relación con la segunda hija de la familia Shiki. También era un secreto a voces que Rido siempre estuvo enamorado de Juuri Kuran, su hermana, quien era esposa de su hermano Haruka. El incesto no era nada raro entre su especie. Y luego estaba su prometida, Shizuka, quien prácticamente desde su nacimiento le había sido ofrecida a Rido. Lógicamente a Shizuka no le interesaba nada, algunos decían que uno de los principales motivos por los que aquella vampira permanecía encerrada era por órdenes de Rido.

 _Envidia._ El matrimonio Kuran era un punto. Muy diferentes de Rido, Shizuka y Kazuma. Se podía sentir que ciertamente ellos se amaban y no como sus padres que se casaron por compromiso y obligación. Muchos de los vampiros que conocieron a la difunta Juuri siempre terminaban describiéndola como un destello de sol en la oscuridad.

–Sara-san, haz crecido bastante –le comento Juuri.

–Han sido un par de décadas desde la última vez que la vi, Juuri-sama.

– No hace falta ser tan formal –aseguró.

Shirabuki le devolvió una sonrisa.

–Sería desconsiderado de mi parte –respondió.

Mientras más antiguo fuera el sangre pura, más formal era su trato.

–¿Me notas algo diferente? –pregunto con ilusión.

Los orbes azules de Shirabuki analizaron a la castaña.

– Es un lindo vestido –comento a modo de broma, después de todo aquella mujer no era alguien frívola. Notó que de inmediato la Kuran hizo un ligero puchero.

–¿Segura? –insistió.

– Sí, –asintió– el vestido le sienta a la perfección. Juuri-sama.

Claro que lo notó, Juuri estaba embarazada de Kaname. La simple existencia de aquella mujer era cálida y motivo de júbilo para sus iguales. No concebía a una naturaleza tan noble, siempre sin importar el ser debía existir una parte buena y una parte negativa.

– Felicidades –atinó a decir, aunque en el fondo no estaba segura si un bebé sería motivo de alegría.

Aparentemente Juuri estaba más que feliz por la espera de su primogénito, mostraba una sonrisa resplandeciente y por consiguiente Haruka compartía esa dicha. Durante algunos segundos dudo en decirlo, pero las palabras terminaron por no salir –¿Porque luces tan feliz de condenar a tú hijo a un destino que nosotros no soportamos?

Hubo tres eventos que le parecieron sumamente misteriosos.

Primero, cuando conoció a Kaname. Vio claramente que el pequeño cuerpo recién nacido tenía una ligera aura negra. No anunciaba su muerte, era algo distinto. Posteriormente la pareja Kuran lucía triste, y de alguna forma se aislaron con la excusa de cuidar mejor a su sucesor. Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto no era capaz de imaginar tal cambio radical en Haruka y Juuri.

Años después se enteró que los esposos Kuran cometieron suicidio, dejando a Kaname en medio de un nido buitres, encabezado por Asato Ichijou. A leguas se notaba que tenía el descaro de desear consumir sangre pura. Por lógica pensó que Rido se quedaría con la tutela de su sobrino, no obstante también desapareció del mapa durante algunos años; a pesar de ello el Concejo y los vampiros se mantuvieron leales a él.

Si recapitulaba bien, un año después ocurrió la muerte del amante de Kuruizaki-hime. Un ser humano que fue convertido en vampiro, ni siquiera era un nivel E, mucho menos tenía antecedentes de haber dañado a humanos. Aun así misteriosamente fue puesto en la lista de objetivos de los cazadores.

Dicho evento desató un brote de locura y dolor en Hio, quien por primera vez salió de su confinamiento con el único deseo de matar a los Kiryuu. En los informes oficiales, decía que sólo dejó vivo a un superviviente, el mayor de los gemelos. Enigmáticamente, no se encontró al menor de los niños. Cuando se enteró de la muerte de Hio, sintió lastima. Después de todo, su única motivación para salir de su encierro fue la muerte de su amado.

Todos tenían algo en común. Rido Kuran, creó cada uno de esos eventos. El único misterio en todos ellos era Kaname.

Ciertamente cuando llegó la invitación para asistir a la escuela de Cross pensó en inscribirse sin embargo, no era tan ingenua y confiada para considerar seriamente a Kaname. Declinó la oferta pero aquello le dio la idea de inscribirse en otro lugar, uno sin cazadores, ni vampiros. Uno donde pudiera ejercer su libre albedrío y voluntad.

La academia Dahlia, fue el sitio ideal. Cada una de sus súbditas, eran damas sumamente educadas. No incumplía ninguna regla, puesto que no transforma a ninguna joven en vampira en contra de su voluntad.

– No se puede ganar una guerra sola –susurró.

Por precaución y seguridad comenzó con sus planes. Desde el mismo día en que ingresó a la academia. No fue difícil hacer que las alumnas comenzarán a seguirla. Poco a poco comenzó a relatarles acerca de los vampiros. No les narró un mundo dulce y simple que a cualquier incauto le encantaría escuchar. Le relato el lado ambas partes, lo bueno y lo malo.

Rompería las cadenas del rey.

Renovaría todo. Tanto a los vampiros, cazadores y humanos.

Muchas de sus seguidoras pidieron ser convertidas por voluntad propia. Sus adorables doncellas eran algo que amaba. Educadas, astutas, seres llenos de gracia. Ellas y Sara estaba preparándose para un enfrentamiento entre sangre puras.

Sus planes iban a ritmo, sin inconveniente cuando sucedió. En la supuesta academia pacifista a la que Kaname asistía, Hio murió. Las circunstancias se dieron a conocer a unos pocos y de inmediato saltó el nombre del pecador que atentó en contra de Shizuka: Kiryuu Zero.

El castigo era la muerte, pero no ocurrió.

– ¿Tan grande era su odio hacia Hio? –dudaba que un simple cazador fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para darle muerte a Kuruizaki-hime.

Posteriormente, antes de que pudiera llevar sus planes a cabo para matar a Rido, se enteró del deceso del mismo. Se sintió desilusionada, esperaba ser ella quien lo derrocará. En el incidente volvió a salir a la luz el nombre de Kiryuu Zero. Aquello no había sido más que el telón para lo venidero: una guerra sin cuartel.

La pauta fue dada en la fiesta de presentación de la princesa Kuran. Yuuki se parecía a madre. Reparó en que la castaña no sabía absolutamente nada de ser un vampiro, había sido alejada de todo. No conocía el monstruo interno con el que cada sangre pura luchaba sin embargo, lo verdaderamente interesante fue el joven cazador. Supo reconocerlo por su fiera mirada amatista. Era un digno caballero; sin lugar a dudas, Zero era un peón creado por los deseos de Kaname. La ligera esencia de la sangre de ambos hermanos estaba impregnada en la de Zero.

Si alguien le daría problemas, sería Kiryuu. La fuerza de ese cazador no era común, sin duda alguna él era capaz de hacerle frente a los pura sangre. Ahora que lo pensaba le recordaba en apariencia a **Kiryuu Del*2**.

–Sara-sama –irrumpió Ichijou–. Debería descansar, la ceremonia será en la tarde.

–Lo sé. Sólo estaba recordando.

–Parecía bastante entretenida.

–Tal vez… —meditó un momento mirando fijamente a Takuma. — Tienes prohibido ver a Kaname –ordenó–.No puedes desobedecer mis disposiciones. Recuerda que me debes la vida.

– Yo… –murmuró el rubio sabiéndose descubierto.

Sara se acercó al cuello de Takuma, y lo mordió. Deteniéndose una vez que estuvo segura que eso evitaría que el joven tuviera fuerzas.

–No soy tan cruel para matarte, y eso que me mentiste –siseó–. Lo supe desde el momento en que te salve. Te dices su amigo pero ¿en verdad crees que te estima? Kaname-kun, es demasiado cruel. No tiene amigos, ni intenta ganar aliados. Resuelve todo solo –sentenció–. Ana.

Ante la mención del nombre una joven vampira entró a la estancia.

–Desea algo, Sara-sama.

–Vigila a Takuma, tiene prohibido salir del lugar.

Estaba siendo sumamente cuidadosa, no podía dejar que el rubio le diera a conocer sus planes a Kaname. Soltó al hombre, quien terminó desplomándose en el suelo por la falta de sangre.

–Cómo ordene, Sara-sama.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– Oye, alumno idiota, despierta –gruñó Yagari mientras agitaba bruscamente a su pupilo.

Era bastante inusual, Zero tenía el sueño ligero. El mayor estaba a punto de sacar su arma.

–Ichiru.

Esuchó el nombre de su otro alumno. Los gemelos fueron como hijos para él. Por más que meditara nunca comprendería al menor.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

– Nii-san… debes mirar el panorama completo antes de tomar una decisión. No es prudente tomar una decisión a medias.

La voz de Ichiru comenzó a sonar distante y lejana, siendo reemplazada por la voz de su maestro. En cuanto abrió los ojos vio a Touga, lucía cabreado.

–Me tardé veinte malditos minutos intentando despertarte –lo miró seriamente–. ¿Tomas calmantes o somníferos? Habla.

El semblante del cazador era serio.

– Lo siento. No he podido dormir bien –reiteró.

– ¿Seguro? –curioseó Touga sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente.

– Sí.

– Vámonos mocoso, el idiota que tenemos por presidente quiere verte.

 **Continuará…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Sueños fugaces: con** respecto al título del capítulo, no recuerdo donde lo leí o quien me lo comento. Pero me hablaron de la existencia de un one-shot o novela visual en la que se dice como se conoció Sara a su prometido, el título de dicho trama es "Sueños fugaces".

 **2\. Kiryuu Del:** respecto al nombre de Del Kiryuu surgió en una de mis búsquedas por la wikia, en la parte de la biografía de Zero, en la que se menciona a los familiares. En la parte en la que menciona a los padres de Zero dice "The Kiryu´s", pero mi amable traductor de google lo tradujo como "Del Kiryuu" desde ahí me gusto como sonaba, y ese el origen del nombre.

 **Notas finales:** muchas gracias a **Silent Miut** , por la observación y sugerencia, necesitábamos saber más de nuestra querida antagonista. En un principio, por alguna extraña razón, Sara-sama en la versión animada tenía que hacer su gloriosa aparición en el capítulo que Yuuki se encuentra con Rido disfrazado de niño. Pero bueno quitando ese detalle, sinceramente para el Seiyuu de Sara hubiera elegido entre Yukana (C.C. de Code Geass) o Sayaka Ohara (Yuuko Ichihara, de XXX-Holic) o Kawamaki Tomoko (Amber, de Darker than black).


	16. Chapter 16

**_Disclaimer:_** _VK no es mío, pero si sus personajes fueran míos la historia hubiera sido yaoi._

 ** _Notas de la autora:_** _perdón por el retraso, simplemente he estado ocupada y he tenido poco tiempo para escribir. Nada como escuchar canciones de Ayami Sho (amo la voz de ese hombre). De vez en cuando, después de ver el capítulo publicado digo aleluya, hasta que pasa cierto tiempo y me digo —diablos me falta escribir la actualización. A veces, siento que yo no escribo el capítulo, sinceramente nunca está claro que pasara si no lo tengo por escrito._

 ** _Beta Reader:_** _como siempre muchas gracias a Silent Miut por betear el capítulo (también gracias a sus amables opiniones)._

 ** _Advertencias:_** _pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna._

 ** _Tiempo de actualización:_** _el tiempo que me tardo en actualizar es de una a dos semanas, y a lo mucho me puedo ir de parranda 3 meses (en caso de que desaparezca)._

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 16.**

El Concejo de Vampiros se encontraba actualmente en una cruzada, la amenaza a la que se enfrentaban no podía ser simplemente frenada por los nobles que integraban el concilio. Empezando porque no eran capaces de elegir por su propia cuenta. Día a día llegaban mensajes alarmantes por parte de sus similares quienes manifestaban sus inquietudes sin embargo, al igual que los demás, no sabían absolutamente nada de las acciones tan radicales de Kaname Kuran.

Algunos de los vampiros se habían retirado y quienes se quedaron habían jurado mantenerse fieles al nuevo concejo.

El principal dirigente brillaba por su ausencia y todos estaban centrados en la búsqueda de Kaname, dejando de lado el homicidio de Hanadagi. La sociedad de vampiros no veía con buenos ojos a quienes, se suponía, debían mantener el orden de su especie.

Algunos de los vampiros mantenían un perfil neutro ante las nuevas leyes por temor hacia Kaname, puesto que éste eliminó al consejo anterior ordenándoles cometer suicidio. Incluso los sangre pura estaban inquietos por las acciones drásticas de Kuran.

Lamentablemente, de las ocho familias de sangre puras se había perdido el linaje de los Hanadagi.

Muchos intuían la tormenta que estaba por avecinarse. Una afrente feroz que apuntaba a una guerra entre sangres puras, seres que veneraban y al mismo tiempo temían.

El tambaleante poder de los Kuran en la sociedad vampírica había quedado relegado a nada. A pesar de la existencia de la más joven, ella era inviable para ser la líder. Quienes asistieron a la fiesta en honor a la princesa de los Kuran estaban inseguros si sería conveniente seguir ciegamente a Yuuki, quien había vivido y fraternizado en exceso con humanos.

Los Hio, al parecer, preferían brindarle su poder a la actual jefa de los Shirabuki, mientras que Ouri no había hecho ningún movimiento en especial aunque la mayoría daba por hecho la inclinación hacia su prometida.

Isaya Shoto, quien permanecía en un estado neutro entre humanos y vampiros, recientemente había despertado, pero seguía en un estado de recuperación después de dormir por un par de décadas.

Por su parte, la cabeza de la familia Toma parecía estar esperando su invitación hacia la guerra.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Shirabuki vestía un inmaculado vestido azul turquesa, sus cabellos permanecían atados en una coleta alta. No hacía mucho Sakura la esperaba en la sala.

—Sakura-sama, buenas tardes –saludó.

La mujer de cabellos negros no contestó el saludo, mantenía su mirada perdida en el retrato familiar de los Shirabuki. Hio no pensó que Sara conservara aquel tipo de recuerdo de sus padres.

—Veo que le tomó aprecio al retrato de mis padres – señaló.

—Me disculpo, estaba pensando.

— No tenga miedo de decirlo, Sakura-sama. Después de todo es la verdad. No es un secreto, ellos cometieron suicido.

Sakura meditó durante un breve instante. La carga de ser un sangre pura afectaba de manera distinta a cada uno de ellos, en el caso de los Hio desarrollaron una tradición que para algunos era aborrecible. Los padres en su última instancia alimentaban a su hijo, claro que en este caso ella no le dio su sangre a la difunta Shizuka, si no que consumió la vida de su esposo. De esta forma, los Hio dejarían de existir.

—Sara –llamó–. Ten cuidado con Kuran.

—Lo sé, definitivamente él no es alguien a quien deba tomar a la ligera. Ser capaz de forjar tal caballero vampiro, con el único propósito de proteger a su hermana, lo hace un hombre aterrador.

Al finalizar su conversación, partieron rumbo al recinto de los cazadores.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Kaien supervisaba los preparativos para la creación del nuevo metal madre.

La estructura del edificio había sido reparada a conciencia y la seguridad del lugar fue aumentada ante una posible intervención de los vampiros. Ciertamente los cazadores eran una tumba a la hora de mencionar algo sobre las armas. Quienes aún podían patrullar, iban en parejas por si acaso se suscitaba la desintegración de alguna de las armas.

Observó el interior del horno.

Si los informes eran ciertos, el corazón del ancestro había latido aproximadamente diez mil años. Cada vez que miraba el corazón no podía evitar preguntarse qué clase de vampiro fue. Muchos rumores existían respecto al origen de los cazadores, pero ninguno era concreto.

Algunos de los registros sostenían que los primeros cazadores capturaron al vampiro, en otros que el vampiro ofreció su sangre y apoyo para acabar con los bebedores de sangre.

Kaien no se inclinaba por una idea en específico. Él no vivía por aquel entonces y bien sabía que la historia era escrita desde un punto de vista propio.

Recordó a Haruka y a Juuri, preguntándose si de verdad había ayudado a sus hijos. No tenía idea de los planes del mayor y seguramente, Yuuki estaba preocupada y alejada de todo.

–A veces la ignorancia no brindaba felicidad.

Era una fortuna que los cazadores más problemáticos partieran a realizar sus misiones sin queja alguna Yagari, el cual quería quedarse, no tuvo más opción que partir a la segunda sede mientras, Kaito y Zero perseguían a vampiros incluidos en la lista de la asociación.

Se encaminó a los hornos. Cuando llegó a su destino tomó una pala para poder retirar el corazón del lugar con sumo cuidado, también con cierto grado de respeto y gratitud.

Sacó el núcleo. Poco a poco las llamas cesaron del ancestro, dejando que el órgano se redujera a cenizas lentamente. Cross traía consigo una pequeña urna donde procedió a guardar las cenizas del ancestro. Tener tumbas no tenía significado para los vampiros puesto que cuando perecían se convertían inmediatamente en polvo. Era lamentable no poder grabar un nombre en la tumba preparada para poner a descansar los restos de aquel ser.

Se encaminó a los hornos. Cuando llegó, tomó una pala para poder retirar el corazón del lugar siendo cuidadoso y teniendo cierto grado de respecto mezclado con gratitud.

A las siete de la noche se dio sin mayores complicaciones el encuentro entre las sangre puras y el presidente.

–Buenas noches, presiente –saludó cortésmente Shirabuki.

–Bienvenidas, Sakura-sama, Sara-sama.

Hio y Shirabuki caminaron por el lugar guidas por Cross. Ambas mujeres notaron que la presencia del ancestro había abandonado el lugar.

Los tres continuaron hasta descender a los niveles inferiores.

Sakura se acercó al horno que aún continuaba ardiendo. El cálido fuego era sofocante en aquella habitación.

Por un largo tiempo había esperado pacientemente para poder morir. No se considerara un ser altruista. Sería una completa mentira si dijera que ella lo hacía por la coexistencia de los humanos y vampiros. Lo hacía por elección propia. Deseaba una muerte hermosa y esto no sería considerado suicidio.

Sin aviso previo la vampira enterró los dedos de su mano derecha en su pecho. Sintió el palpitar de su corazón. Durante unos segundos se permitió sentir el latido, antes de colocar el palpitante corazón. Durante uno breves segundos vio cómo se comenzaba a unir al círculo vicioso de regeneración y muerte.

Hio Sakura murió parcialmente, dejando atrás las cenizas de su ser y su corazón latente.

Kaien miró en silencio aquella ceremonia sin intervenir absolutamente nada, después de todo no existía la necesidad de quejarse de algo. El ritual se había llevado sin obstáculos.

Shirabuki habló después de que Hio se convirtiera en polvo. –Luce preocupado, presidente Cross.

–No estoy preocupado – se alejó.

–Presidente, lo molestaría si veo la primera arma en ser fabricada.

La petición era extraña, aun así no podía negarle ese privilegio a su benefactora.

—No puedo negarle ese derecho.

–También quisiera pedirle otro favor.

–¿De qué se trata, Sara-sama?

–… –un ligero suspiro escapó de los labios de la rubia–. No será bien recibida la noticia del nuevo metal madre, mucho menos el hecho de que Sakura-sama y yo participamos en su elaboración. Presidente Cross, me gustaría solicitar protección para mí y mis damas de compañía.

La voz de Shirabuki sonaba preocupada. Kaien no podía restarle veracidad a las palabras de ella.

—Estaremos al pendiente Sara – sama. Velaremos por su seguridad.

–Muchas gracias, presidente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pronto los trabajadores de la fundición reanudaron sus labores cotidianas. La estabilidad en la asociación comenzó a recuperarse de forma paulatina. Shirabuki y su comitiva de damas ocupaban cómodamente un ala para vivir de forma cómoda.

Mientras, los rumores de la participación de ambas vampiras en la creación del nuevo metal madre no había sido bien recibida por los vampiros.

Sara observó el arma que Cross le había dejado en la mesa de la sala. Era una hermosa espada corta con flores de cerezo grabadas. Tocó el metal frío con uno de sus dedos.

–Luce feliz, Sara-sama –se apresuró a decir una de las jóvenes.

–Lo estoy querida. Es un arma hermosa –señaló tocando el filo–. Un poco más y todo empezara.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Zero había estado alejado de la asociación alrededor de veinte días. No era como si hubiese contado el tiempo, pero aquellas sanguijuelas parecían haber aumentado en número. Tan sólo en un día había dado muerte a diez vampiros.

Al divisar la sede principal sintió un espasmo. De inmediato se lo atribuyó a que era la rebosante esencia de Hio Sakura por todo el lugar. Aun así sus instintos lo alertaron cuando pasó por la puerta falta de vigilancia.

Ingreso al lugar encontrándolo completamente vacío. Salió corriendo en dirección al olor de sangre que se respiraba en el aire, era sofocante.

Cuando llegó al patio los cuerpos inertes de los cazadores se hallaban tirados en el suelo. La ira de inmediato se manifestó en su mirada. Era incomprensible dicho escenario hasta que se encontró Sara frente a él. Ella permanecía serena con una sonrisa en sus labios.

–Cazador-kun –lo miró durante unos segundos.

–¿Qué hiciste? –Gruño indignado–. ¿Dónde está Cross?

–El presidente… –una sonrisa se amplió en su rostro–. No lo sé. Por cierto. luces sediento. Aun este está vivo–le mostró a un hombre entre sus brazos.

Kiryuu apretó fuertemente sus dientes, se escuchó el crujir de sus dientes. Alimentarse de humanos era algo aberrante.

–¿Qué es lo que te detiene? No eres humano. Incomprendido y odiado, deberías saber que ellos eran capaces de eliminarte sin pensárselo. Es más, pensaban utilizarte para el metal madre. Verdad, Kyo –comentó la mujer mientras zarandeaba al hombre.

–Sí – musitó asustado y moribundo el cazador.

Kiryuu se mantuvo en silencio, y apuntó con Bloody Rose a Shirabuki.

–Para ellos tú eres uno de nosotros –expusó ella–. Vamos querido, no me mires con ese rostro de odio, he estado hablando con la verdad. Los humanos mienten. Aliméntate.

–Nunca.

–Es una lástima –admitió mientras sus colmillos se clavaron en el cuello del hombre. Zero estaba por dispararle a la mujer, pero fue detenido.

–¡Cómo osas apuntarle a Sara-sama!– exclamó la voz de una mujer.

Zero no la reconocía, podía distinguir que era un vampiro. La joven apuntó su espada en su contra y él frenó el impacto con la pistola.

–Ríndete –demandó Shirabuki–. No tienes oportunidad.

Zero se sabía rodeado al menos quince vampiras. No sólo era eso, ellas parecían ser capaces de utilizar arma anti vampiros. Este no era el mejor escenario para él, podía ser herido con aquellas armas.

–Kiryuu-kun, no muestres una imagen tan lastimosa.

El aludido reconoció la voz de inmediato.

–Sara-sama, al parecer le gusta jugar a los cazadores.

–Oh, Kaname-kun. Pensé que nunca vendrías a visitarme.

 **Continuará…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Notas finales:** oh my kat!, como quinientas incógnitas y ninguna respuesta.

 **Querida Miut** , aclarando lo de oh my god! Tiendo a cambiarlo por oh my Kat! (cat, debido a que mi gata se llama así y algunas veces me hace un par de maldades).


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** VK, no es mío. Pero si sus personajes fueran míos la historia hubiera sido yaoi.

 **Notas de la autora:** A veces divago más veces de las que me gustaría, dejando eso de lado con este mes lleno de estrenos me puse a ver todo lo que posiblemente fuera de mi agrado. Lo primero que vi fue Berserk (no sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero ya mostraron a un par de personajes que no mostraron en la primera animación, aunque también recomiendo las películas claro esta serie no es apta para menores de edad). Después vi D Grayman, uno de los arcos que más esperaba por fin está siendo animado, tendré que acostumbrándome a la nueva voz de Allen y a la animación (me gusto más la primera animación). Y ReLIFE (creo que todos nos impactamos al ver que toda la serie salió de golpe). Y por último como olvidar a SerVamp solo diré vampiro sirviente. No sé si se me escape un anime por ahí, pero me enfocare en estos.

Por mi gato, por un momento pensé que no lo lograba, tenía muy vagamente planeado el reencuentro entre Kalamity y Zerorin. Sumándole a eso, cuando tenía más o menos medio capitulo redactado la computadora me la hizo, y se terminó perdiendo todo.

 _ **Beta Reader:**_ _como siempre muchas gracias a_ _ **Silent Miut**_ _por betear el capítulo (también gracias a sus amables opiniones)._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO.**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 17 Destino**

–Oh, Kaname-kun. Pensé que nunca vendrías a visitarme.

El imperturbable semblante de Sara demostraba la confianza que tenía en sí misma.

Ante la intrusión de un nuevo enemigo, la vampira que había frenado el ataque de Bloody Rose se colocó de forma protectora a la derecha de Shirabuki.

—Buen trabajo, Satsuki –aduló la rubia acariciando las hebras castañas de su seguidora—. Kaname-kun, Cazador-kun, ustedes tendrán la fortuna de ver las nuevas armas de primera mano.

La sonrisa de Sara al afirmar tales palabras era radiante, complacida sus orbes de color azul se posaron en los vampiros. Tenía ahí a dos de los vampiros potencialmente peligrosos para ella y sus planes. Aquel quien devoró la vida de su hermano, el gemelo maldito, el joven incontrolable para los sangre pura, y el descendiente del anterior rey de los vampiros. Ambos con el mismo punto débil, Yuuki.

Shirabuki dejó caer al cazador. El peso del cuerpo resonó levemente en el suelo.

–Kiryuu, no es el momento para que dudes –recordó Kaname–. Tu propósito no es otros que eliminar a los vampiros.

–No fastidies Kuran –soltó con molestia Zero, recobrando su antiguo semblante lleno de fiereza. Odiaba que Kuran tratara de darle órdenes como si se tratara de un perro amaestrado.

–Sólo digo lo evidente. Además, no es el momento adecuado para ponernos a discutir por esto —cambiando su interlocutor se dirigió hacia la vampira—. Sara-sama veo que luce muy confiada por su manejo de armas.

–Puede ser –confesó–. Nada que no sepas, Kaname. Lamentablemente, el débil corazón del ancestro fue sustituido con el de Sakura-sama. ¿Cuánto tiempo durara esa lamentable arma?

Bloody Rose y Artemis habían sido las primeras armas forjadas del corazón de Yua, lo único tangible que había quedado de ella.

–A pesar del cese de sus latidos, la voluntad del ancestro prevalece junto con la mía.

–Dices cosas muy divertidas querido, casi parece que estuviste ahí.

El vampiro sonrió sutilmente.

–Lo dejó a su imaginación —. Kaname dio la conversación por terminada sin esperarse las siguientes palabras de Sara dirigidas a Zero.

–Tienes la misma mirada de Del –comentó la rubia—. Odias estar encadenado. No te gusta ser atado por las reglas que erigieron los cazadores, ni seguir órdenes. Nunca te quejas de nada, simplemente harás lo que mejor haces, matar a mi especie. Pobre niño tonto. ¿Acaso piensas que puedes elegir? Durante todo este tiempo has hecho lo que otros han destinado para ti. El único propósito de tu existencia fue proteger a la princesa de los Kuran —miró hacia Kaname—. Desmiénteme Kuran. ¿No es ese el único motivo por el cual dejaste vivir a un ser tan peligroso? Tu hermana es tan preciada para ti que no importa destruir todo a tu paso.

—¡Cállate! –gritó Kiryuu sin dejar de retarla con la mirada.

–Mantente calmado, estas cayendo en su juego Kiryuu-kun.

La voz templada de Kaname lo fastidiaba. Demasiado calma, sumamente falsa. Detestaba aquella disimulada condescendencia. Cada vez que lo veía, desde la primera vez que se conocieron, sólo podía sentir odio.

–No soy el esclavo de nadie –replicó Kiryuu, las palabras intercambiadas con la madre de Shizuka vinieron a su mente. Todavía podía recordar vívidamente su conversación con la vampira de cabellos negros. Si esto seguía así terminaría siendo un simple títere manipulable.

Las provocaciones de Sara podrían ser perfectas, mas carecían de efecto. Se negaba a hacer trabajo sucio, no mataría a Kuran. –Las armas sólo sirven si sus usuarios son capaces de sacar todo su potencial. Veamos quien es el último en quedar de pie.

–Pensé que serias un ser inteligente y te aliarías conmigo –contestó Sara ante la provocación.

–Dejémonos de tanto parloteo. Shirabuki, Kuran, odio sus discursos baratos, llenos de puras oraciones bonitas. Si no son capaces de hacer algo con sus propias manos mejor sería perforarles el corazón con una bala.

–Cuida tu lengua –lo riñó Satsuki.

–No te preocupes Satsuki —restó importancia al asunto. —Esto es la pauta para un nuevo inicio.

—¿Acaso planea convertirse en reina? –preguntó Kuran sabiendo la respuesta.

–Es lo mismo que tú buscas.

–No. ¿De qué le servirá el poder que anhela? Eso sólo le dejará un vació más grande.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Takuma Ichijou sentía lento el pasar del tiempo. Miró los barrotes de su celda especialmente construida para custodiar a los vampiros.

Takuma comprendía los motivos de Sara para encerrarlo. Él no podía comprender enteramente ni a Kaname, ni a Sara, sólo podía apoyándolos. Ambos eran similares. Nunca decían lo verdaderamente importante, preferían guardarse sus pensamientos para sí mismos.

El pasar de los días no importaba mucho en su estado actual. Ocasionalmente Ana bajaba con un vaso de agua y un par de tabletas, aunque no bebía muy seguido. El último vaso todavía contenía el agua teñida de rojo.

Ambos eran importantes para él. A pesar de que los afectos eran similares también eran distintos. Si tuviera los medios, quisiera evitar su enfrentamiento por muy ingenuo que resultara ese deseo.

 _Actos buenos que parecen malos. Actos malos que parecen buenos._

Cuando luchó contra su abuelo pensó en morir uno en manos del otro. El último golpe de Asato Ichijou había sido cerca del corazón, lo suficientemente mortal. En ese entonces hubiera muerto en paz, manteniendo su promesa y amistad con Kaname sin embargo, despertó.

Lo primero que vio al tener consciencia fue a Shirabuki, la única vampira de sangre pura con la que nunca había cruzado una palabra, sólo un par de gestos educados. Había sido extraño estar al cuidado de esa mujer. Sin duda alguna era su salvadora, ella le brindó su sangre para salvar su vida.

No era lealtad lo que le profesaba a Sara pues su acto no fue desinteresado, él lo sabía de sobra. Ella había demandado conocer los objetivos de Kaname en cuanto él había mejorado.

—Esa academia fue una fantasía. Desde el principio era inútil. Es tonto pensar que con ello se lograría una coexistencia pacífica —afirmó. —No se puede eliminar tan fácilmente el temor de los humanos hacia nosotros como lo hizo Kaien Cross, poniendo un muro llamado clase nocturna… Los estudiantes diurnos seguramente quedaron prendados de alumnos tan bellos.

—Es tal como usted dice, Sara-sama –declaró Takuma. —Aun así...

—Admítelo. Te percataste de la diferencia. Dejando ese tema, tengo interés en la hermana de Kaname.

—Yuuki-chan sin duda es muy diferente de los vampiros.

—Al parecer, Kaname ni siquiera reconsidero dejar a su hermana vivir como humana. Es una princesa tan cruel… alejada de todo, protegida.

Takuma notó los sutiles celos de la rubia mientras no podía negarle nada. Las palabras de Sara eran verdad.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. No podía concentrarse en leer el libro que Idol-senpai le dio.

Su lado vampiro todavía trataba de devorar a su lado humano. Al recuperar sus recuerdos aquella noche su vida entera había carecido de sentido. Las palabras de Kaname habían sido duras: somos monstruos.

Había sonado triste, como si ser lo que eran les impidiera sentir. Zero debía sentirse de la misma forma, odiarse a sí mismo.

Ella era una neófita en comparación a otros, incluso hasta ilusa por pensar en que ser un vampiro no necesariamente era una maldición. Ellos podían sentir tanto como los humanos. Sus padres se amaron, de ello no existía duda alguna. ¿Por qué dudaba?

La puerta se abrió sin previo aviso. Aidou observó a la castaña. Parecía más concentrada en ver la ventana que en el libro.

–Yuuki-sama, ¿puede explicarme por qué no la encuentro leyendo? – inquirió irritado.

—Lo siento —respondió ella.

—No luce para nada como una disculpa. A veces me pregunto cómo es que aprobaba, los exámenes era demasiado demandantes —meditó un segundo antes de contestarse a si mismo. —Yuuki-sama, no es bueno usar sus influencias.

—¿Cuáles influencias? —preguntó despistadamente Yuuki.

—El director.

—No fue así –hizo un gesto de fingida indignación.

– Debe lograr las cosas por méritos propios —recomendó Aidou.

– El examen lo presente. Yori-chan y Zero me ayudaron a estudiar.

– Kiryuu no parece un hombre paciente, me imagino la agonía de la pobre Wakaba-san.

Los vampiros hubieran sido capaces de continuar su charla de no ser porque en ese momento sintieron la presencia de un par de vampiros. Raramente, a excepción de Aidou y Seiren, había visitas en el lugar.

La casa era reguardada por una barrera que protegía la residencia en contra de visitas indeseadas, principalmente intrusos, fueran vampiros o humanos. La castaña abandonó la habitación y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta principal. Aidou la seguía, tenía el deber de velar por la seguridad de la dama.

Al abrir la puerta ambos vampiros divisaron dos siluetas de lo que parecían ser jóvenes mujeres.

–Buenas noches– pronunciaron ambas con voz monocorde. Era espeluznante que hablaran de forma tan sincronizada.

Yuuki sintió la presencia de la sangre de Sara. Sin duda alguna ellas eran sus fieles seguidoras.

–Buenas noches. ¿Porque interrumpen en mi hogar? –preguntó de forma cortante a las invasoras.

–Disculpe el atrevimiento, Yuuki-sama. Venimos a escoltarla.

– ¿Por qué ustedes deberían acompañarla? –cuestionó de inmediato el rubio.

–Kaname Kuran-sama, está atrapado en el edificio de los cazadores. En este momento se llevara un juicio extraordinario en que se requiere la presencia de todos los sangre pura.

Las palabras de la desconocida le inspiraban desconfianza.

Vieron al lobo acercarse de forma sigilosa, sus ojos rojos destilaban fiereza. Las vampiras sintieron un pequeño estremecimiento al verlo. Yuuki se percató en ese momento de que las jóvenes estaban mintiendo. El títere de Kaname estaba presente y el animal parecía reacio ante esas mujeres.

–Retírense –ordenó con la voz más firme que pudo emitir. Su orden no surtió efecto, las señoritas seguían ahí. Se suponía, ellas no podían negarse a su petición.

–Yuuki-sama, si no es por las buenas, será por las malas.

El lobo aulló al ver a las intrusas exhibiendo sus armas. La castaña las miró, reaccionó al instante. Esos objetos podían matarlos. Sin cuestionarse la sangre pura jaló del brazo a Hanabusa llevándolo al interior de manera abrupta. El rubio ni siquiera tuvo objeción ante la sorpresiva acción de su estudiante.

Bajaron las escaleras y llegaron hasta donde estaba una puerta blanca. Él nunca había estado en esa zona, pero sintió el inminente poder que resguardaba esa puerta.

–Espere, Yuuki-sama, no podemos entrar ahí – dudo el rubio en seguir por ese camino.

–No te preocupes, mi hermano me dijo que podía resguardarme en este lugar si nos encontrábamos en peligro.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La risa de Sara resonó en el lugar. Definitivamente ese peón era capaz de convertirse en rey. Shizuka no pudo controlarlo, Kaname mucho menos, pero cuando se trataba de esa mujer ambos darían su brazo a torcer.

Kaname sacó a Artemis transformándola en guadaña. El arma daba honor a su nombre con su hoja afilada y para el propósito con el cual fue forjada. Artemisa, la diosa de la caza.

– ¿Planeas seguir con esta afrenta? ¿No te preocupa la seguridad de tu dulce y gentil princesa?

Zero y Kaname supieron a quién se refería Sara.

–Ella estará bien –respondió Kuran.

–Tu tierna mascota fue eliminada.

–Lo sé. Nunca debiste enviarlas –la voz de Kuran se mantuvo serena.

Sara miró recelosa a Kaname.

El lobo fue destruido por sus simpatizantes, su araña lo había evidenciado. En este preciso momento ellas caminaban en busca de Yuuki y Hanabusa. Sabedora de ello se molestó por el gesto burlesco en los labios de Kuran.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Las jóvenes vampiras examinaron su entorno. Yuuki sintió su esencia combinada. Con paso lento se dirigían hacia la tumba de piedra. _Kaname Kuran,_ era lo que decía. En ella sólo se encontraba una pequeña. Su desconcierto era grande.

Hanabusa se sentía inquieto a pesar de que Yuuki le dijo que estarían seguros ahí. Era la primera vez que entraba en ese mausoleo, ni siquiera sabía de su existencia.

Las secuaces de Sara no tardaron en irrumpir en la estancia. La sonrisa que mostraban era desquiciada. Yuuki retrocedió un par de pasos mientras Aidou se colocó enfrente de forma protectora.

– No sé sobre sus planes señoritas pero, deberían saber que es un pecado intentar dañar a un sangre pura. Si son lo suficientemente listas se irán– sus palabras eran duras sin embargo, las vampiras lo ignoraron.

Las palabras de Aidou parecían haber alentado a las mujeres para que se adentraran más a la cripta. Ellas caminaban de forma confiada mientras sujetaban férreamente sus armas. Una de ellas sostenía una pequeña pistola, de tamaño similar a la que Zero le había dado tiempo atrás. La otra arrastraba de forma despreocupada la hoja de una katana.

Yuuki estaba a punto de ceder ante sus demandas cuando el ataúd se abrió ligeramente. Los presentes de inmediato se enfocaron en el féretro. Una presencia abominable se expandió de forma voraz.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

— ¿Qué es eso?– masculló Sara.

Todo se había cubierto de oscuridad y los alaridos de terror de sus seguidoras en sus últimos instantes de vida eran los únicos que se escuchaban.

–Kaname Kuran –respondió el castaño al ver el rostro preocupado de Sara–. Una existencia tan devastadora como el mismísimo ancestro del que se crearon las arma.

—Eso se alimentara de quienes estén ahí. Su sed es implacable. Incluso a esta distancia la siento. Incluso tu hermana y tu amigo fueron consumidos.

–No soy responsable de los actos de mi ancestro– Kaname se salió por la tangente–. Dormir diez mil años no es algo fácil, yo mismo me pregunto qué hará. ¿Consumirá a todos los que encuentre a su paso? ¿Habrá perdido su cordura?– negó con la cabeza–. Incluso yo soy incapaz de predecir sus acciones.

Los ojos de Kiryuu quedaron abiertos ante dichas revelaciones. Intentaba atar los hilos de conversación que mantenían los sangre pura. Lo única certeza que tenía, por lo dicho y por las respuesta frívolas de Kuran, era la muerte de Yuuki.

Algo se quebró dentro de él. Era inevitable. La última vez que vio a Yuuki, ellos prometieron algo. Su solemne juramento: — _Eliminare a todos los sangres puras._

Por su puesto, la respuesta de Yuuki fue incrédula e infantil – _Entonces siempre huiré de ti._

 _En ese instante olvidó_ el motivo de su lucha. Sara, Kuran y el resto de los presentes pasó a segundo plano.

Kuran y Shirabuki se estremecieron. Ambos dirigieron su atención a Zero. Había perdido su típica mirada desafiante. Los ojos del cazador adquirieron un matiz rojo, propio de los vampiros. Estaba perdiendo el raciocinio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Cuando los cazadores acudieron a la central notaron como el lugar parecía un campo de guerra. La imagen que mostraba su segundo hogar distaba de ser realista. Los cuerpos de los cazadores por todo el lugar.

Kaito se apresuró a revisarlos, habían sido víctimas de un vampiro. Era evidente la causa de su muerte, insuficiencia de sangre.

Yagari al ver a sus compañeros caídos cerró sus puños con impotencia. Entonces, escuchó el quejido de una voz femenina.

– ¿Qué demonios ocurrió aquí?– le preguntó Yagari.

–Fue el vampiro caballero*1– afirmó con el miedo de lo acontecido reflejado en su mirada.

–Habla claro. ¿Dónde está Cross?

–No lo sé –contestó. Las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos–. Incluso mis adorables hijas fueron víctimas de aquel ser que creó Kuran. Zero Kiryuu.

Todos los hombres presentes estaban furiosos. Yagari y Kaito, quedaron atónitos ante la revelación de la vampira, no habían notado un cambio tan drástico sin embargo, su juicio podría estar obnubilado. Debido a su cercanía con Zero, se negaban a creer que había recaído al nivel E. Los cazadores comenzaron a buscar al cazador fugitivo, esperaban obtener los vestigios que los llevaran a su escondite. Touga miro a la rubia, su voz lastimera era el testimonio que condenaba a su alumno.

 **Continuará...**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Vampiro caballero, hago referencia al título de manga, siempre lo he pensado y el título en definitiva embona a la perfección con Zero.

 **Notas finales:**

Con todo y que se perdió el capítulo escrito, alias el capitulo 17 versión 1, siento que con la re escritura salieron más cosas que en ese momento no contemplé. Incluso me quedé con cara de qué demonios escribí. Lo juro, se me fue de las manos el segundo intento de escribir el capítulo.

Lo admito, el capítulo iba a ser más largo pero divago solo y me dijo: –Suspenso–. En algún punto de mi falta de ideas comencé a escribir notas finales al azar.

Se añaden Yuuki y Hanabusa al destino incierto de este fic, junto con mi desaparecido Kaien.

Recuerdo que siempre quise saber que pasaría se alguien entrara al mausoleo de forma ilegal, algunas veces me siento como un mago, me tengo que sacar un as debajo de la manga.

Kaname Kuran y Kaname Kuran ancestro. Lo dejaré como reflexión del próximo capítulo.

En el capítulo anterior yo también me quede con cara oh my Kat! Apareció Kalamity (Kaname) a salvar el día, o al menos me gusta creerlo así.

No me gusta ponerle títulos a los capítulos, pero si no luego ya no ubico que paso con números. Siempre intento hacer los capítulos largos, pero cuando sobrepaso las mil palabras siento que ya es mucho.

Mi gato me ve de forma sospechosa cuando tomo la laptop. Temo por la portátil y por mí, ese gato trama algo.

Vampire Knight memories, sigue destrozando mi corazón. Conclusión: soy masoquista.

Espero que los personajes no se vuelvan muy OoC. Me he percatado de que luego a personajes que pareces serios, estoicos y con el carácter de un HIELO terminan siendo convertidos en seres súper opuestos y mayoritariamente terminan siendo una dulce protagonista al estilo Shojo.

Amor lento. Incluso me fastidia. Qué más quisiera que Kaname y Zero ya se amen.

A veces recuerdo que el seiyuu de Aidou es también la voz de Lelouch (mi querido emperador demonio).

Después de encontrar los OST de Yami no matsuei, recordé el anime (nada que ver con el fic), hay una escena en el manga donde la autora afirma que la trama es Shojo, pero pues lo que yo vi y leí no entra en Shojo, es yaoi. Esta serie la conocí por una reseña, en la que mencionaban la aparición de vampiros, digan vampiros y ahí me tienen viendo algo. A excepción de Crepúsculo.

De momento me puse a leer crónicas vampíricas, ya había leído los tres primeros libros, pero los volví a releer para prepararme para el cuarto y quinto libro de la saga, aunque ya leí el santuario que vendría siendo uno de los antepenúltimos libros. ¿Cómo llegue a leer la saga sin seguimiento? La culpa la tuvo mi tía, ella me regaló el libro sin consultar cuál era el orden.

Quiero escribir un fic de Boku no hero academia, después recuerdo todo lo que tengo pendiente y se me pasa. Lo digo y lo sostengo Todoroki x Deku, no me mal entiendan también me gusta Bakugou. (Amo a esos tres desde que conocí el manga, debieron ver mi cara cuando anunciaron el anime).

Wow, me emocione con las notas. Es la primera vez que escribo tantas notas finales.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Disclaimer:**_ _VK,_ _no es mío. Pero si sus personajes fueran míos la historia hubiera sido yaoi._

 _ **Beta Reader:**_ _como siempre muchas gracias a Silent Miut_ _por betear el capítulo (también gracias a sus amables opiniones)._

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna._

 _ **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO.**_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 18. Testimonio**

Kuran intentaba comprender lo que ocurrió en el edificio de la asociación. Fue como dar un giro de trecientos noventa grados.

Tenía plena confianza en eliminar a Shirabuki sin embargo, no consideró al único que nunca fue capaz de controlar. Kiryuu. El cazador mandó al demonio su cordura porque Sara había dado por hecho la muerte de Yuuki; sumándole la inanición, su sed debió ser tan insoportable que permitió al vampiro quedar libre.

Recordó cuando lo conoció por primera vez en persona, pues él conocía la existencia de los gemelos mucho antes de esa cena que se celebró en la víspera de navidad. En ese entonces Kiryuu a lo máximo había tenido once años. Cross le había enseñado una foto de ambos niños malditos. Si lo pensaba bien, en ese momento dio inicio su plan. En aquella cena se percató de la mirada desafiante en sus ojos, propia de los Kiryuu. Los ojos amatistas mostraban una actitud insolente sin un ápice de miedo, un ser completamente terco, tan distinto a la lastimera imagen que horas atrás presenció.

De alguna forma se las había arreglado para frenar a Zero, terminando con algunas heridas en el proceso.

Recapitulando. Su plan original era eliminar a Shirabuki y huir en el acto. Lamentablemente no fue capaz de lograrlo. Sabía que en cuanto asesinara a Sara, los cazadores estarían más que dispuestos a darle caza. Oportunamente había encomendado a Kain y Ruka reacondicionar un viejo edificio, haciéndolo habitable.

Souen y Akatsuki se dieron la labor de remodelar ligeramente el lugar haciéndole habitable. Aun recordaba la expresión incrédula de sus seguidores cuando regreso cargando a Kiryuu. Sumándole que notaron ambos vampiros notaron de inmediato que Kiryuu bebió sangre de Kuran.

Aun recordaba la expresión incrédula de sus seguidores cuando regresó cargando a Kiryuu y notaron de inmediato que el cazador había bebido de su sangre.

—Pasaron muchas cosas —les dijo en cuanto ambos vampiros escudriñaron con la mirada confundida y furiosa a Kiryuu—. Necesito que me ayuden a preparar un sello para encerrarlo.

Los nobles no preguntaron nada y de inmediato se dispusieron a realizar su encomienda.

Viendo a Zero dormir se percató que parecía tener pesadillas. Se agitaba de manera estrepitosa, el sudor cubría su frente. Kaname meditaba en silencio, escuchaba la respiración errática del cazador. Por el momento lo mantendría encadenado en el sótano del edificio.

Recordó la forma liberada de Bloody Rose. Sin duda tenía algo similar a los títeres de sombra, ambos reflejaban la personalidad de su dueño.

Kuran intentaba mantener su habitual calma sin embargo, esta vez la situación lo rebasaba. Se sentía presionado. En esos momentos, seguramente tanto él, quien ya era considerado una amenaza, como Zero estarían registrados en la lista de la Asociación, sin importar los antecedentes del cazador.

Kaname advirtió la llegada de su guardaespaldas a la casa. La vampira sólo esperaba a que él la llamara.

–Seiren –llamó a su fiel seguidora–. Puedes entrar.

Ella abrió la puerta y descendió por las escaleras. Caminó hasta quedar a un par de metros de su jefe. Su rostro era ilegible.

–Yuuki-sama y Aidou están bien –reportó–. Aún siguen inconscientes, pero no dudo que despierten en un par de horas.

–Diles a Kain y Ruka que esperen hasta el despertar de Yuuki y Hanabusa. Me gustaría hablar con todos–dijo con voz parsimoniosa.

—Lo mejor sería matarlo —mencionó ella sin rodeos respecto a Zero. Era realmente difícil escucharla expresar su opinión, seguro había estado pensando mucho en la situación.

Él le daba la razón, aun así dudaba. Seiren era sumamente perceptiva, podía notar el aura monstruosa del inconsciente vampiro.

Ella lo supo en cuanto lo vio. Había dejado de tambalearse en el abismo. La parte humana del cazador definitivamente había perdido frente por el instinto vampírico, haciéndolo perder el raciocinio.

–Debería ahorrarle una existencia en la que no sea capaz de pensar –añadió Seiren–. Kiryuu-kun sin duda alguna era orgulloso.

—Tal vez debería ser como sugieres. No he descartado esa posibilidad, pero todavía no puedo matarlo.

–Será como usted diga –aceptó, teniendo la sospecha de que sólo lo dejaba vivo por su hermana.

Comprendió la actitud de su guardaespaldas sin necesidad de palabras. Estuvo tentado a decirle la verdad: no lo dejaba vivir por Yuuki. El sangre pura estaba empezando a analizar la caída de Kiryuu.

La hostilidad de Kiryuu se había manifestado abruptamente, siendo completamente feroz y peligrosa. Shirabuki y él sólo pudieron quedarse en guardia ante la fiera presencia. Por otra parte, Bloody Rose había sido liberada, expandiéndose por todo el lugar con el único objetivo de acabar con todos los vampiros. Las seguidoras de Sara habían sido las primeras en caer. Kaname reparó en algo. La sangre de los cazadores nunca fue tocada.

Kaname negó con la cabeza. La verdadera Bloody Rose era molesta. Si no hubiera tenido cuidado, estaría muerto.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 _Cede principal de los cazadores._

Yagari no era conocido por ser un hombre paciente. Tener que esperar por el diagnóstico de una sangre pura lo exasperaba. Shirabuki estaba siendo atendida por un médico, expresamente traído por ella, alegando que no permitiría ser tratada por otro que no fuera el de su confianza.

Se paseaba de un lado a otro sintiendo como la incertidumbre comenzaba a dar señales abismales dentro de la organización. Nadie confiaba en nadie, los cazadores más jóvenes e incluso los veteranos comenzaban a demostrar pánico.

Paró cuando la puerta se abrió para abordar al hombre.

– ¿Shirabuki esta despierta?

– La señorita está estable, sólo presenta una ligera contusión en la cabeza. Si bebe sangre no tardará en recuperarse –respondió el vampiro. Al darse cuenta de que Yagari lo miraba molesto optó por enmendarse–. Le di un par de tabletas de sangre. No la presione –amenazó con sus ojos tornándose rojos.

Al cazador no le importaron las palabras del vampiro, lo pasó de largo y se adentró en la habitación. Al ingresar se encontró con Sara recostada en la cama, con un par de vendajes en la cabeza. De inmediato sintió el descontento de la sangre pura al verlo.

– Debería tocar la puerta antes de entrar –señaló molesta.

– Perdone mi falta de modales –por su puesto Yagari no lo lamento para nada, su voz tenía rastros de sarcasmo–. Shirabuki, ¿cree que pueda explicarme lo que sucedió?

– Preferiría tratar este tema con el presidente. No me siento cómoda en su presencia.

– Para su mala suerte el director tuvo que salir –mintió. Nadie sabía dónde se encontraba Cross. En cuanto encontrara a ese viejo desobligado se aseguraría de golpearlo.

La cara de Shirabuki reveló de inmediato su insatisfacción ante la repuesta.

– Si no hay más remedio hablare con usted –siseó–. Estaba bebiendo té junto en compañía mis damas. Recuerdo la sensación horrible que sentí. Algo se acercaba, era algo monstruoso. Incluso pensé en que el perpetrador era Kuran Kaname. Pronto, por todo el lugar, se escucharon gritos y señales de pelea –contó–. Al ser mi deber apoyar a los cazadores, me dispuse a salir de mis aposentos.

Durante unos segundos ella permaneció muda sin saber la manera correcta de expresar lo acontecido.

– Lo que vi fue la viva imagen de la locura. Kiryuu había caído al nivel _E_.

La sutil voz de la vampira se quebró ligeramente, parecía estar a punto de soltarse a llorar. Aun así, recupero la firmeza de su voz y procedió a continuar con su relato: – Kiryuu asesinó a sus camaradas y también se alimentó de ellos.

Yagari observó a Shirabuki, esperando alguna señal en el rostro de la vampira que demostrara su falsedad, mas su cara únicamente expresaba temor.

– La mirada perdida de Kiryuu se enfocó en mí. Le ordené detenerse, él no lo hizo. Así que intenté frenarlo. Fue entonces que de un golpe salí volando por el aire, terminando por estrellarme contra la pared. Caí casi inconsciente, mi vista se volvió borrosa.

– ¿Por qué sigue con vida? –indagó Yagari, esperando delatarla sin embargo, su rostro seguía sin revelar más que temor.

– Pude ver tenuemente las siluetas de mis hijas intentando frenar a Kiryuu. Ellas me protegieron... antes de que él las matara –aseguró con voz quebrada–. Ellas no tenían que morir. En lugar de estar interrogándome a mí, quien prácticamente soy su benefactora, debería buscar a ese maldito asesino –gruñó furiosa perdiendo los estribos–. ¿Acaso disfruta mi dolor? ¿Quiere que le narre cómo fueron asesinadas frente a mis ojos? ¿Tan mórbidos son sus pensamientos? Si es necesario lo haré, pero exijo que elimine a Kiryuu.

– Eso no responde mi pregunta. Si es verdad lo que dice, ¿qué freno a Zero para que no la matara?

Ese era el punto que Shirabuki de alguna forma eludía. Si era verdad que Zero mato tanto a cazadores como vampiros, eso dejaba la interrogante de ¿Por qué la sangre pura no fue asesinada?

– Kuran Yuuki.

Al mencionar el nombre de la menor de los Kuran lo tomó desprevenido.

– Yuuki-san intentó detenerlo. No supe qué paso después, ambos se alejaron corriendo.

Las palabras de Shirabuki eran suficientes para incriminar a Kiryuu. En este punto, Yagari no sabía qué creer. Confiaba en Zero, en cambio a Shirabuki difícilmente podía creerle algo. Escuchó cómo llamaron a la puerta.

– Adelante –concedió la vampira.

Ingresaron a la habitación una comitiva de cazadores, encabezada principalmente por la odiosa de Yumeno. La mujer sonrió al ver la mueca de fastidio de Yagari.

Fuera de la habitación, los cazadores miraban el lugar que consideraban su segundo hogar reducido a ruinas.

Kaito miraba la construcción destruida. De cierta forma le recordaba lo poco que quedo del dormitorio de la luna. Algo entre los escombros brilló. Se acercó a ver, encontrando la pistola de Zero. No supo si fue impulso o algo sumamente imprudente, pero tomó el arma y la oculto.

– ¿Ha encontrado algo, Takamiya? –cuestionó uno de los cazadores.

– No.

Ante la respuesta, el hombre continuó con sus deberes. Kaito miró a los cazadores. Buscaban de forma insistente alguna pista que los ayudara a encontrar al culpable. En el aire era palpable el odio de los cazadores hacia Kiryuu.

Él no concebía que Zero fuera el culpable, aunque tampoco era tan ingenuo. Conocía el alcance de un vampiro caído al nivel _E_. El arma de Zero estaba en la escena del crimen, todo lo inculpaba. Aun así algo no le cuadraba. Yagari se acercaba, parecía furioso.

– ¿Terminó el interrogatorio?

– Llegó Yumeno –mascullo fastidiado–. Kaito vamos a intentar seguir el rastro.

Takamiya miró interrogante al hombre. Decidió seguirlo.

– Si Zero hubiera tenido que escapar, no lo hubiera hecho por donde todos eran capaces de verlo.

– Exacto. Hablamos de Zero. Shirabuki afirma que Kuran Yuuki enfrentó a Zero.

– Si es verdad lo que dice Shirabuki, ¿cómo entro un vampiro? –inquirió.

– Lo mismo pensé. En este momento todos los cazadores están siguiendo el rastro de Zero en el bosque.

– ¿Hay algo que yo deba saber? —se detuvo Kaito.

– La asociación no es segura. Es raro que Cross desapareciera y… –caviló el mayor– … no sólo eso. ¿Cómo puede sustentar Shirabuki que Zero estuvo en el lugar?

Takamiya examinó a Yagari. – Bloody Rose estaba en el lugar.

– ¿La encontraron?

– No. Yo tengo el arma de Zero. Desconfío de Zero, pero hay algo que me hace desconfiar más de Shirabuki. Muchos de los cuerpos de los cazadores, que se supone, estaban de guardia, no aparecieron. A menos que Zero resulte ser un sangre pura, no me explico la desaparición de cuerpos.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Despertó de forma abrupta. Al mirar el lugar no lo reconoció. La estancia era antigua y estaba descuidada. La última imagen que tenía en la cabeza era de haber entrado junto a Idol-senpai al mausoleo.

– Buenos días, Yuuki.

De inmediato la joven Kuran reconoció la voz de su hermano.

– Buen día. Kaname onii-sama.

La mirada de Yuuki se enfocó en su hermano. Esta vez algo le decía que hablarían sin mentiras.

 **Continuará...**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aclaraciones:**

Trecientos noventa grados: normalmente se dicen que se da un giro de 360 grados cuando se da un giro inesperado, pero en este caso si se analiza dar ese giro te deja en el mismo lugar, por lo tanto lo deje en 390 grados.

 **Notas finales:**

De lo único que me arrepiento es de haber dejado solo y encadenado a Zero.

Si Sara fuera actriz, auguro un Oscar en su futuro.

Si me preguntan a mí de alguna forma llegue a creer que a Aidou le gustaba Yuuki.

Seiren... no sé cómo será tu vida en este fic.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** VK, no es mío. Pero si sus personajes fueran míos la historia hubiera sido Yaoi.

 **Notas de la autora:** Recientemente soy fan de un anime/manwha llamado "Soul Contract". Lo único bueno es que hay anime va por el capítulo quince, lo malo es que solo dura 15 minutos IoI. Además de que el manwha está en chino.

Curiosamente mi señora madre le dice al anime "chinaderas" y ahora que me he adentrado en la animación-manwha de Soul Contract le diré: –si madre veo chinaderas–. Claro que añadiendo "19 days" (manwha de Old Xian).

 **Beta Reader:** como siempre muchas gracias a Silent Miut por betear el capítulo (también gracias a sus amables opiniones).

 **Advertencias:** pues ya a estas alturas creo que ninguna.

 **Tiempo de actualización: INDEFINIDO.**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Capítulo 19.**

– Buenos días, Kaname onii-sama.

La mirada de Yuuki se enfocó en su hermano. Esta vez algo le decía que hablarían sin mentiras.

Habitualmente ambos eran capaces de hablar de cosas pequeñas y sencillas no obstante, ella intuía que lo que Kaname quería decirle lo afligía al grado de que su rostro siempre estoico se notaba ligeramente temeroso. Ver a Kaname con ese aspecto inseguro le causaba dolor. Ella se acercó al vampiro hasta sólo quedar a un par de pasos de él.

– En cuanto despierte Hanabusa hablaremos acerca de mis acciones –confesó, mientras daba una pausa al silencio.

– No te preocupes –aseguró ella–. Te lo dije cuando tuvimos que abandonar la academia Cross, yo caeré contigo.

Las palabras dichas por Yuuki no lo tomaron por sorpresa, ella pese a no comprender las cosas de forma entera siempre se las ingeniaba para decir lo que pensaba. Por esa misma razón, él debía dejar de mentir con respecto a su verdadera identidad.

– Yuuki, en el interior del mausoleo, está la tumba de tu hermano.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó insegura.

– ¿Recuerdas cuándo éramos pequeños? Mamá me molestaba diciendo "frunces el ceño como el abuelo".

Los escasos recuerdos de su niñez acudieron de golpe a su memoria. Intentaba enlazarlo con la revelación de Kaname, aun así no era suficiente. El mundo en sus primeros años de vida siempre estuvo limitado a la habitación subterránea y a sus tres seres consanguíneos. El rostro de su hermano siempre lucia triste cuando su madre decía eso. Juuri algunas veces bromeaba sobre ello al ver el semblante serio de Kaname, su padre le había explicado que era porque Kaname y el abuelo eran sumamente parecidos.

– Kaname, no comprendo –musitó–. Cuando dices eso, ¿te refieres a que eres el abuelo? –especuló, aunque en el fondo, la vampira pensaba que era una tontería.

– Sí. Irónicamente tu hermano y yo compartíamos el mismo nombre. La razón por la que siempre estuviste confinada, sin conocer el mundo exterior, fue por el horrible acto que Rido cometió en contra del primogénito de Haruka y Juuri.

Internamente se encontraba consternada y afligida. No era capaz de articular palabra alguna, al recordar a su tío quien estaba más que muerto un escalofrió le recorrió la columna. Negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de permanecer en silencio.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hizo? ¿ ? –Mencionó con temor– ¿Por qué temían tanto nuestros padres? –preguntó en un susurro.

– Años antes de que tú nacieras Haruka y Juuri decidieron tener descendencia. Nació un bebé al que nombraron Kaname, tu verdadero hermano. Rido, estaba segado por el poder, deseaba la sangre del último ancestro. Pensaba que si bebía de la sangre más antigua no tendría límites. No sé si fue un acto premeditado o no. Rido tomó al bebé y abrió mi cripta, vertiendo la sangre de un inocente. Posiblemente él pensó que después de estar durmiendo tantos siglos me quedaría debilitado, permitiéndole beber de mi sangre pero, se equivocó –su voz estuvo a punto de quebrase. – Tenía tanta sed que no existía en ese momento ni un gramo de razón en mí. Luego me alimenté de Rido, el de forma burlesca me dijo "en la parte de arriba se encuentran mis hermanos"; vi el cuerpo del bebé…

La vampira escuchaba de forma atenta, sin interrumpirlo. Ella intuyó que Kaname se estaba desmoronando. No dudó ni un segundo en abrazarlo. El abrazo fue reconfortante para ambos.

– Me di cuenta de mi pecado. Mi cuerpo requería más sangre, opté por hacer lo que creí correcto. Mi desgastado y decadente cuerpo lo regresé a una forma en donde no sería capaz de lastimar a nadie más. Me convertí en un bebé sin esperar la lástima o simpatía de mis descendientes, no importaba si Haruka o Juuri decidían matarme.

– No fue tu culpa –expresó sin romper el abrazo. Kaname sintió las finas lágrimas de su hermana derramarse sobre su pecho.

– Déjame terminar –pido con voz suave–. Pese a que Rido mató a tu hermano, el consejo no intervino. Asesinar a un sangre pura recién nacido debió ser tomado como una gran ofensa. Esos seres corruptos no hicieron nada en contra de Rido. Haruka y Juuri estaban en su derecho de tomar represalias, aun así no podían hacer nada en contra de Rido sin levantar una revuelta interna. Haruka y Juuri siempre fueron muy pacifistas, de haber peleado en contra de Rido, Haruka hubiera muerto y Juuri hubiera sido obligada a casarse con Rido. Sabes que él estaba obsesionado con Juuri. Mantener en secreto tu existencia fue lo único que pudimos hacer.

Un sentimiento cálido inundo el pecho de la menor. En ese preciso momento se sintió tan apreciada.

– Onii-sama, gracias por contármelo.

Kaname se conmovió ante lo dicho por su descendiente, muchas veces en su cabeza repasaba las posibles acciones que la joven vampira tomaría al saber acerca de su verdadera identidad; era más claro que el agua cual era la relación entre ellos al escuchar a Yuuki, ella lo consideraba su hermano. Acarició la cabeza de Yuuki, en un gesto puramente fraternal. Hubieran continuando hablando de no ser porque notaron la presencia de Seiren.

– Adelante Seiren –ordenó Kuran sin darle oportunidad a la mujer de llamar a la puerta.

La joven entró en la estancia. – Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama –inclinó ligeramente la cabeza–. Aidou ha despertado –comunicó. Ella esperó en silencio las órdenes de su maestro. Sabía que por el estado de Kuran, éste necesitaba hablar con urgencia acerca de Kiryuu.

– Gracias por avisarnos Seiren. Reúne a todos en la sala.

– Sí –fue la escueta respuesta de la vampira antes de abandonar la habitación.

– Yuuki, no quería agobiarte.

– No te preocupes, onii-sama. Estaré bien.

Los dos Kuran salieron de la habitación. Yuuki permitió que Kaname la guiara como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, seguía muy de cerca los pasos de su hermano. La vampira miraba el lugar, le daba la sensación de que al menos por un par de años nadie había vivido ahí. Luces tenues, sin ser en exceso brillantes, iluminaban las paredes desgastadas. En cuanto los hermanos ingresaron a la estancia de la sala, los nobles enfocaron su vista en ellos.

– Kaname-sama –musitó Aidou–. Es bueno ver que se encuentra bien –añadió el rubio.

– Gracias, Hanabusa –respondió de forma sincera Kuran–. Hay tantas cosas que no sé por dónde comenzar a explicar.

– ¿Qué paso con Kiryuu? –cuestionó inquieto Akatsuki.

– ¡¿El mausoleo?! –se precipitó el rubio.

Durante un par de segundos ambos primos se escrutaron con la mirada.

– ¿Cuál mausoleo? –replicó curioso Akatsuki.

– ¿Por qué mencionas a Kiryuu? –interrogó Aidou.

– ¿Qué ocurrió con Zero? –preguntó preocupada Yuuki.

Kuran miró a todos los vampiros. ¿Por dónde debería empezar? El tema de su identidad sólo se lo había confiado a Yuuki. En cambio, a los nobles aunque los conocía desde que era un niño, no quería involucrarlos. Negó mentalmente, posiblemente todos ellos lo seguirían. Era mejor así.

– Empezare por explicar mis acciones –confesó Kuran–. Como sabrán todos, maté al matrimonio de los Hanadagi.

Ante la mención del sangre pura, Yuuki y Aidou no comentaron nada. Akatsuki, Ruka y Seiren estaban más que enterados del incidente.

– En un principio eliminar al consejo anterior fue una solución temporal, el verdadero problema radica en los sangres puras, al ser los únicos seres que pueden crear vampiros. Como sabrán, fue ese mismo motivo el que impulsó a mi ancestro a unirse con los cazadores para lograr un coexistencia pacífica entra ambas especies. Lamentablemente mientras existan seres como yo, eso no será posible. Rido, fue detenido. Pero aún quedan vivos pocos sangres puras.

– Nosotros lo seguiremos, Kaname-sama –habló Souen–. Dudo que alguien siquiera de nuestra lealtad.

– Ruka tiene razón. Kaname-sama, nosotros lo apoyaremos –añadió Aidou.

– Debo preguntar algo –intervino Akatsuki–. ¿Quiere eliminar a todos los sangres puras?

– Es como tú dices Kain –respondió Kuran sin afirmar o negar las especulaciones del vampiro.

La observación de Akatsuki los dejó en silencio. ¿Acaso Kaname pensaba morir? Posiblemente, después de todo no negó la pregunta de Akatsuki. Los nobles no se atrevieron a preguntarle nada sobre si el plan también consistía en acabar con el linaje de los Kuran. Radical. Lo que Kuran estaba pretendiendo hacer era riesgoso.

– Onii-sama –susurró quedamente Yuuki–. Si es tu decisión, te apoyaré.

Kaname sonrió de forma gentil.

– Comprenderé si quieren irse –volvió a sugerir Kuran.

Los rostros de los nobles mostraron su confusión. Una cosa era ayudar a Kaname, pero otra muy distinta es que lo ayudaran a planear su propia muerte. Kaname era su amigo, tal vez si Takuma estuviera presente los podría orientar.

– Nadie se irá. Onii-sama, tienes muy buenos amigos –señaló Yuuki. Ella sabía que los nobles, pese a su estupor inicial, no se irían–. ¿Podrías decirnos que te preocupa?

– Es cierto. Sea cual sea tu decisión, la respetaremos –intervino Aidou.

– Gracias a todos –durante un segundo caviló sus palabras–. Cómo todos sabemos, las armas de los cazadores son capaces de matarnos.

Seiren, Souen y Akatsuki estaban al tanto de la situación del metal madre, sólo Yuuki y Aidou miraron de forma confusa a Kaname.

– Es un hecho que fue ocultado por los cazadores, el metal madre con el que se fabricaban dichos instrumentos se deterioró y posteriormente dejó de servir para su propósito; entonces dos sangres puras hablaron de forma secreta con los cazadores.

– Kaname-sama, si me permite interrumpir. Si eso es verdad, los humanos serían los más perjudicados –masculló Aidou.

– Es como tú lo dices, Hanabusa. Sin arma anti vampiros no habría ninguna regulación que limitara a los vampiros. ¿Crees que los sangre pura se quedarían dóciles y quietos? –interrogó Kuran.

– Lamento mi imprudencia Kaname-sama –respondió quedamente Aidou.

– Shirabuki Sara y Hiou Sakura se ofrecieron a brindar lo necesario para crear un nuevo metal madre.

– Entonces, eso es lo que hacían en la asociación –pensó en voz alta Yuuki.

–Sí. Las nuevas armas fueron creadas por Hiou. Nuevas armas existen, pero Shirabuki tiene la ventaja. Ante los cazadores quedó como su benefactora, además de que ella es capaz de usar las armas.

La revelación de Kuran comenzó a tomar sentido. Sara quería gobernar; entonces surgiría una guerra interna entre los vampiros.

– Guerra –musitó Aidou, ahora comprendía la magnitud del problema.

– Exacto –concedió Kuran–. Shirabuki se resguardo en la sede principal de los cazadores.

– Debemos idear un plan que nos permita adentrarnos en territorio enemigo –manifestó Aidou mientras en su mente comenzaba a explorar todas las posibilidades.

– No funcionará. Lamentablemente fui a frenarla y fracase –las palabras de Kuran se escucharon terriblemente pesimistas. Los vampiros guardaron silencio esperando a Kaname.

El tiempo se le estaba agotando. Debía hacer algo. Principalmente pensó en usar su propio corazón no obstante, Yuuki quedaría desamparada; sin contar que pese a que los sangres puras eran un número reducido, eran monstros. El que Shirabuki actuara de "buena fe" y se propusiera seguir los pasos de sus ancestros fue como si su deseo fuera concedido por algún designio. No era alguien ingenuo para creer que Shirabuki era una buena samaritana preocupada por los humanos. Pacientemente esperó la creación del nuevo metal madre y cuando dejó de escuchar la voz de Yua, supo que el nuevo metal madre estaba listo. Decidió adentrarse en el territorio de los cazadores para ponerle fin a los planes de Shirabuki.

Reticentemente volvió a poner sus pies en el edificio. Tan sólo estar ahí le recordaba que Yua ya no existía más. Pese a que incontables armas fueron creadas de su corazón, ningún arma podía ser ella. Lamentaba profundamente no poder recordar el rostro de la vampira, lo mismo iba para sus camaradas, los primeros cazadores de vampiros. Todos sus rostros eran borrosos.

Entonces, cuando por primera vez sostuvo en sus manos a Artemis y Bloody Rose, decidió seguir la fuerte voluntad de Yua: exterminar a los vampiros, aunque él estuviera roto. Con ayuda de sus camaradas estaban logrando terminar con los vampiros, sin embargo el éxtasis experimentado por los humanos no era el propio y fue cuando cometió el error de sentir pena por los vampiros, fue iluso al creer que sería posible una coexistencia pacífica entre ambas especies. Todo había sido para nada. Cuando despertó y recordó su verdadera identidad, quiso darse de golpes contra la pared más cercana. Nada había cambiado.

– Shirabuki y sus vampiras atacaron internamente a los cazadores –relataba Kuran–. Cuando llegue al lugar, Kiryuu le estaba haciendo frente pese a que era superado en número. Al mismo tiempo, Shirabuki envió a dos de sus seguidoras a la mansión. Le había pedido a Yuuki con antelación que si alguna vez su vida corría peligro, entrara al mausoleo familiar.

De inmediato el semblante de Aidou se mostró confuso. Realmente no recordaba mucho. Había sentido una presencia desgarradora llenar el lugar, un sentimiento violento sediento de sangre. Sea lo que fuera se estremeció del miedo al sentir tal presencia asesina.

– ¿Qué era lo que estaba en ese lugar Kaname-sama? –preguntó Aidou ansioso.

– Un títere de sombra –comentó Kuran. Ambos jóvenes vampiros que estuvieron presentes en el incidente supieron de inmediato que Kuran no quería profundizar en el asunto.

Yuuki intentaba mantenerse serena, odiaba ver a Kaname mentir. Eso no era un títere o al menos no uno normal. Había sentido el aura de su hermano durante esos instantes en los que las vampiras fueron devoradas; la presión había sido tal que el ambiente se volvió asfixiante y por ello habían terminaron inconscientes.

Aidou no estaba convencido, pero al sentir que su primo tocó su hombro en señal de que no fuera un entrometido, desistió de seguir cuestionando al sangre pura.

— Sara…—Kuran retomó el hilo de la conversación —…pensó que Yuuki y Hanabusa estarían desprotegidos, pero como ya sabrán, dejé un títere de sombra. Un títere de Sara fue enviado junto con sus seguidoras por lo que, cuando el mío las destruyó junto con todo lo que encontraba a su paso, ella equivocadamente pensó que Yuuki y Hanabusa tuvieron el mismo destino y no dudó en decirle tal cosa a Kiryuu.

– Zero –Yuuki mencionó el nombre del cazador con preocupación.

– Pensó que estabas muerta –admitió Kuran–. Sara se lo hizo creer, no tuve oportunidad de decirle la verdad a Kiryuu.

Odio e ira combinados, no había quedado ningún otro sentimiento proveniente de Kiryuu. Shirabuki se había estremecido. Desde un principio sospechaba que Zero podía ser un poderoso aliado, si no se convertía en su peor enemigo.

La misma Bloody Rose siguió el deseo desenfrenado de su portador. Kuran vio al arma cambiar para convertirse en enredaderas con espinas, sólo los sangres puras fueron lo suficientemente ágiles para evitar la primera oleada arrasadora del arma. Las vampiras que habían acompañado a Shirabuki, quedaron atrapadas y su sangre fue drenada en el acto. , vio perecer a sus hijas y el miedo se apoderó momentáneamente de ella.

Un segundo ataque provino del arma, Shirabuki salió volando y terminó estrellándose en una pared de forma violenta.

– Esto es malo –susurró Kuran.

La vampira estaba inconsciente. El aspecto que mostraba, aun estando herida, era el de una muñeca de porcelana.

Cómo pudo, Kuran frenó con Artemis el ataque de Bloody Rose, pero ésta comenzaba a enredarse en la hoja de Artemis. Enfocó su vista en Kiryuu, éste al parecer no podía hablar, sólo permanecía de pie mientras apuntaba con la pistola. Artemis crujía mientras era apresada de forma firme por la otra arma. Temió lo peor cuando la hoja de la guadaña empezó a quebrarse para finalmente convertirse en polvo.

– ¡Maldita sea, Kiryuu reacciona! –gruñó Kaname, sabiendo de antemano que el cazador era necio. Ni siquiera había obedecido a la propia Shizuka. Los ojos de Kiryuu se notaban distantes, alejados de todos; se estaba negando a escuchar, sólo quedaba el instinto.

Kuran no lo admitiría delante de Kiryuu, pero el cazador tenía razón con respecto a los vampiros. Ellos no eran más que monstruos sedientos de sangre. Bloody Rose era la esencia de Yua, era sólo una pequeña parte de su corazón y, por eso mismo, no era raro que buscara beber sangre.

– Bloody Rose, detente –pidió alzando la voz.

Las espinas comenzaron a rodearlo, escalando por sus piernas. Al darse cuenta de que el arma no lo obedecería, sólo le quedaba usar los poderes que obtuvo al alimentarse de otros sangres puras. Congeló las extensiones de Bloody Rose, así como el brazo derecho de Zero, el cual usaba para apuntar con la pistola. Entonces, el arma regreso a su usual apariencia y supo de inmediato que sus poderes no eran suficientes para hacer que Kiryuu desistiera.

– Eres una amenaza–sentenció mientras ambos quedaron frente a frente. Apretó con fuerza el brazo de Kiryuu obligándolo a del arma.

Era lo mínimo que le debía al cazador, una muerte rápida e indolora. Extendió su mano dispuesto a terminar su vida de forma limpia, sin embargo los ojos de Kiryuu regresaron a su habitual color amatista. No supo por qué, pero al ver esos ojos no fue capaz de continuar con su labor. Vaciló. de forma brusca, no debía permitirse nuevamente tener dudas. Volvió a apuntar su mano a Kiryuu, un ataque certero en el corazón del ex humano terminaría con esto.

El sonido de berridos inentendibles evitó que Kuran procediera, Kiryuu aprovechó esa pequeña distracción y se liberó ante el descuido del vampiro. Zero se alejaba corriendo, su movía de forma veloz. Una persecución se inició entre ambos. Kuran no se podía permitir que un vampiro nivel E quedara libre, mucho menos cuando era uno tan poderoso. A la distancia vio a un hombre correr, Kiryuu iba tras el desconocido. Se quedó a pocos pasos de ellos, el hombre se mostraba temeroso, sabía cuál era su destino; comenzó a contorsionarse de dolor, era lógico saber lo que había sucedido con él, se enfrentaba a la transición de humano a vampiro.

– Mátame Kiryuu –imploró.

No necesitaba palabras para saber lo que el prefecto iba a hacer. No era un acto piadoso como tal, vio a Kiryuu morder el cuello del ex cazador. La falta de sangre le permitiría al hombre morir como humano. Meditó durante escasos segundos su proceder, aparentemente Kiryuu había recuperado la cordura al ver a su compañero caído.

– Tengo que cazar a los sangre pura que llevan oscuridad a otros ***1** —habló apenas en un susurro, su mirada era melancólica.

Fue como si el tiempo se detuviera. Miró a Kiryuu sus cabellos plateados, el color de sus ojos.

– ¡¿Yua?! –exclamó con alegría y tristeza en su voz, en ese momento no importaba si Kiryuu le estaba apuntando con la pistola. Fue capaz de recordar el rostro de ella. Debía ser por que los cazadores bebieron sangre del ancestro, tal vez una combinación de genes. El parecido era abrumador.

Kiryuu lo miró. El matiz amatista regresó a ser rojo, el cazador se abalanzó sobre el vampiro. Kuran no se inmutó al saber lo que acontecería a continuación, los colmillos de Zero se clavaron de forma ruda en su cuello.

Podía escuchar como su sangre era succionada con vehemencia por Kiryuu. Sorbos largos y desesperados. Eso era lo que significaba ser un vampiro, anhelar más que nada la sangre. Kuran no acercó sus manos a la cabeza del contrario.

– Duerme.

En ese momento tuvo la certeza de que Kiryuu no rebatiría sus palabras. Captó la respiración de Kiryuu regularse. Exhaló con alivio, ahora sólo restaba encargarse de Shirabuki, pero era demasiado tarde. Uno de sus títeres de sombra le había informado que los cazadores estaban entrando al edificio.

Kaname terminó su relato sin mencionar nada acerca de su verdadera identidad, mucho menos mencionó el nombre de Yua.

– Tuve que traer a Kiryuu conmigo. Si lo hubiera dejado en este momento estaría muerto.

– El director no hubiera dejado que nada le pasara –señaló Yuuki.

– Posiblemente, pero no vi a Kaien durante el ataque de Sara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Podía escuchar los gritos agónicos. Una y otra vez se repetían las balbucientes voces impregnadas de miedo. Lo más factiblemente es que estuviera muerto. Por mucho que intentara hacer algo, sólo permanecía inmóvil o más bien, carecía de cuerpo. En alguna parte leyó que al morir el último sentido en irse era el oído.

Si no fuera por los gritos, la oscuridad total sería demasiado reconfortante.

Sin embargo, los gritos no se detenían. En medio del abismo oscuro, oyó una voz suave no obstante, él se negaba a escucharla.

– No puedes dejarte caer…

– Esta bien estar en calma –respondió Kiryuu.

– No Zero, no estás en calma. Estás escapando de la realidad. No puedes caer –la voz se volvió firme.

 **Continuará…**

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

 **Aclaraciones.**

 **1.** Son las palabras que dice el vampiro ancestro en el manga.

 **Notas finales:**

 **1.** Analizando VK, me puse a pensar. Si el matrimonio de los Kuran eran vampiros fuertes – ¿Por qué no atacaron a Rido?– intente responderlo de la forma más concisa que se me ocurrió, después de todo su hermano mato a su primogénito.

 **2.** Después me dije: ¿Qué destino le depara el fic a mi Hielito-kun y a Kalamity?

 **3.** Kalamity me doy de topes contra la pared por su personalidad (o algo así, me cuesta Kaname y llegue a una conclusión rara que se verá en los capítulos. Ciertamente este fue el capítulo en el que vi más conversador a Kaname).

 **4.** Estuve enferma, tenía años sin enfermarme.

 **5.** Soy extremadamente feliz cuando termino de escribir el capítulo, pero la parte difícil es saber que siguen en el siguiente capítulo.

 **6.** Sobre Yuuki, también me doy de topes contra la pared, intentaré manejar su personaje lo mejor que pueda. (Curiosamente antes de que se supiera que Yuuki era una Kuran, veía muy sospechoso el parecido entre Kaname y ella).

 **7.** Debo admitirlo me cuesta escribir peleas.

 **8.** Lo de la parte en la que Kaname opta por matar a Zero ni yo me la esperaba. Fue algo de último minuto a veces me pregunto cómo se me ocurren estas cosas.

 **9.** Se podría decir que teóricamente este iba a ser parte del capítulo 18, pero quise ver una retrospectiva por parte de Kaname. Últimamente Kalamity ha estaba muy hablador \\(O.O)/

 ** **10.**** De alguna forma es uno de los capítulos que más me ha gustado.


End file.
